


Depressive [Español]

by Pushtidarling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressive, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushtidarling/pseuds/Pushtidarling
Summary: La vida de Ink había cambiado de un momento a otro, factores que provocaron en él una profunda depresión, desde la muerte de sus padres y de su mejor amigo siempre quiso la muerte hasta que su tío cedió que en seis meses más le brindaría la solución, la eutanasia.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Error, Reaper/Geno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Capítulo 1

¿Nunca te ha pasado que la vida te prepara sucesos que podrían ser fatales y decisivos para cambiar tu camino? ¿Perder todo lo que tienes con tan solo un descuido? Ellos son casos que muchas personas pueden vivir y nadie lo nota, que pueden afectar no solo su forma de vida social, también en la forma de pensar, puede ser bien tanto como mal, cosa que uno no puede frenar y si no tienes la ayuda apropiada puede llegar a problemas más graves de lo que uno puede manejar. Eso le estaba ocurriendo a Ink, quien ya no entendía cómo seguía vivo después de tanta depresión que acumulaba, no valía la pena sonreír cuando hasta la más mínima esperanza de felicidad se extinguía como fuego sin combustión. Nadie más estaría para él.

Ese día era uno cualquiera del mes de Mayo, el sol estaba en lo alto desgraciadamente luchando por su supremacía en el cielo, las grisáceas nubes atormentaban y amenazaban para arruinar el ambiente templado para ser pleno otoño, en donde las tonalidades de las hojas comenzaban a variar y desprenderse de los árboles, otorgando a los monstruos un ambiente húmedo pero acogedor, exclusivo para sacar una fotografía para ser el patio del instituto donde se encontraba él.

Estaba detestando la idea de quedarse mucho más tiempo en la soledad, seguramente todos estaban en clases y lo que más le desagradaba es que aunque quisiera no podía, quieto como un tronco siendo un individuo opaco para los colores cálidos, con los colores de sus prendas sin color ni vida, estaba siendo un estorbo para algún fotógrafo, para qué mentir, para todo. 

No existía para él belleza, no veía las cosas de igual forma como solía antes, solemne y sin rastros de emociones positivas. No era un perfecto día de otoño para pasear o pasar el día en las calles la ciudad más injusta del planeta, donde los barrios cambiaban respecto a la economía de cada sector. Prefería que todos sufrieran por igual, que lloviera como un verdadero invierno, para que sintieran la melancolía y pesadumbre que residían en su corazón envuelto en una oscura fortaleza.

¿Por qué estaba allí entonces? Fácilmente podría volver a casa si no asistía a esas clases aburridas con decenas de monstruos, quedarse leyendo o quedarse mirando la nada en un lugar más privado en vez de hacer el ridículo, mas no podía, debía estar ahí por una razón que le dejaba mal sabor a la boca; iba a comenzar una jornada escolar después de un año. Esperando a una de sus únicas familiares viva matriculandolo en ese instituto, uno moderado, ni tan gran ni pequeño, capaz de meter a mil estudiantes si quería con sus tres pisos y extensas aulas, iba a comenzar una nueva era escolar aunque fuera estúpido, cursaba el último año sin contar su ausencia de un año, pero las cosas funcionaban así, por más raro que suene, se saltó el penúltimo curso para no ser mal visto en la época de universidad.

Porque aquella ciudad era fría y quisquillosa, con tal de saber un pequeño error de ti podrían quitar reputaciones de famosos empresarios llevándolos a la ruina si no se cuidaban de esos tontos rumores que corrían junto a la brisa.

Ink odiaba esa ciudad con toda su alma, no la soportaba pero estaba obligado a quedarse con sus tíos allí, fuera de su antigua escuela. No fue trasladado por tener pésimas calificaciones, es decir, las estaba bajando antes, tampoco era un bravucón que podía matar con la mirada, seamos realistas, con su estado actual no podía matar a una mosca, ni aunque quisiera y lo intentara. La razón fue para mantenerse alejado de los malos importunos y empezar de cero, o eso era como decía su tío, además quedaba más cerca de su "hogar", su tía no gastaría ni céntimos para pagar el bus a su sobrino.

Sí, como se estaba mencionando antes, Ink vivía con sus tíos, después de que su padre se enfermara mortalmente y su madre muriera en un accidente, bastante cliché ¿No lo creen? No tuvo otra opción que irse con los familiares más cercanos, únicos de su "linaje", pero pésimos cuando se trataba de ser cuidadores, y todo por culpa de su tía. Ella era una señora gruñona y fastidiosa que manipulaba a su esposo; hermano de la madre de Ink. Le golpeaba a él como a su tio, alejándolo de diversiones con la oferta de poder sobrevivir en un hogar y tener el pan de cada día, era eso o vivir en la calle. 

Mas eso había sido hace dos años, Ink podía soportar esa nueva vida siempre y cuando no le alejaran de su querido amigo todo estaría bien, era lo único que le quedaba y daba igual si se escapaba a jugar, su tía nunca le echaría en falta, era la única esperanza para mantener estable al joven.

Pero después de aquel accidente...

Nunca dijo una palabra de lo que había ocurrido, no lo soportaba y siempre cuando recordaba comenzaba a llorar desenfrenado aunque estuvieran en público. Era un dolor imposible de digerir, algo que le había quitado las ganas de vivir, su yo alegre y optimista, abriendo las puertas a una profunda depresión que no tenía una salida, ni si quiera la cercana muerte se la quitaba. 

Desde esa noche nunca más volvió a sonreír de verdad, apenas podía hacer falsas que se combinaban con una fea mueca, varias veces su tío lo encontraba después de trabajar tirado en algún lugar de la casa principalmente en la cocina o el baño agonizando en el suelo, con un cuchillo enterrado en su cuerpo mientras lloraba sin importar nada, quería dar con su alma, buscar la más "fácil" alternativa para sucumbir a la paz, terminar con su sufrimiento. Su tía sinceramente le daba lo mismo si perdía a ese crío tan depresivo, una boca menos que alimentar decía. No le importaba si no volvía, si llegaba robado, borracho drogado o violado, era una peste que solo había aceptado la idea de quedarse por ser familiar de su esposo, con quien tenía un poco más de dignidad de tratarlo mejor para no ser echada. Ink no comprendía qué le veía su tío a esa señora.

Aquel amigo, único en su especie, antiguamente le sacaba las únicas sonrisas al pequeño Ink, llamado "el joven emo" por broma inocente, con él podía ignorar los malos tratos que tenía de su tía que llegaba a pegarle con la correa, se escapaban para ir al cine o comer en algún local de comida rápida, ese amigo siempre invitaba, y no por lástima, siempre había dicho que quería ayudar a Ink con lo que podía, hasta el punto de ofrecerle un lugar nuevo para vivir, era su única vía de escape para olvidar la posible muerte de sus padres tan repentina.

Hasta que ocurrió lo que pasó, en una noche fría y torrentosa...

— Hey, idiota. —Llamó la tía de Ink quitando de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo antes que las lágrimas amenazaran sus cuencas, no se había movido de su puesto en toda una hora.— ¡Estas haciendo el ridículo ahí quieto! ¡Ven!

Ink había mirada de reojo a su familiar, conservando una expresión neutra al completo aunque costara mantenerla por sus ojos que le ardían, deseaba dedicarle una mirada de profundo desprecio a esa señora, pero solo pudo esbozar una línea perfecta pero temblorosa en sus comisuras, asintiendo para ir a la oficina de ese instituto. Cualquiera que le viera ahora pensaría que era un ser sin sentimientos alguno, pero era todo lo contrario, internamente lloraba y sufría, sus pensamientos eran tristes y desesperados, necesitaba con urgencia algún motivo para sonreír y volver a pensar que había algo por qué luchar en la vida, pero esas personas estaban muertas, y no servía llorar para dar pena, porque nadie vendría a socorrerlo, lo verían como un bicho raro que había que exterminar, basura que nadie en la ciudad se ocuparía.

Se habían mudado con el objetivo de empezar una nueva vida, fue por decisión de su tío ello gracias al nuevo trabajo que pudo conseguir, aunque era malgastado por su tía, al menos su instituto era privado, calidad y cercano, tenía un punto a favor que podía aprovechar, sin embargo con su enfermedad le daba completamente igual.

Se encaminó donde su tía estaba, parada fuera de la oficina, era bastante fea a su parecer, claro, hay que recordar que nada era bello ante sus ojos, pero para los demás podía cautivar con la mirada, aunque sea una jodida bruja, llevaba papeles en las manos cuales usó para darle un golpe en el cráneo de Ink, provocando un quejido adolorido, su cuerpo estaba sensible por los contantes maltratos y las autolesiones en toda su anatomía.

— Maldito saco de huesos, ya tengo todo listo, ahora parte a la clase, mira que me costó para que te metieran ahora, ¡ ve, idiota! ¡No te quedes parado! Yo me voy a trabajar, bestia inútil.

A Ink le dolía, aunque no lo demostrara en su semblante frente a ella u otros, le dolía como cuchilladas en su pecho, odiaba que le trataran de esa manera, porque no era la única que le hacía ver como escoria, todo el mundo al verle le discriminaban con malas vistas, empujándolo cuando caminaba y abusado por desconocidos por ser un blanco fácil. Parecía que todos jugaban en contra suya para arruinarle más la vida si eso era posible, ¿Para qué serviría llorar ante los maltratos si nadie le ayudaba? Aunque fuera por pena, deseaba vivir con ignorancia, pero ahí iba de nuevo la cruda realidad, que le pegaba como una cachetada, fria, dura.

Se aferró a su bolso nuevo por su tío, quien pocas veces cuando estaba en casa le hacía sentir un poco querido. Apenas tenía un cuaderno y lapiz grafito, su tía había guardado lo demás para cosas con más importancia. Y se dirigió a su salón con rapidez para escapar de las garras de ella, sin saber donde quedaba el lugar.

Dobló en una esquina próxima para quedar apegado en la pared, conteniendo las ganas de deslizarse y sentarse y hacerse ovillo, eso hacía para no sentirse tan mal, pero era lo contrario. Estaba en un lugar público, tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de limpiar con las mangas las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus cuencas, ¿Por qué tenía que él pasar por esto? No deseaba el mal para los otros, desear que llueva no era tal punto para que todos vivieran en sus condiciones, pero lo veía injusto, todos tenían vidas tranquilas y él tenía que soportar horribles tratos hasta el punto de llegar a creer lo que le repetían todos los días:

A nadie le importas.

No valía la pena sentirse triste si eso era verdad.

Llegó a calmarse para caminar lentamente por los corredores, parecía un instituto fantasma aunque pudiera escuchar murmuros en los salones, unos más fuertes que otros, observaba los casilleros con sus opacas pupilas sin brillo ni formas, eran color azul, normal para muchos, ¿Cómo podía conseguirse uno? Sentía que tuvo que ir a informase algunas cosas básicas antes de partir huyendo.

— ¡Hey! —El silencio se vio brutalmente interrumpido por la exclamación de un individuo que jamás en su vida había visto antes, eso perturbó y alteró al joven Ink quien se detuvo por la lógica de ser llamado, no había nadie más como para confundirse, aunque le veía ilógico el por qué gritonear si estaban solos. 

Aquel chico también era un esqueleto, con una sonrisa adorable y pupilas celestes con forma de estrella, Ink también tenía esa forma antes, pero después de su depresión jamás la volvió a ver. Llevaba una bandana celeste al igual que gran parte de sus prendas, excepto los pantalones y camisa, la primera negra y la otra blanca, con unas hombreras que le daban más hombros, como dicho objetivo de la prenda.

— Tú debes ser el... nuevo. ¿Me equivoco? —Continuó él con carisma al notar que Ink no respondía, pero a su pregunta asintió con incomodidad, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran con un tono amigable, iba a permanecer en silencio.— ¡Bien! La directora me llamó y acudí lo más pronto que pude. ¡Debo situarte a tu nuevo salón, conmigo, el magnifico Blue! 

Ink no se inmutó como deseó el tal llamado Blue, intentaba quedarse sin emociones ante él ni nadie, así no se le iba a ser dificil su estancia allí, no lo verían como un débil y crédulo con quien podías jugar, porque así eran muchos en la ciudad, sin excepcionar a los adolescentes que podían ser peores en otra escala, todos te usarían tarde o temprano.

— ¿No sabes hablar, Ink? —Insistió ahora, las alturas no eran muchas, quizá se llevaba cuatro, Ink más alto. De todas maneras Blue no pareció afectarle mucho su silencio, él no veía eso como un prejuicio para enlazar lazos, ¡era un nuevo desafío! Por lo que su sonrisa no se borraba, se hacía más dispuesta.— ¡No importa! ¡Aún puedes ser mi amigo, Mwheheheh! Quién no querría serlo. 

Puede que para cualquier persona ese tono empleado y confianza era tierna, uno donde cualquiera aceptaría la oferta de ser amigos, pero para Ink, se le hizo complicado no hacer una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba ello, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar desapercibido y hacerse pasar por mudo, no muchos querrían hacerle preguntas si no podía responder.

No teniendo otra solución tuvo que seguirle mientras Blue hablaba de como estaba compuesto ese instituto, uno privado y clase media, donde sus compañeros iban a ser todos esqueletos, cosa que le sorprendió disimuladamente a Ink, puede que por todos lados hubieran monstruos esqueletos pero nunca tener que ver todos los días los de su misma... ¿Raza?

La ciudad en donde estaban era rico en distintos tipos de monstruos, así como también era totalmente injusto cuando se trataba de oportunidades. Ink siempre cuando caminaba por la ciudad para perderse y dejar de pensar en su miseria siempre se fijaba en las personas mendigas de las esquinas siendo mal vistos por personas empresarias o con trabajo estable, odiaba mirar mal a esas personas, pero era difícil no suspirar, por supuesto que todo era distinto si el esfuerzo de quien pide limosna era malgastado por alcohol también sería uno más del montón, tomar y drogarse era malo, y aunque muchas veces Ink se quería suicidar, esos componentes eran la peor solución.

Esperaba que la división de su curso no fuera así, ni quería pensar que dejó de ser un "alma libre" para estar en la misma situación en peores condiciones, porque tenía que interactuar con ellos por el resto del año. Quería al menos irse alejados de ellos.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un ruido ensordecedor similar a un bar con la música alta, o en las ferias donde todos gritaban para conseguir ventas, ¿Había acaso orden acá? Ink hizo una mueca de disgusto, escondiendo la expresión con parte de su oscura bufanda, asomándose algo tímido, ya quería irse. 

— Bah, ¡no seas tímido! Ahora mismo vamos a tener un receso, por eso todos están así. —Explicó Blue siempre alegre y con un tono que permitía ser escuchado, mas al mirar a donde estaba su mesa, la lealtad que estaba formando con Ink desapareció en un instante. Había gente en la mesa de Blue encima.— ¡HEY FRESH, NO TE SUBAS A MI MESA!

El más bajo dejó abandonado a Ink, quien perdió la confianza de avanzar a buscar un asiento, pensaba que iba a ser más fácil por tener una pequeña ayuda de alguien para seguir pero ese rayo de luz se apagó. El miedo estuvo a flor de pie, y la inseguridad lo alertó, no quería entrar al nuevo mundo que le esperaba, porque realmente no estaba, él debía de asentarse como podía, y el temor no le dejaba saltar al carril de la seguridad, era mejor huir..

Se aferró a su bolso respirando profundamente, se iba a tomar un tiempo antes de entrar, nadie lo miraba aunque estuviera haciendo el ridículo estando ahí quieto en la entrada, eso le dejó tranquilo antes que un ataque de pánico lo tomara cautivo entre sus zarpas. El salón era amplio y con tres filas con cuatro hileras cada una, a la pared de la entrada habían dos pizarras y a la ventana estaba la mesa del profesor, vacía al parecer, si contaba, eran veinticuatro puestos y alguno debiera estar disponible para no dejar de ser simétrico el sistema.

La mayoría de los puestos estaban ocupados, algunos sentados y otros formando un grupo en cada sitio del salón, en una de las esquinas había uno, en el fondo, y dos más a los laterales, algo que no lo entusiasmó, le amargaba y recordaba de esa forma su antiguo grupo de amigos, tan diferentes y tan geniales entre sí, la diversidad se había perdido en este tiempo, y las influencias eran claras, estaba siendo innecesario descifrar que uno de los grupos eran de los chicos "malos". Bufó.

La mejor idea era esperar a que todos salieran al recreo para poder revisar con calma qué puestos estaban desocupados, y rezar a dios que con quien le haya tocado no sea un idiota que le arruinara más la vida.

No pudo procesar cuando el timbre sonó con impresión, provocando un eco por los pasillos, aumentando los gritos y revueltos de los estudiantes, corriendo para salir de esa prisión de cuatro paredes. Y con ello empujaron a Ink cuando quisieron salir, ignorando y tratándolo como un estorbo.

Todos estaban encima suyo echándolo a un lado, hasta que sintió un brazo que lo empujó hasta los casilleros, eso asustó a Ink abrazándose en el rincón que formaba la pared con el casillero, ya con los últimos esqueletos saliendo de ahí. Ni siquiera parecía que eran menos de treinta.

Su inexistente corazón latía desenfrenado, con su pálida piel aún más blanca como la nieve de invierno, estaba asustado y lleno de pavor, eso había sido impactante y no quería vivir otra estampida parecida. Pero era un camino más libre, era mejor entrar. 

Ya estaba de por sí acostumbrado a lo que le esperaba el futuro, lo trataron como a una piedra en el camino cual no importa si lo pateas, no siente absolutamente nada por ser un sustantivo común inanimado, todos jugarían con él tarde o temprano, y no debía sorprenderse si pasaba.

Pasaron quizá tres minutos antes de recuperar el ánimo de atravesar el umbral que le deparaba su nuevo futuro, cualquier acción era importante, y aunque no le importara, seguiría para olvidarse de sus problemas, la escuela podía ser un buena distracción si sabias como usar las horas sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, no era tan idiota. Evadiendo el susto formuló un semblante neutro, caminando.

Eran tres esqueletos quienes estaban sentados en sus puestos en silencio, a la derecha, por el lado de la ventana en el segundo puesto habían dos quienes no hablaban pero uno parecía estar concentrado en un libro mientras el otro solamente le abrazaba sonriendo, parecían una pareja pero la actitud del lector era crispada, como si ese tacto le molestara, llevaba una bufanda roja puesta y tenía un parche blanco en una de sus cuencas, igual al de la mejilla de Ink, tapando una cicatriz extraña.

Quien le abrazaba llevaba una especie de túnica elegante, por supuesto no llegaba a suelo, sería típico de los tiempos antiguos pero... Bueno, en otras palabras sería ridículo una túnica en la época contemporánea. 

A la izquierda del tercer puesto había otro durmiendo, no supondría mayor problema entrar, aunque le llamó la atención que usara pantuflas para ir a la escuela.

Ya con ver a ellos sabía que no iba a ser tan normal aquel curso.

Caminó con lentitud buscando un asiento, encogido de hombros al notar la mirada de alguien sobre él, era incómodo, pero pudo notar un asiento desocupado en la fila de al medio en la tercera fila, había sido fácil, y lo mejor es que estaba ciertamente atrás, era lo mejor en vez de estar al frente.

Se sentó en el lado de la ventana, provocando en cadena que la pareja comenzara a murmurar, eso le tensó, ¿por qué estaban hablando a sus espaldas? Pero podía ser sus paranoias, estarían comentando sobre otra cosa de seguro.

Llevó sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, y escondió su cabeza entre ellas, tenía sueño, lo habían levantado a las seis de la mañana sin muchas razones si ahora eran las diez, si descansaba nadie le notaria, ya que de por sí era alguien invisible. 

De pronto el sueño lo atacó, dejándolo en el mundo de los sueños para escapar un rato de la realidad.


	2. Capítulo 2

Su sueño tranquilizante había sido aturdido bruscamente brincando en su puesto cuando una suave caricia en su fémur desconectó su siesta con la cruda realidad, reaccionando de la misma forma a como despertó apartando el culpable de ese desliz con un manotazo, escuchando un sugerente quejido como respuesta, uno tan bajo que al menos no asustó más de llamar la atención.

— Ouch, eso duele, querido —La tonalidad de voz era insinuante, con si tuviera otro significado.

Pudo despertar al completo al levantar su cabeza asustado, con sus cuencas desmesuradas y alterado, nunca antes había sentido algo así de otro individuo ni haber experimentado aquello, fue un auténtico suceso para aberrar por toda su vida a ese tipo, quien al verlo tragó saliva.

Otro monstruo con un abrigo corto a la par que su remera cual mostraba parte de su columna vertebral, en lo superior del abrigo tenía pelo azul, y su pantalón mostraba zona de la pelvis, el iliaco. Ink quería gritar de terror y patearlo pero ver a su alrededor en medio del pánico se dio cuenta que aún estaban en el salón como si nunca hubiera sido un sueño la llegada a la escuela, y lo peor, estaban todos los puestos ocupados, estaban en medio de una clase.

— shh.. No creo que seas de por acá.. nunca.. Te he visto, ¿eres de intercambio? ¿Escuela nueva? Ohhh, sweetie, te divertirás mucho acá.

Ink miró de reojo que algunos estaban también observando el lío que se había montado, el profesor estaba enseñando ignorando todo, no hacia falta una presentación, eso le agradó en cierta parte. Pero obtener miradas curiosas le dejaba en nada, menos por los de al fondo, en el puesto de la tercera fila, unos sonreían con sorna, tuvo que aguantar la respiración y seguir fingiendo que era mudo para que se callara ese pervertido.

Por ser que otros hablaban también no era sancionado.

— Eres de los tímidos.. Heh, qué lindo. —Comentó encogiendose de hombros.— Me encantaría conocerte, ¿y tú no?

Ink negó con la cabeza echando su silla hacia el otro lado, las patas de su asiento rechinaron contra el suelo emitiendo un ruido espantoso para todos que estaban ahí, llamando la atención del profesor, algunos murmuros hubieron pero aquel monstruo perro interrumpió cualquier sonido.

— ¡Señorito Lust! —Dijo el perro con un tono autoritario, el aludido solo miró de reojo al señor, sonriendo como si nada hubiera hecho.— ¿Qué le he dicho de coquetear en clases? Salga de la sala, y usted eh... ¿Tipo? No haga otra vez eso.

El tono cambió a uno más suave cuando nombraron al joven, quien bajó la mirada temiendo más gritos, o golpes, no recibió nada y eso le sorprendió. Para cuando volvió su mirada al frente su compañero de banco se había retirado sin antes dejar un papel en el puesto, eran números y una dirección, ¿por qué era tan... Don Juan ese tipo?

Tomó el papel para partirlo a la mitad y repetir el proceso otra vez hasta que los restos eran pequeños cuadrados rasgados, los empujó con la palma hasta la orilla para atraparlo con la otra mano y guardarse el desperdicio en el pantalón, le gustaba ser limpio, pero siempre se le olvidaba haber hecho eso y cada vez que sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos llovían papeles como serpentinas.

Sacó en silencio su cuaderno y lápiz teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera, al parecer solo cuando hacía algo brusco las miradas caían en él, claro, todos tienen curiosidad del chico nuevo para saber si era perfecto para usar como juguete, nadie para algún fin amistoso.

No le estaba tomando atención al profesor, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, habían números y raíces y cosas que no entendía. Su solución era dibujar, algo que le gustaba hacer para pasar el tiempo, lo hacía desde pequeño y le encantaba usar colores, sin embargo respecto a todo lo que pasaba prefería ahora usar negro y sus tonalidades grises, era lo mejor para hacer sus dibujos, aunque teniendo solamente grafito esta limitado a la iluminación de sus bocetos.

Le gustaba captar en las hojas lo que tenia en su mente, dejar llevar sus oscuros pensamientos en la superficie, hasta ahora sólo dibujaba árboles y sombras macabras entre ellas, cosas que tenían extremidades extrañas, escupiendo líquido negro y sin formas definidas, algo con que estaba trabajando era un especie de monstruo que convertía dolorosamente su cabeza en mariposas, y a veces su cabeza salía volando de su cuerpo, era bizarro, y más cuando eran combinaciones de monstruos que había visto. Prefiría que ni su tío viera ello, era privado, tenía un significado que no estaba dispuesto averiguar.

La clase así pasó volando, y por alguna suerte había sido la última clase al que había despertado como si de verdad su siesta había sido desde la mañana hasta la tarde, y no le molestaba, quizá hablaron de él pero si no recordaba no valía la pena acomplejarse, lo que le entraba pánico era pensar que ese tal Lust hubiera hecho más en él, se sentía tocado.

Tuvo pésima suerte sobre ello, tocarle justo a quien acosaba y violaba, cuando llegó a casa, lugar a treinta minutos de caminata, se bañó rápidamente, pues apenas había tocado para irse había salido despavorido para no encontrarse con nadie y limpiar las huellas de ese tipo, que fácilmente podía denunciar por abuso sexual. Pero era el primer día, y al parecer los profesores conocían sus acciones, ¿qué clase de seguridad le fomentaba estar cerca de un violador? Todo eso le daban nauseas.

Se había bañado con lentitud con cuidado de rozar mucho sus huesos contra el jabón, tenía muchas heridas abiertas por haber hecho otro intento de suicidio hace dos días, ya era el pan de cada día, a su tía no le importaba y su tío llegaba justo a tiempo cuando él intentaba llevar a cabo su plan, debía cambiar sus tácticas pero se le olvidaba.

No tuvo ganas de hacer nada, no habían nunca a decir verdad, pero algo tenia que realizar para pasar las horas antes de comer, aprovechando que su tía estaba tomando la siesta. Odiaba llegar después de salir cuando ella estaba despierta, era insoportable y parecía que iba a esa casa a recibir golpes solamente, sí. Era mejor mirar el techo como siempre lo hacía.

Recordaba su infancia cuando se sentía como basura entre su poca ropa para simular su almohada, su familiar detestaba que ensuciara éste con lágrimas y tierra, mala combinación.

Más allá de la realidad, se imaginaba un bello sol que iluminaba las calles de su antigua ciudad, riendo mientras se comía una paleta de colores junto a su familia, después de una salida al cine, feliz de tener su vida ignorante junto a ellos.

El como cocinaban, bailaban y dormían después de un día divertido, pues sus padres tenían pocos días de trabajo, pues llegaban a las cinco mientras él llegaba una hora antes.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando su padre enfermó, y la más afectada era su madre, quien lloraba siempre en las noches aunque dijera que estaba bien, escondiendo botellas de alcohol que a veces Ink encontraba cuando estaba solo. 

No había ninguna de esas botellas cuando hubo el accidente de su mamá, en donde el pequeño tiempo donde Ink los esperaba para pasar el rato, se prolongó sin final fijo.

Era una de las cosas que dejaban al joven al borde de llorar, los extrañaba mucho, no superaba su separación, y menos cuando el último apoyo que le quedaba desvaneció en ese accidente. No podía encontrar las luces, los colores, todo de repente se volvía negro.

Las lágrimas le ahogaron un buen rato, llorando en silencio para no molestar a su tía, abrazándose a su ropa en un intento de ahogarse con la tela tapando sus vías respiratorias, pero no había caso, era imposible suicidarse de esa forma.

Tuvo una idea que fue tomar sus remeras para anudarlas entre sí, formando un lazo, intentó hacer el último nudo para colocar su cabeza, y buscando un clavo en la pared, metió el extremo en esa parte. Era más torturador quedarse sin aire y asfixiarse, pero no había duda que iba a fallar e irse de esa vida.

No quería empezar otra vez la escuela, ni mucho menos con esa gente tan extraña que lo miraba como si fueran a usarlo para algún plan malvado, usarlo de rehén.

Logró colgar el lazo hecho de ropa, y soltando hipos por su llanto entró al agujero hecho entre nudos, hizo un brusco movimiento para lograr que quedara apretado contra su cuello, y sin pensar en alguna carta de suicidio -porque ya se aburrió de hacerlas en todos sus intentos- elevó sus pies del suelo, sintiendo como el aire se le iba.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando se le hacía desesperante la sensación de no tener aire en sus inexistentes pulmones, y ya estaba moviendo sus piernas en el aire como método de olvidarse del dolor, que todo había final.

Sin embargo sentía cada vez más baja su altura, pero todo era borroso, ya no lograba ver nada, se llevó las manos temblorosas y sin fuerza a la cuerda, para desvanecerse a los segundos.

Cayó al suelo desmayado por falta de aire, lo que le había "salvado" fue que sus nudos no habían apretado lo suficiente y de soltaron cuando se remecía bruscamente, su tío lo encontró a la hora después, y no pudo evitar asustarse de que por fin haya logrado su cometido, pero no estaba hecho polvo ni tampoco su alma estaba debilitada, respiraba aún tirado en el suelo y con cuidado lo dejó en la cama.

Ya iba a lograr sacarle de su tortura.

-

Había despertado con dificultad en respirar, no recordaba lo que había hecho ayer, más ver la ropa a un lado le hizo rememora todo lo ocurrido, maldijo en voz baja por lo idiota que se sentía, ni siquiera para intentar suicidarse podía...

Se levantó mareado en la cama, no sabia que hora era pero si podía volverse a bañar tranquilo le bastaba. Aunque al salir de su pequeña habitación, notó que su tío estaba sentado en el sofá con su desayuno en sus piernas.

— Ink. —Dijo de inmediato, no había furia en sus rasgos pero igual temió el aludido con lo peor.— Siéntate a mi lado, te quiero decir algo.

Él asintió, y tambaleando se sentó a su lado cabizbajo, sabía que él lo había encontrado en el suelo la noche anterior, pues nadie más lo recogería sin despertarlo. Su tío era bueno, pero no podía encontrar la sinceridad en sus acciones, sabía que solo lo había recogido por ser hijo de su hermana, nada más.

— Ink, pequeño, esto de tus intentos de suicidio están saliendo de control, no es cómodo estar trabajando y tener el terror de llegar y verte muerto, no lo aceptaría ni tu madre allá arriba.

— Yo quiero estar con ella... —Murmuró Ink, no era capaz de ver a su familiar a los ojos, se quedó mirando el suelo lustrado apenas iluminado por la televisión, eran horas de la madrugada.

— comprendo que la vida te jugó malas cartas. Pero también tienes que pensar en los demás, date el lujo de creer que ahora en tu instituto nuevo podrás tener un futuro y ser feliz por tus padres.

Ink se mantuvo en silencio, uniendo las piezas de lo que querían decirle, que dejara de intentar irse al otro lado, al más allá por un tiempo, cosa que lo desagradó, no quería aguantar tanto dolor y menos con las personas que iba a irremediablemente conocer.

Su familiar se quedó callado unos minutos, dándole el tiempo al menor para que sopesara y reflexionara sus palabras, pero para Ink solo era un desperdicio de tiempo ello, quería irse a dormir un rato más para tener la consciencia más tranquila después de lo ocurrido anoche y ahora.

— Te puedo hacer un trato. —Suspiró él notando el descontento de su sobrino.— He hablado con tu tía sobre el asunto, y si no cambias de opinión en seis meses, te dejaremos usar el camino fácil para que des fin a tu vida, la eutanasia.

— ¿¡S-Seis meses!? —No supo descifrar si aquella exclamacion era de emoción o angustia, seis meses era mucho para él, pero si seguía con la misma mentalidad, cosa que dudaba cambiar podía morir, y de manera menos dolorosa, las cosas buenas nunca son tan fáciles.— Yo... Huh... Gracias tío.

Él iba a lograr ese plazo, aunque si hallaba una manera de quitarse la vida tampoco iba a desaprovechar. Miró a su tío con un pequeño brillo en sus cuencas y se abrazó a él, la voz del mayor estaba entristecida, no era fácil tomar esas decisiones, sin embargo era lo mejor para todos.

Ink lloró un rato en la comodidad de los brazos de su familiar, no tenían significado aquellas lágrimas, pero estaba vagamente feliz de que ya estaba ahí la solución de los problemas, solo tenía que soportar un tiempo y todo en asunto estaría resuelto.

Al parecer se había dormido acurrucado en su tío, pues al despertar seguía ahí en el sofá junto a él, la hora de la televisión eran las siete menos cuarto, por lo que era perfecto para poder darse una ducha para quitar cualquier rastro de sueño.

Había dormido bien, sin embargo ese ánimo no duró mucho por culpa de un bajón, tan normal que ni le importó sollozar mientras el agua cayendo cubría sus ruidos, había recordado que tenía que relacionarse con gente que ya a primera lo odiaban, hablaban mal de él, y ya lo estaban abusando, cosa peor que lo asustaba.

Agarró su mochila con lentitud después de estar listo para caminar al instituto, lugar privado pero estable para poder ser lo que uno quiera después, pero no valía la pena esforzarse, en unos meses su destino estaría concluido.

Al llegar no había muchos estudiantes en sus bancos, algunos estaban parados en pequeños grupos de a tres, y por lo visto había llamado la atención del grupo que Antiguamente había conocido por un integrante, ese pequeño niño con colores celestes en su ropa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ink! ¡Buenos días! —Saludó sentado en su mesa, a su lado en la silla había un esqueleto con colores amarillos en su mayoría, tenía un especie de corona en la cabeza, sus pupilas eran doradas y sonreía tímidamente hacia el aludido.

Ink solamente movió la mano en gesto de saludo sin energías y se sentó en su supuesto asiento, le daba vergüenza tener que cambiarse, eso sí, tomó la silla de su lado y la llevó al fondo del salón, no quería jamás en su vida ver a Lust.

Blue pareció no darse por vencido, agitó sus piernas aún en el aire haciendo un pequeño puchero con su boca.

— Perdón por dejarte ayer. Me dejé llevar por el griterío ¡Pero no significa que no hemos terminado! Debemos terminar el tour.

El joven se negó con la cabeza, su intención era ser un sedentario en esa mesa, vivir con la mesa, casarse por seis meses con esa mesa. Sin embargo sus planes eran arruinados por la constante insistencia que se quedó sin decir ni pío ante él, dejar sus perfectos planes de hacerse pasar por estatua.

La primera clase fue rápida, era lenguaje y entendía algunas cosas, pero en el momento de leer se demoraba en comprender algunas palabras, algo que le estaba frustrando. Lust al parecer había faltado ese día, y agradeció ello.

En el receso fue arrastrado por Blue al exterior del salón, mientras era acompañado por Dream, el chico que antes había visto en la silla. Le enseñó el sistema del almuerzo y los horarios, qué clases le tocaban cada día y algunos nombres de los compañeros, de hecho, habían sido todos pero no le tomó importancia, solo era un ser de paseo, nadie más.

Asi fue una semana, tranquila a decir verdad, pudo durar aquellos días sin hablar, un objetivo que esperaba lograr, pero de vez en cuando se le salían los suspiros y los sollozos cuando estaba solo, porque era el único momento en donde podía liberar sus tensiones.

Los grupos eran cuatro, Blue con Dream, otro monocromático y la pareja que vio el primer día de clases, mas nunca pudieron ellos darle la palabra, el pequeño blueberry lo tironeaba para salir a explorar lo que le estaba aburriendo a Ink, flora, colores anaranjados, gente, era una pesadilla.

Otro grupo eran los más cercano a la puerta, otro en medio y restantes mientras que el último eran los de al fondo, los chicos malos según las novelas juveniles, sin embargo solo era un grupo que seguramente salía constante a la calle a fumar o tomar y hacer idioteces mientras se creían los amos del instituto, eso era lo que abordaba la mente de Ink.

Ninguno de ellos le interesaba, pero con solo verlos de reojo podía saber algunas cosas, el de la esquina era el jefe del grupo, negro y con apenas una "Cuenca" visible, mientras le seguían el paso algunos que se reían y burlaban, otros eran más callados, como el caso de otro azabache y otro con el cráneo roto, pues a veces el último era coqueteado constantemente por Lust, era obvio que ese prostituto tenía un interés especial, se llamaba Horror según hablaba el otro para sacar tema de conversación que Ink triunfalmente ignoraba.

No soportaba tanto a esas personas, las malas miradas, las burlas, y sus oscuros pensamientos, pero había que mantenerse determinado, solo eran seis meses.


	3. Capítulo 3

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para gusto de Ink, los segundos parecían demorar un minuto para avanzar un casillero, el mundo estaba constantemente en cámara lenta, todos caminaban despacio, no parecía ser un buen día para nadie. 

Las hojas caían sin muchos ánimos decorando delicadamente cada espacio vacío del suelo, permitiendo que cada rama luciera con un triste esplendor el ambiente, la neblina era potente y pálida, no se podía ver más de dos metros hacia adelante y el derredor. El frío no era intenso pero el clima estaba húmedo y aumentaba el mal humor de muchos transeúntes que intentaban no pasar de largo por las aceras y los autos en no continuar al ver las descuidadas luces rojas del vehículo de enfrente, apenas teniendo el respeto de la distancia permitida.

Ink caminaba con lentitud con su bolso al lado, se había ajustado su parche que cubría la mancha negra que tenia en su mejilla, la ocultaba por inseguridad y por el riesgo a ser molestado, antes había sido visto por alguien extraño con manchas en el rostro y cuerpo, especies de heridas o marcas de nacimiento que le hacían ver ridículo a sus cuencas, únicamente su amigo le había gustado las marcas que tenía en las costillas las únicas veces que lo veía después de una clase de educación física, materia que actualmente se quedaba sentado y observaba con disimulo a todos, evitando las miradas por ser el único que no hacía deporte en el instituto actual.

No le gustaba moverse mucho por culpa de su falta de alimento y debilidad con sus huesos, estaba débil y mucho por los maltratos que recibía de su tía y de sí mismo. En el almuerzo no comía por falta de apetito, apenas comía la ensalada que era una mínima porción y un vaso de agua que recibía por Blueberry. Iba a esos lugares como el comedor obligado por él específicamente, y pocas veces se rendía para que Ink comiera algo más, solo lograba una cucharada de la comida y siempre en los recreos le ofrecía parte de su colación, Ink no lo comprendía, no entendía por qué tanto esmero para que comiera y cuidara su salud, después de todas las semanas que nunca le habló a nadie y trataba de ignorar y eludir a cada uno de sus compañeros, hasta a Lust pareció aburrirse de su silencioso comportamiento, Ink solamente era un estorbo.

Suspiró al llegar a la entrada del edificio, y miró a sus lados, no se sentía muy bien, habían varias personas más que llegaban solos o acompañados de amigos que seguramente se encontraron al doblar la esquina, mientras que otros estaban en el patio principal juntándose en grupos, todos parecían tener su sitio allí.

Ese día había amanecido con un horrible bajón que no pudo controlar ni disminuir con la ducha, y ya había llorado tanto que le dolían las cuencas, las sentía muy pesadas y picaban, varias veces bostezaba por lo mal que había dormido, sentía que esa jornada sería fatigante, cualquier paso en falso y nuevamente lloraría.

Se sentó en su asiento en el salón sin llamar la atención, seguramente los que estaban allí en sus puestos lo mirarían de reojo sabiendo que nunca sería un joven normal, alguien que hablara, los mudos eran aburridos, y hasta para Ink se le hacia agobiante el hecho de no pronunciar palabra, empezaba a oír cosas y ya estaba bien con los murmuros de los demás.

— Buenos días, Ink. —Saludó Blue al llegar al salón junto a Dream, él siempre sonreía tímidamente a su lado, sin mucha inspiración de hablar, el arándano siempre tenía el turno de expresar sus sentimientos y no le molestaba, pero a Ink sí, le agobiaba que su mundo fuera destruido con solo la voz chillona del chico, quien apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa que compartía con el prostituto— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Ink asintió sin ganas, como nunca sonreía y se mantenía tieso en su neutral pero sufrida expresión a Blue le costaba deducir si mentía o no, siempre veía tristeza en aquellas apagadas pupilas, y quería ayudar.

Mas Dream quien tenía una ligera habilidad de percibir emociones le entregaba una pegatina en su mesa, o algún dulce, con sus pupilas amarillentas y con una radiante expresión que para muchos era la adorabilidad en persona.

— Ten buen día, Ink.

Ambos se fueron a sentar a sus puestos dejando al aludido con la pegatina de una estrella dorada en la mesa. Él las sacaba y se las pegaba en las hojas de su cuaderno, y seguía con lo suyo mientras vigilaba con poca tranquilidad a su compañero de banco quien sonreía coqueto cuando lo saludaba con la mano. Había conseguido a expensas de la paciencia que no lo saludara con un beso en la mejilla, era un acto repugnante.

Estaban en silencio las primeras horas, el docente hablaba sin emoción con las clases de química y todos copiaban la pizarra con la misma deprimida actitud, cualquier sonido que no fuera del superior podía ser percibido por todos, estaban incómodos. Ink tampoco seguía mejorando en su sentimiento, estaba presionado y su pecho ligeramente le dolía, hasta el punto de tener que aferrarse a las ropas para apaciguar un momento el dolor, le estaba costando respirar, de vez en cuando se perdía en su mundo y recordaba los días que no intentó suicidarse, algo que le dejaba mucho más retraído de lo normal, poco a poco se estaba mareando, esto no era bueno.

Para cuando dejaron de enseñar todos incluyendo Ink salieron a los corredores y pasillos, para entablar alguna conversación con otros cursos o estirar las piernas. Caminaba con cuidado, sin muchos ánimos de tener que hacer ello pero realmente deseaba respirar aire libre al patio y sentir la humedad entre sus huesos, no lo solía hacer, pero igualmente había sido para escapar de Blue y no tener que forzar una expresión indiferente, estaba alterado y la multitud no ayudaba.

Llegó al fúnebre aire libre, con la misma sensación de incomodidad y baja moral, la presión se quedaba en su pecho y sentía como se ahogaba, estaba entrando en pánico sin saber el por qué. Le solían dar aquellos ataques cuando estaba solo, y a lo que recurría era dormir a la fuerza con las pastillas de su tía o bañarse, a veces salía a pasear por las calles a perderse, aunque muchas veces resultaba perseguido por maleantes por las malas pintas que llevaba, o por perros.

Ahora mismo deseaba calmar su respiración, agitada y acelerada, el sudor era potente y pasaba por su faz sin permiso, haciendo caminos como querían hacer sus lágrimas en ese momento, pálido buscó con la mirada algún banco en donde sentarse, pero todos estaban ocupados, algunos comenzaban a mirarlo y esas pupilas eran penetrantes para él, debía huir.

Con ansiedad y mareado caminó tambaleante hasta el interior del instituto, bajando la mirada y temiendo de la gente, buscó con urgencia al baño y al encontrar uno se encerró, avanzó hasta llegar la pared del otro extremo y se dejó caer abrazando sus piernas y respirando bruscamente, no podía soportar el dolor y varias cosas estaba pasando por su mente, las lágrimas salieron y comenzó a sollozar, por suerte no había nadie adentro, así más libertad tuvo de estar desesperado.

— ¿Quién está...?

La voz de ciertamente de un desconocido lo aturdió más, pues cuando se trataba de esconderse no era el mejor. Sollozando pudo observar con dificultad a un esqueleto con una bufanda roja, quien se había acercado y tomó de sus hombros rápidamente.

— ¿H-Hey? ¿Me escuchas...? Hey, hey, todo está bien... ¿Qué ocurre?

Ink olvidando al completo de su intento de ser mudo, comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, pero trataba de decir que lo dejaran solo, el contacto de las manos esqueléticas sobre sus húmeros buscando calmarlo lo hacía empeorar, estaba recordando cuando su único amigo muerto había estado con él cuando tuvo algo parecido.

— D-Déjame... Déjame... —Decía entre sollozos Ink, llorando y sin poder empujarlo, pero a quien estaba viendo doble impedía su intento de escapar.

— Ink. Todo está bien. Respira, no pienses cosas malas. Inhala, exhala. Por favor. Tranquilo.

El susodicho se abrazó a sí mismo negando, no podía parar de llorar o imaginar, su pecho le estaba doliendo y sus respiraciones estaban siendo muy audibles, oía otros pasos y tener que ser visto así lo empeoraba, quería morirse. El contrario tenía una voz gentil y maternal, algo que no recordaba haber oído de otra persona, tal dedicación a calmarlo hace años que no la veía.

— Geno ¿que está ocurriendo?

— Reaper, no dejes que nadie entre, por favor.

Ink no hacía caso a nada, había sentido como era envuelto en los brazos del de parche en su cuenca, lo estaban abrazando mientras recibía mimos en su espalda, con cierto masaje para destensar sus huesos, y para el menor, eso le hacía sentir mucho más calmado de lo que esperaba, se sentía... Seguro y protegido, que todo estaría bien si se dejara llevar.

Siguió en medio del llanto sin dejar de abrazarse, cerrando sus cuencas mientras podía recuperar la estabilidad en su respiración y sus sollozos bajaban de volumen, tragó saliva dejando escapar un largo suspiro entrecortado, no había recibido antes un abrazo tan dulce de parte de alguien que no fuera su tío de hace mucho tiempo, sin recordar más quería continuar así por más tiempo.

Geno, parecía comprender sus deseos y se quedó en silencio mientras pasaba sus falanges por la espalda impropia, delicado en sus tactos mientras reposaba su propio cráneo en el de Ink, acunando y acurrucando con paciencia, parecía tener experiencia cuando se trataba de tranquilizar a alguien, lo hacía muy bien. 

Después de un momento se separó con lentitud, y le secó unas lágrimas a Ink con su pulgar, pasando por su mejilla con delicadeza, el menor había abierto sus cansados ojos para ver mejor al de bufanda, no había nadie más, pues Reaper estaba al otro lado de la puerta o no estaba cerca de su rango de visión.

— ¿Mejor? Puedes hablar tranquilo, no hay nadie más cerca...

No pretendió hablar por un momento, inconscientemente se había aferrado a la mangas del ajeno, y de prisa al notarlo lo soltó bajando la mirada, los falanges ajenos se dedicaban a sobar con cuidado sus hombros, y en su rostro se dibujaba una amable sonrisa dispuesta a escuchar los problemas de todos, Ink por una vez en su estadía en la escuela se sentía seguro en decir algo.

— U-Uh... gracias... 

Fue levantado con ayuda de Geno, ambos de pie se movió discretamente hacia el lavamanos para poder lavarse el rostro, con el cuidado de no mojar su parche, el de bufanda suspiró sin dejar de expresar alivio, para colocarse a su lado, sin mucha cercanía.

— No agradezcas, realmente me preocupó no verte con Blueberry o en el salón... ¿Puedes salir? 

Más relajado, Ink se miró al espejo y de reojo a su compañero, no estaba tan agobiado como con la compañía de Blue y eso más que nada lo dejaba en duda, no quería encariñarse con alguien pues siempre sucedía algo horrible, no quería quedar solo por el egoísmo de otros, quienes juegan con los sentimientos, pero la confianza que había nacido era reconfortante, no cualquiera se detiene a calmar a alguien y darle un abrazo a un mero desconocido, esos eran puntos a favor. 

Asintió secándose con las mangas el rostro mojado, y Geno complacido se adelantó donde la puerta para tocar unas cuantas veces, posteriormente se abrió asomándose el chico de túnica negra que se abría a la cintura dejando ver sus pantalones del mismo tono y zapatos lustrados, era ropa elegante y coqueta, además de que su mirada en sus cuencas estaba perdida pero su tenebrosa vista se cubría por una sonrisa del mismo deje que su ropa, juguetona, sin embargo ahora mismo estaba con un semblante preocupado, y una pupila quedó observando fijamente a Ink.

— Oh, es el pequeñín. —Dijo con un tono para que fuera escuchado por solo Geno que estaba a su lado, sin embargo el aludido pudo escuchar, Reaper se llevó un buen codazo por parte de su compañero.— Ouch. ¡Oye!

— Más respeto. Acaba de salir de un ataque de ansiedad y tú le dices eso. —Negó con la cabeza y volvió con Ink, brindando una protectora sonrisa, diciendo con la mirada "Tranquilo, no muerde, si lo hace yo personalmente lo mato".— Él es Reaper, es un idiota que se puede soportar. Yo soy Geno, nunca nos hemos presentado como se debía.

— Ink... Soy Ink...

— Tu nombre es de muerte, Ink. —Dijo burlón Reaper, eso le dio un escalofrío a este, ¿debía hacer chistes de la mortalidad?—Ahora vamos porque realmente esos espejos me dan escalofrios.

Así mismo salieron lentamente, más por Ink quien sus piernas seguían ligeramente temblorosas, poco a poco recuperaba su color en sus huesos y las ojeras dejaban de ser tan visibles, Geno le tenía agarrado el brazo para que no se cayera.

Geno era más alto que Ink y un poco más bajo que Reaper, su bufanda roja tenía un viviente color y abrigo era blanco con toques rojos junto a su remera, sus zapatos también tenían ese mismo tono y en su cuenca llevaba un parche más grande para que tapara solamente su ojo derecho, había cierta historia detrás de aquella sonrisa que era muy seguro, mas no iba a ser una molestia preguntando, iba a seguir con su ideal de quedar callado y esperaba que ellos no contaran su secreto.

Llegaron al salón y aún no había llegado más gente, seguía habiendo un clima incómodo pero para Ink todo estaba más ligero, algo pesado pero podía soportarlo para no caer en la desesperación otra vez, se quería sentar pero alguien se lo impidió, y ese fue Geno.

— Será mejor que te cambiemos de ese puesto de Lust, nadie quiere sentarse a su lado y eres un héroe por soportarlo estos días, mh...

— Puede sentarse al lado de Outer, también está desocupado.

— No. A veces se sienta con Ganz y no es la idea incomodarles en sus melosos planes, Reaper. —Geno comenzaba a caminar por el salón hasta quedar en su puesto, pareció tener una idea cuando sonrió como si estuviera iluminado, y sin lástima o pena de hacer lo siguiente, tomó el bolso de Reaper que estaba a su lado para dejarlo en el puesto vació que estaba junto a Outer.— Así está mejor.

— ¡Pero! ¿¡Oye, me ha costado dos meses en lograr sentarme contigo y ahora me cambias así de fácil!? —El de túnica exclamó más que enojado; dolido, abrazándose al brazo del más bajo recreando tristeza.— Acabas de decir que Outer estaba ocupado, sniff. 

— Ya no recuerdo nada, ¿Dónde están las pruebas? Suéltame o te coloco al lado de Lust.

Ink tomó sus cosas en silencio viendo aquella escena tan peculiar, realmente ellos dos parecían algo más que amigos, o algo peor, quizá ese tal Reaper acosaba a Geno pues al parecer el último no disfrutaba de sus tactos y abrazos siendo él alguien cuidadoso y como un hermano mayor de excelencia, había un especie de odio distorsionado, pero como siempre, prefirió callar y con timidez dejar sus cosas en el puesto con Geno, estaba nervioso de ese nuevo lugar, y se notaba en los ligeros temblores de sus brazos cuando trató de dejar su bolso en su asiento.

— ¿Estás bien, Ink? —Preguntó por lo bajo el de bufanda roja cuando dejó de hacer caso al pobre Reaper, el susodicho ya ni podía abrir el cierre del objeto por la poca fuerza y temblores que estaba teniendo, con ayuda lo sentaron.— Hey, tranquilo, acá estarás más seguro y no hablaremos si no quieres, ¿sí? No quiero que estés incómodo, pero estaré contigo cuando lo necesites, nadie quiere que entres en pánico otra vez.

La gente comenzaba a entrar por el toque de campana al aula, sin hacer caso a la escena, no a muchos les interesaba o se dieron cuenta del cambio de puesto de nuestro protagonista y así era mejor para él, estaba mejor con tener esa compañía que su alma necesitaba para estar más tranquilo, aunque seguían las dudas, ¿Sería lo correcto ser su amigo? o juntarse con él, parecía estar lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidarlo, aunque eso sería una molestia, y ya con Reaper parecía no estar feliz con los resultados, había que esperar solamente y esperar a que las barajas elijan su destino.


	4. Capítulo 4

Le estaba gustando quedarse en aquel nuevo puesto con Geno, la sensación era más confortable cuando tenía el apoyo de aquel nuevo compañero que poseía mejores relaciones con cualquier otro, sin embargo trataba de mantenerse a raya con la situación y perdurar como un completo desconocido ante todos.

Reaper miraba rencorosamente a Ink cuando tenía la oportunidad, y era lo que le ocasionaba dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto con llevarse el puesto de él, no quería que lo odiarían, porque eso era un buen estimulante para su depresión. Tuvo permiso del de bufanda roja sentarse lo más cercano a la ventana, poder observar las frías vistas del patio en el tercer piso, como las hojas ya no pertenecían a las ramas de los grandes árboles y la lluvia estaba asomando entre los nubarrones que cubrían por completo el cielo, ocasionando que todos tuvieran que abrigarse más de lo normal, inclusive Lust que a obligación de muchos docentes y superiores tuvo que colocarse un abrigo, por supuesto que aunque su cuerpo ya no fuera expuesto a los ojos de todos, perduraba su comportamiento coqueto.

Estaba cómodo ahí en su asiento, observando de reojo como su compañero de banco hablaba normalmente con Blue y Dream en el puesto de adelante, haciendo lo posible para evadir las preguntas que hacían por Ink, la razón del porqué estaba ahora a su lado, y varias cosas, como si fuera una falsa su amistad y que solo lo dejó al lado para preguntar y saber de él, por supuesto que negaba con la cabeza y no contaba nada, y eso a Ink le aliviaba.

Podía confiar un poco en él.

Geno tampoco se dejaba muy fácil al hablar de su vida, los temas que tomaba con Ink cuando estaban solos o junto a Reaper eran generales y nunca íntimos, y lo aceptaba, así como él no quería hablar de su estado, el de bufanda no tenía la obligación de decir toda información que sentía innecesaria para una charla, sin embargo había cosas que sí contaba, y eso se lo colocaba curioso.

Geno tenía dos hermanos en el mismo curso, y tuvo la "suerte" de hablar con uno de ellos, o el intento de, Ink quiso escapar del lugar apenas le tocaron la mano para estrecharla. Su hermano menor se llamaba Fresh, y su forma de hablar era peculiar, trajes de colores y pasaba de grupo en grupo hablando con estilo, era cómico, extraño, podía ser molesto para algunos, pero amigable para otros, Fresh era un misterio incluso para Geno.

El otro hermano era el del medio, y no contó mucho de él, con solo mirarlo con profundidad la otra vez le daba saber toda una personalidad retraída y callada, se juntaba con los chicos del grupo de al fondo y no participaba mucho en esas conversaciones, a veces se veía hablando con el otro azabache o con Horror que también andaba en las mismas con su silencio, tenía curiosidad, pero prefería dejar de lado ello, la mirada que expresaba Error era de odio al mundo, sabía que, si se acercaba, rápidamente se alejaría diciendo alguna grosería o despreciando su existencia.

Aunque más de una vez el azabache se había quedado mirando a Ink a sus espaldas. Pues. Se sentaba justo en el banco de atrás, pero no había razones para intercambiar palabras.

Ese día estaba lloviendo fuerte, el profesor de historia había faltado a clases y ahora estaban sin docente que los viera, algo que a nadie le importaba, así mismo podían hablar libremente y pararse para hacer desorden, aunque también estaban relajados como lograr el cometido de volcar mesas o jugar adentro, no como el primer día cuando Ink llegó a ese salón. Reaper había llegado tarde y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su amado, apoyado en la mesa cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, al parecer, durmiendo.

Ink tuvo la orden de despertarlo si el de túnica llegaba, pues no había podido dormir bien ese día por algunos asuntos familiares, pero no fue capaz de llamar su atención a tiempo cuando Reaper colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para marcar silencio y lentamente tomar a Geno en brazos para él sentarse en su asiento y dejarlo sobre sus piernas, lo hizo de tal manera y con tal fuerza para que el otro no despertara, y lo logró. Geno quedó apoyado en el pecho de Reaper mientras dormía, el último sonrió victorioso.

— Que tal. —Saludó después a Ink, quien había bajado la mirada para no tener que apreciar la escena y la vergüenza de no haber cumplido un simple recado.— Hey, no te sientas mal, cosita, no es la primera vez que hago esto y a él le gusta, heh.

El menor, miró a los lados y a su alrededor dudoso de hablar o no, Blue y Dream estaban en el puesto de Cross hablando con el susodicho, y los puestos de atrás estaban ocupados, emitió un sonido que expresaba agobio y negó con la cabeza. Reaper entendió el gesto. Más o menos.

— Oh, verdad, eres mudo. Pero al menos, estás mejor. Geno es muy amable y materno cuando se necesita, perfecto para ser madre de nuestros futuros hijos. —Rió por lo bajo ilusionado, e Ink le miró de reojo con atención, nunca supo con claridad cuál era el estado actual de ellos dos, pero estaba claro que Reaper tenía una gran ilusión con ser pareja del de roja bufanda, hasta un futuro tan adorable /y hostigante/ de tener una familia.

Prefirió no opinar respecto al tema, la familia era un punto muy delicado para él y rememorar lo mucho que sufrían sin ellos, sus padres, le daban ganas de llorar, así de frágil era, y no quería hacer otro espectáculo. Volvió su cabeza a la hoja de cuaderno que había abierto para seguir dibujando, pasatiempo que había aprovechado en las horas de receso al estar solo, apoyado en la ventana para evitar vistas curiosas, solo Geno y el grupo han tenido la oportunidad de mirar sus obras, halagando minuciosamente.

Ahora mismo dibujaba un cráneo legendario , uno perteneciente a la leyenda de los humanos que alguna vez quizá habitaron la tierra, con sus respectivas partes de una calavera, dientes cuencas, y un sombreado perfecto a lápiz grafito. Le gustaban esas historias tan misteriosas, aunque su tía una vez al pillar sus dibujos los había roto gritando y exclamando que esas cosas eran del diablo, asquerosos y repugnantes.

Geno pronto había despertado con lentitud dándose cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Reaper, inmediatamente había saltado del susto propinando un empujón al otro, moviendo a Ink quien pasó llevar su lápiz por el dibujo, haciendo una gruesa línea por lo menos en un espacio en blanco.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Reaper, no hagas es- ¡Oh, Ink, l-lo siento! —Fueron tantas emociones juntas para el de bufanda roja que solo pudo estirar su mano en todo el rostro de Reaper para alejarlo y mantenerlo lejos de sí e intentar zafarse de los brazos del nombrado antes de acercarse más a Ink para saber si había arruinado su dibujo.

Ink estuvo sin reacciones bruscas o importantes, mirando la nada como si el rayón que tuvo en su hoja no fuera de importancia, y así lo era, los focos que hacían papel de pupila no amenazaron frustración ni enojo, simplemente suspiró y agarró el borrador moviendo sus labios en un intento de decir. "no es nada" "no te preocupes". Geno de todas formas no estuvo muy convencido, pero lo dejó estar por un rato para espabilar aún de su cansancio, bajo su cuenca visible yacían bolsas negras y muy visibles por culpa de su blanquecina cutis y eso preocupaba a Ink, puede que lo mejor era no preguntar, sin embargo ni él se entendía con claridad, sus impulsos actuaban contra sus pensamientos creando un conflicto interno que debía manejar cuanto antes.

La hora pasó y los estudiantes salieron al comedor para desayunar, ese día había tocado por suerte café para despertar a todos y mantenerlos con una temperatura estable, el frío calaba los huesos de todos y era muy molesto tener que enfermarse a esas alturas del año, las pruebas semestrales se acercaban y la mayoría no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad. Ink prefirió quedarse en su asiento para seguir dibujando, quedando solo en aquel solitario salón. 

El lugar era amplio y blanco, la pintura estaba distribuida de tal forma que dejaba en claro (heh) que fue bajo las manos de los propios alumnos los espacios que faltaban pintar o las manchas de pintura en ciertas partes ocultas del salón, donde se ubicaba habían cortinas azules con toques amarillos sutiles y encantadores, brindando la ilusión de un cielo estelar, o el universo para ser más exactos, seguramente si apagaban las luces esos puntos que pasaban por estrellas brillarían con supremacía. Él no haría eso, por supuesto, era mejor abstenerse de la curiosidad y dejar su mente ocupar por los dibujos que estaba dispuesto a terminar, de todos modos, si hiciera su experimento, en su estado actual, aunque brillaran y dieran un espectáculo como una lluvia de estrellas, él no hallaría el resplandor, solo oscuridad.

Su soledad fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien con quien nunca pudo hablar y su aura intimidaba con tal solo pasar, y con solo abrir la puerta del salón a Ink le hizo tener un espamo de pánico casi arruinando el dibujo que había comenzado hace minutos, como tenía la espalda contra la pared y sus pies apoyados en la silla de Geno tenía la posición perfecta para ver de reojo el camino que hacía el otro, como vestía, como llevaba en la mano un chocolate a medio terminar.

Aquel como su compañero de banco le había contado y descrito, era su hermano, Error, tenía un chaleco rojo con un abrigo negro con detalles amarillos y azules, llevaba la capucha puesta y tenía puesto jeans negros con zapatillas del mismo tono, su rostro tenía marcas azules, curiosas manchas que llamaron la atención de Ink, pero su expresión no manifestaba amabilidad ni carisma, parecía estar de mal humor, o así siempre parecía. Había mirado de reojo al más bajo al detenerse en el pasillo que lo dirigía a su asiento, con una mano en el bolsillo y erguido, parecía estar examinando con cuidado al individuo para sentarse en su respectivo puesto y hacer ademán de hablar.

— Gracias por separar a mi hermano del idiota de Reaper. —Se limitó a encogerse de hombros al decir ello, su voz era grave y ronca, hasta el punto de ser equilibrado a la perfección para hacerlo un buen tono que escuchar, Ink no se atrevió por nada en el mundo dirigir su mirada a las penetrantes cuencas del ajeno.— Tus dibujos son... llamativos.

Eso fue el colmo para el de ropas grises para obligarse deshacer su posición y sentarse bien y asentir débilmente, estaba muy incomodo que de repente un desconocido le dijera esas cosas y más encima estuvieran solos, ¿dónde estaban los demás? deseaba esconderse para siempre de ese tipo por el miedo que le estaba dando, y sabía que su conducta fue muy egoísta, haberle dado la espalda después de recibir un halago a su arte, el descontrol de su mente le dieron ganas de llorar, esa tensión no la soportaba.

— ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Ink? —La voz que pudo reconocer fue de Blue, quien había entrado junto a Dream frenando con brutalidad al ver a Ink escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, seguramente asfixiándose con su bufanda, avanzó rápido para socorrerlo y mirar con desdén al provocador de su desesperación.

Error estaba confundido de esa reacción, desde ahí supo con claridad que Ink era un ser delicado de tratar, y alzó sus manos como si le amenazaran con una pistola llevando el chocolate a su boca antes de dar su explicación.

— Eso mismo me estoy cuestionando, no me mates. —Su semblante era indolente, insufrible y con toques de desprecio, no le gustaba hablar con quien lo conocía como un arándano podrido, pero como existía un lazo amistoso entre ambos no podía ignorarlo como quisiera. Refunfuñó.— Simplemente le dije que dibujaba bien, nada más, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

Blue exhaló sonoramente mostrando indignación, como estaba dispuesto a conocer a Ink y ser su amigo se había memorizado los comportamientos del susodicho, y así saber lo que significaban sus gestos y facciones, había logrado algo y era que nunca había que meterse con sus dibujos ni aunque fueran buenas opiniones, mucho menos si quien lo decía era un completo desconocido como lo era Error. Pero ignoraba que tomarle tanta importancia al asunto mientras que Ink estaba en esa posición también era mala idea, lo ponían más nervioso y estresado, quería huir.

— ¡Gasp! ¡Nunca más le digas eso! 

— ¿Ahora qué hice? ¡No tiene nada de malo!

— ¡Sí lo tiene! ¡A él le pone nervioso que le digan eso por meros desconocidos!

— Ya lo noté, maldita sea, no me lo recuerdes.

— ¡Disculpate! 

— ¿Y crees que un perdón arreglará las cosas?

— La piedad es muy importante para la coexistencia de las especies, Error.

— Bah. Cállate. Me estás molestando con tu chillona voz.

— ¿¡Eeeeh!?

— ¡C-Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Están empeorando el estado de Ink con sus peleas! —Dream se había acercado para evitar mayores problemas, pues Error se había levantado de su puesto para amenazar en vano a Blueberry, y los temblores de Ink comenzaban a ser notorios.

— Me vale y una mierda. Joder, ya no puedo ni decir algo en este puto lugar, estoy harto.

Muchos ya comenzaban a llegar al salón y se quedaban callados al ver a Error molesto, no a muchos le aterraba su comportamiento, pues eran más violentos que él, pero era difícil que el azabache saliera de sus estribos, significaba que algo había sucedido para tener tan poca paciencia con su antiguo amigo, Blue se cruzó de brazos viendo como Error salía del salón empujando a quien se metiera en su camino, y casi haciendo lo mismo con Geno quien había llegado al notar la ausencia de su grupo, no obstante solo se dedicaron una mirada con profundos sentimientos negativos, y sin preguntar ambos pasaron de largo. Pocos también habían visto al de bufanda roja con ese rostro tan serio, solamente con Reaper con sus muecas de fastidio pero nunca tan lejos, existía tensión.

El rostro cambió de repente cuando vio a Ink tratando de secar sus lágrimas con sus mangas, a punto de tener un ataque de pánico por varias miradas sobre él y por la culpabilidad que tuvo por ser el motivo de la discusión de hace poco, solo provocaba problemas pensaba, y por cosas tan simples y para nada relevantes para que reaccionara así, sus manos temblando se abrazó a su cuerpo, siendo interrumpido en su agitada respiración por Geno, tomando de su hombro suavemente para susurrarle.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar agua? Creo que lo necesitas. 

Ink asintió débilmente y acompañados de Blue y Dream salieron del salón, quedando minutos antes que todos debieran entrar.

— Dios mío. No puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan testarudo. —Comentó Blue a todos, aunque solamente Dream respondió a sus quejas con una palmada en su espalda.

— Cálmate, Blue, o te saldrán arrugas. Seguramente ha tenido un mal día. ¿No?

El de prendas grises mantenía la mirada en el suelo siendo guiado por los pies de Geno, podía sentir cierta rigidez en su cuerpo, no estaba a gusto del tema de conversación que estaban teniendo ellos dos, pero intentaba mantener la calma respirando profundamente, e Ink lo imitaba para calmarse, en silencio.

— Tú no tienes la culpa, Ink. —Murmuró tomando la mano del aludido, fue un gesto muy suave que le proporcionó comodidad a Ink, como si fuese un niño pequeño que necesitase la ayuda de una madre para no perderse contra la multitud.— Él tiene reacciones muy... conflictivas y cuesta leer su mente, lo que fuera que haya sucedido, no será tu culpa. ¿sí?

Ink quiso protestar, sabía muy bien que también era su culpa por reaccionar así, no podía dejarse pisotear por palabras que fueron con buenas intenciones, pero simplemente no pudo, y una lágrima se coló por su cuenca arrepentido de todo el conflicto que había ocasionado, ya no sabía como volver a mirarle a la cara a Error, fue la primera vez que le intercambió palabras y lo había arruinado por completo, se sentía muy estúpido. 

¿Cómo sobreviviría seis meses de esa forma? 

[ Tiempo restante = 5 meses, 23 días. ]


	5. Capítulo 5

Ink no tenía paraguas como para irse a su casa después de la escuela, y esa era la duda que tuvo por el resto de la jornada como forma de dejar de preocuparse por el suceso de hace horas, el frío estaba calando sus huesos y estaba impaciente para que terminaran las clases y así volver a la casa y dormir, hubiera deseado caminar bajo la lluvia, pero en las condiciones actuales, con tal tormenta imprevista, era preferible no arriesgar más su débil salud.

Amaba caminar y ver cada gota cayendo hasta la superficie de la tierra, rebotar en el suelo y uniéndose hasta formar charcos, pensar mientras el cielo oscuro arruinaba un bello día, podía sentirse relajado, puede que más sensible pero el ruido lo dejaba somnoliento, podía estar un buen rato escuchando, hasta quedarse dormido o tomar café viendo la ventana.

Vagos recuerdos llegaban en ese momento, como cuando se divertía junto a su preciado amigo en días lluviosos, iban a una de las casas a tomar chocolate caliente para ver películas infantiles, y una que otro de terror en donde Ink siempre terminaba con pesadillas en las noches, en esas visitas ambos se iban a dormir juntos para relajar las malas vibras, en la misma cama y soñando mejor a como lo estarían en soledad, eran los mejores amigos.

Esas cosas lo destrozaban, hacia tiempo que no había tocado una película nueva ni mucho verlas, su tío al llegar debía estar con su mujer y por ello Ink se quedaba encerrado, oyendo risas, llantos, gritos, hasta jadeos, nunca quiso averiguar qué clases de videos veían ellos, y aunque estuviera pronto de cumplir la mayoría de edad; las series animadas, toda animación era lo mejor, quería conservar su infancia y no pensar en la sociedad.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del instituto en el umbral que los separaba de un recinto de estudio a la libertad, una distorsionada, puesto a que la lluvia imposibilitaba caminar sin hundirse en las veredas por las grietas y el barro, era todo un desafío avanzar sin mojarse, imposible cuando no se contaba con un paraguas cual protegerse. Por sus tristes recuerdos varias lágrimas se le escaparon además de un suspiro, uno entrecortado y difícil de contener, si se iba lento terminaría enfermo y mojado, además de gritos por parte de su tía por mojar el suelo de la casa al llegar, pero si se iba corriendo podía resbalarse o agarrar problemas respiratorios, no tenía buena habilidad en deporte, y también sería problemático para su familiar, avanzar sería ir a la muerte, pero quedarse era inasequible por la obligación de los mayores en cancelar los talleres.

Buscó con la mirada alguna vía de caminar sin mojarse más, algún techo continuo por la cual pasar uno en uno, pero lo que encontró apenas girar el rostro a un lado fue a Geno con un paraguas negro cerca de él, estaba acompañado por Fresh y al otro lado Reaper, siempre cerca del hermano mayor.

— Ink. ¿Te echamos una mano? Ya has visto antes a Fresh.

— Heya tinta brah! ¿Wassup coleguita Inky?

El rostro de Ink mostró incomodidad por aquel trato, se limitó en alzar la mano para saludar posteriormente estornudó, fantástico, ¿cómo era posible enfermarse con pocos minutos en el exterior?

— Tranquilo, mi hermano es de fiar, no hablará de tu condición, en fin, me gustaría llevarte a casa, tenemos a nuestra madre esperando en el auto.

— Es muy amable mi suegra, así que descuida, no te vamos a raptar. —Dijo en un tono bajo de voz Reaper abrazándose al brazo de su querido amor platónico, Ink dudó si aceptar.

No quería que supieran en donde vivían, podía hacerse conocido y hasta lo irían a visitar si se enfermaba, era lo más probable y no quería arriesgar su amistad si su tía los veía, no aceptaría que se juntaran de nuevo con él, no quería tampoco que supieran su estado, los horribles tratos que recibía, sería profanar su vida, y temía que ellos dejaran de ser buenos con él por lo mismo.

Pero era eso o morirse de pulmonía.

— B-Bien. —Susurró, tras ello el de túnica ofreció su paraguas al menor, asintiendo coqueto.

— Úsalo, yo estaré al lado de Genosito.

— Reaper, te voy a tirar a la calle si me vuelves a decir así. No estoy de humor.

— Brah, eso es unfresh, nada radical.

— Cállense los dos.

Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hasta la esquina del edificio, ahí los esperaba un auto, similar a una fulguneta por el espacio que ofrecía, ahí había una mujer en el volante, hermosa, a su lado en el copiloto yacía un esqueleto más, esqueleto que Ink reconocía muy bien.

Se le había olvidado que Error era hermano de Geno, en ende, ambos vivían en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo.

Reaper y Geno atrajeron a Ink para sentarlo junto a ellos en la primera fila, mientras que Fresh se quedaba solo en los asientos de atrás, acostado y relajado, el de telas grises estaba en medio a preferencia del de bufanda roja, y haciendo una breve presentación de Ink a su madre, avanzaron.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea. —Geno había estado callado cuando tuvo contacto visual con Error al entrar al vehículo, sin embargo al mirar tan incómodo a Ink mirando sus piernas debía hacer algo, Reaper miraba la ventana y miró de reojo a Geno, ambos no podían ser tan empalagosos con la madre del menor presente.— Hoy tenemos pensado comer palomitas y ver una películas todos juntos, ¿Por qué no te unes? Seria divertido pasar tiempo contigo, Ink. ¿Podemos, madre?

— Eso sí que suena fresco, Brodsky.

— Fresh, querido, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el modismo? —Aunque fuera un regaño la voz de su madre no parecía molesta, seguía manejando cambiando sigilosamente el camino para dirigirse de una vez a su casa.— Por supuesto que pueden, pero habría que ver si quien cuida a Ink le permiten quedarse, esta lluvia no parece querer irse.

Ink pudo oír un suspiro por parte del azabache, un sonido de fastidio que solo le provocó miedo, temor, no quiso elevar la mirada. Realmente él podía salir todo el tiempo que quería al exterior, la concesión de hacer cualquier cosa con la condición de que ello no afectara a la casa ni a su tía, y por nada en el mundo pediría su permiso si sabía que se negaría y lo mandaría a limpiar la casa, era una lógica particular en ella.

Sus pupilas sin color se dirigieron a Geno, quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, podía pasar un tiempo con ellos, si evitaba contacto visual con Error podía salvarse y no tener un bajón, habían probabilidades y quería sentirse bien, no estar deprimente, por alguna vez.

— Si no me sucede nada tengo permiso, señora...—Aunque fuera en un tono débil y cohibido, eso le bastó a la mujer para asentir y seguir manejando en silencio.

— Incluso puedes elegir la película. —Dijo Geno.

— Con que no sea romántica, me basta. —Aunque también sonase hipócrita, a Reaper le disgustaba esa clase de películas, el amor ajeno no le gustaba, un pensamiento egoísta que sólo Geno sabía, sus pensamientos eran bastantes opuestos.

La casa era de dos pisos pero espaciosa, su material, rústico y bien cuidado, y un jardín delantero que cruzaba hasta la puerta de rejas, negras y con filo en la parte superior, parecía ser una buena familia con favorable clase social.

La madre de los Crayon se fue al trabajo después de dejarlos y todos una vez dentro se dispusieron a caminar dispersos, Ink se mantuvo tras la puerta ya cerrada observando el salón, musitando un "permiso" antes de caminar y seguir a Geno quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

— Nuestra casa es la tuya, así que puedes sentirte a gusto, puedes prender la TV y ver lo que quieras, cualquier cosa estoy arriba, voy a cambiarme.

Reaper esperaba a Geno apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras, sonriendo galán y con un gesto de impaciencia, al parecer quería hacer algo a solas con el menor. Ink asintió, sin querer molestar la privacidad de ellos dos, no iba a pedir nada, se limitaría a mirar el lugar sin pasarse o sentarse a revisar sus dibujos, el frío seguía en su cuerpo, no iba a decir nada sobre eso.

Fresh había palmado con suavidad la espalda de Ink.

— ¡Tranquilo, bro, manucho! Tinta y yo podemos ver la televisión relajados mientras que muerte y tú preparan las cosas para la radical película. —Y bajó levemente sus lentes mostrando sus cuencas, las que provocaba escalofríos a muchos, e Ink se le enfrió los huesos, alterado.— Porque él te acompaña a eso. ¿No, pecador?

Reaper frunció el ceño sin saber como responder, solo pudo exclamar.

— No me llames así. —Geno ya estaba subiendo las escaleras ignorando el suceso, en el mismo momento donde Error bajaba, para Ink, ese conflicto familiar era tenso y peligroso, capaz de explotar en cualquier momento.

Ink fue guiado hasta al sofá, sentándose junto al de gafas oscuras en posesión del control remoto prendiendo la televisión, estaban dando un documental de animales marinos, después los créditos de una película, series animadas y por último un canal que hablaba de explicaciones científicas a las caídas y tropezones de monstruos. La ciencia de lo absurdo.

Error había quitado el control a su hermano para poner ese canal y sentarse en el sofá individual con una barra de chocolate, echándose en su puesto, Ink estaba sacando las cosas de sus mochilas cuando una caída llamó su atención, estuvo con medio cuaderno asomado escuchando hipnotizado la explicación de como era peligroso deslizarse en volcanes. Le era doloroso ver esos ejemplos, pero sus aclaraciones lo incitaban a oír más.

— ¡Brah! ¡Yo quería ver mi serie! ¡Esto no mola!

— Me da igual, es mi turno, a mí me gusta.

— A ninguno de los dos nos parece coolest, ¿Cierto, tin... ¿ta? —Fresh no pudo entender lo que pasaba, aunque su sonrisa pareció expandirse y reír.— No creí que Inky tuviera estos gustos tan físicos, hehe.

— Dos contra uno. Estás fuera, idiota. —Masculló con cierto aire de orgullo el azabache, tomando posesión del control y en consecuencia, de la televisión, Fresh se encogió de hombros con carisma y se levantó.

— Ya os dejo a solas, colega. De todas formas Tinta y beta brother deben hablar.

Ink espabiló al oír eso. Era la peor idea, no quería sentirse más culpable y tan solo pensar en ver a las cuencas del mayor le intimidaba. Sin embargo solo hizo un gesto físico que fue un ligero puchero con los labios y bajar la mirada, hablar no estaba correcto siendo un invitado. 

Error gruñó, lo que pasaba por su mente era un misterio para el de parche en la mejilla, y acomodándose siguió mirado la televisión en silencio, la situación creaba un ambiente tenso para Ink al igual como cuando estuvieron en el instituto, eso lo exasperaba y una gota de sudor pasó deslizando su cabeza, sus manos sudaron tomando su cuaderno y ahora ni la televisión lograba distraerlo, debía de hacer algo o si no podía darle un ataque de ansiedad, y su pecho ya le estaba presionando. Para algunos, hablar hacia alguien pese a las dificultades propias era todo un logro, algo que era difícil conseguir, y quienes no valoraban su esfuerzo no sabían lo horrible que era solo intentándolo. Su voz salió después de varios minutos quedando sin habla, perdiendo aire, era simplemente espantoso.

— H-Hey... —Fue un resultado aceptable para Ink, su voz pudo combatir contra el sonido del programa y fue suficientemente audible, Error había girado ligeramente su cabeza en gesto de que estaba escuchando, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. El de telas grises se puso nervioso — Y-Yo siento reaccionar así en el c-curso... y provocar que t-te enojes de tal modo.

Ink pudo oír un suspiro por parte del azabache, quien permanecía observando la Tv, alzó una mano para interrumpir su lamento y hablar.

— No te disculpes. Mi enojo no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿Vale? No tengo rencores contra ti, así que te ruego no comerte la cabeza con eso. —Sus pupilas se dirigieron a él, llamativas al igual que sus rojizas cuencas, el rostro de Error era bastante vistosos y provocaban a Ink deseos de copiarlo en sus blancas hojas, estaba paralizado mirándolo— Hagamos que no pasó nada, y tal vez iniciemos bien. 

Ink prontamente como él alzó sus cejas esperando respuesta, asintió, más aliviado por haber hecho tal acto de clemencia, un peso menos de encima que agradecía, se sintió mejor consigo mismo.

En ese momento Geno había bajado junto a Reaper con una caja con películas en su interior en sus brazos, el de bufanda roja sonreía algo sonrojado y pasó rápidamente hacia la cocina cruzando el living donde estaba Error e Ink.

— ¿Y Fresh? —Preguntó de paso, cuando notó el programa que estaban dando y al poseedor del control todo quedó claro, suspirando.— Ya vendrá, bueno, tenemos a disposición bebida y palomitas dulces, ¿algo más que traiga?

— Chocolate. —Habló Error de sentada, algo bruto, Geno pareció ignorarlo.

— ¿Y tú, Ink? 

— Estoy bien así. —Cierta confianza había nacido entre Ink y Geno como para que el primero pudiera responder sin mayores titubeos, el segundo se sentía orgulloso y feliz por los buenos cambios que habían en él.

Geno asintió y siguió caminando hasta la cocina para que entonces Reaper dejara la caja al suelo arrodillándose en un ademán agotador, revisando las caratulas sonriendo.

— Oye... Estas cosas no están nada mal. —Error también se acercó a la caja para revisar.— ¿Por qué tenían guardado todo esto? Hay mucho de Marvel, Disney, ¡Hay de todo! 

— Películas de nuestro padre. —Se limitó a contestar Error, quitando el polvo.— Espero y sigan funcionando. 

— Estos cachivaches seguirán andando. Es una intuición. 

Ink curioso dejó el cuaderno a un lado para acercarse lentamente, Reaper indicó con sus cuencas que también podía revisar si deseaba, de todos modos, el de pupilas descoloridas tenía el poder de elegir cual iban a ver ahora. Así mismo tomó algunas con portadas llamativas, superheroes con poderes fabulosos, juveniles, románticas, de terror, suspenso, era una buena selección, y muchas no las había visto antes, era dificil saber cual poner para que todos la vieran y que a la vez ellos lo disfrutaran. ¿Cual género sería adecuado para los cinco? 

Apretó los labios a punto de rendirse, apoyando su espalda en el sofá desde el suelo, notando que Reaper estaba dejando a un lado las románticas con el rostro arrugado, Error ya estaba distraído mirando las caídas de la televisión, desde su perspectiva, Ink no podía notar si sonreía o no, es más, apenas había visto una sonrisa suya cuando conversaba con Horror hace muchos días atrás. Eso era algo en común, Ink tampoco había sonreído en toda su estadía y hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, no había razones, su mundo había perdido color, pero... puede que pudiera conseguir algo estando con ellos. Especialmente Geno, se sentía bien con él, alguien que lo ayudó especialmente en sus momentos más críticos, sin importar su estado de ánimo.

Geno había llegado con botanas dejándolas en el sofá, las bebidas en el mueble al lado del mueble nombrado y tirado hacia el azabache chocolate, y haciéndose espacio en la cara restante de la caja. Error disgustado de esa acción se levantó del suelo para retirarse, no dijo nada y eso preocupó un poco a Ink, Reaper hizo una mueca expresando que ni loco hiciera una estupidez, este captó la indirecta y se acomodó.

— ¿Aún no han elegido lo que vamos a ver? —Suspiró sonriendo para aliviar la tensión.— ¿Y qué haces sacando las románticas de la caja, Reaper?

— Hay muchas muy buenas, y es que prefiero yo hacer una película romántica contigo, Geno ~.

Y así recibió un empujón por parte de Geno, a Ink no le molestaba que hicieran eso frente a él, no exageraban y a veces podía ser cómico, decidió tomar una película al azar y salió. 

"La momia"

— Wow. Es una buena elección. —Comentó Geno.— Solo he visto la primera así que no me molesta verla de nuevo, ¿Qué os parece que empecemos de una vez? 

— ¿Y los demás? —Osó cuestionar Ink.

— Fresh seguro no tarda en bajar, aunque creo que iba a hablar en videollamada con el chico de un curso menor nuestro. Y Error... que haga lo que quiera. Tampoco está obligado a ver peliculas con nosotros. Sentémonos, tú, Reaper lejos de mí.

— ¡Pero amor mío! ¡No está tu madre! 

— ¡Pero sí está Ink! ¡N--No quiero que se incomode con tus tontos tratos! 

— ¿Vais a ver la película o no? —Error había bajado las escaleras con un traje más cómodo, pantuflas y sentándose en el sillón que antes marcó propiedad, Ink estaba sentado en el de tres al medio, esperando que iniciaran, ya estaba acostumbrado a guardar silencio sobre todo en discusiones— Se está haciendo de noche.

Eso fue un punto en su favor, era verdad y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo, con rapidez colocaron la pelicula y se acomodaron, Ink hace tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso, y el ambiente se había hecho mucho más cómodo, aunque solamente para Ink, sabía, que esto no se iba a solucionar tan fácil, y no deseaba más mal que el propio suyo.

Ahora se iba a concentrar en los vídeos, y salir de la realidad un momento.

[ Tiempo restante = 5 meses, 22 días ]


	6. Capítulo 6

Esa noche había dormido en la habitación de Fresh, puesto a que él se había fugado en sus palabras para juntarse con el chico que antes Geno había mencionado, eso le contaron y realmente prefería no opinar respecto al tema, normalmente algunos monstruos querían hacer de todo para juntarse con sus amigos o pareja, saltándose las reglas impuestas para su bienestar, el hermano mayor de ellos desconfiaba en lo que hacía al salir de casa, pues sabía lo que hacía y después de muchas discusiones había aceptado cuidar su espalda en vez de contárselos a sus padres, la madre Crayon era una mujer trabajadora que llegaba al siguiente día en la mañana, llegaba, dormía y después de realizar algunas tareas volvía al empleo, solía ser amable con todos y con Ink le había agarrado cierto cariño especial, antes de irse al trabajo una vez le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara se lo dijera, además de darle una cariñosa sonrisa que provocó a Ink nervios.

Ink no quería meterse en más problemas que no le incumbía, pero habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaba a visitar el hogar del trío de hermanos, justo cuando Fresh hacía de las suyas, dando la oportunidad de dormir en su alcoba cuando se escabullía, era una cama algo incómoda, pero el ambiente era mejor comparado a su propia habitación, había hablado de estas visitas a su tío cuando se lo encontró un día al regresar a casa, y había reaccionado más feliz de lo que esperaba. Con solo tener ropa de cambio podía quedarse cuanto quisiera con ellos, confiaba en su sobrino y sabía que no eran malas juntas, además del simple hecho que Ink no sería capaz de estar en esos malos grupos por su estado.

Geno y Error seguían en su disputa, y no habían señales directas de que se iba a solucionar, pero muchas veces Ink pudo notar la mirada fija en su hermano cuando Reaper se acercaba, y eso le daba una hipótesis, el problema era Reaper.

Un día viernes habían formado una pijamada, ahora eligiendo una película de terror a elección del de capucha, Ink ahora iba preparado y tenía en su bolso su ropa de cambio para el siguiente día, igualmente callado como a diario, había algo que aún no lo dejaba en paz, y sinceramente, iba a actuar antes de caer a la tristeza. Sus bajones se habían vuelto menos frecuentes en los días que los visitaba, pero cuando llegaba a su casa desprendía toda tensión al dormir otra vez solo. Aunque a veces llegaba al punto que al quedarse a dormir con ellos lloraba un poco, era una necesidad que le costaba superar, y Geno, no se quejaba, lo comprendía.

Eso fue algo más que descubrió del esqueleto de bufanda roja, al parecer también había estado con depresión hace unos años y había logrado superarlo gracias a su familia y por Reaper, el de ropa semejante a una túnica siempre había estado con él cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no, y ello aunque antes había sido causa de que su depresión empeorara para Geno, pudo acostumbrarse y dejarse llevar, después de un tiempo había aceptado hasta su amor, a veces el amor podía solucionarlo, ya sea de amistad, de familia, de pareja. Una bonita historia que hasta había provocado que llorara enfrente a Geno cuando le contaba la situación que vivió tiempo atrás hace una semana, aquella noche Ink no podía pegar un ojo y el otro lo había oído sollozar de una atendiéndolo al ir por un vaso de agua. 

Ink le debía mucho a Geno.

También no faltaba la relación que comenzaba a fluir entre Error e Ink, era algo más cerrado y difícil de que florezca, puesto a que ambos eran muy callados por igual y los silencios era lo que más abundaban entre ambos, seguía siendo pesado, y para Ink su pecho no le dejaba tranquilo, su alma se encogía y más que valentía para iniciar conversación, había temor.

Error a veces hablaba, saber como estaba y algunos temas triviales para aliviarlo, de vez en cuando podía notar su amabilidad interior y su voz era relajante cuando extendía sus diálogos, eso provocaba ciertos nervios en su ser, y cada vez la tentación era mayor, antes de ir a esa junta, lo había dibujado, o intentado, no le había gustado y estaba dispuesto a botarlo al basurero cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Ya estaban por la mitad de la película cuando Ink estaba temblando de miedo, varias veces había soltado chillidos de terror cuando gritos de improvisos saltaban en la pantalla, Geno también estaba aterrado, pero para calmar a su amigo le tomaba del brazo, sobando, habían apagado la luz para dar más ambiente tétrico al entorno y Reaper estaba en el suelo sentado a lo indio disfrutando de tanto grito y suspenso, aunque según Geno, solo se hacía el fuerte.

Fresh también estaba en la junta de amigos y hermanos por segunda vez, y Error estaba como siempre en su propio sofá, inmune, aunque a veces se sobresaltaba cuando las criaturas de la película hacía sus ataques sorpresas, Ink estaba muy aterrado, y varias veces llegó a tapar sus cuencas con sus manos para no sufrir un ataque cardiaco, pálido y al borde del colapso dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, y pronto como pudo controlar su cuerpo se hizo bola en su puesto. 

— ¡Woooh! ¡Algunas películas antiguas sí que son buenas! —Comentó Reaper estirándose, comiendo las migajas del bol donde antes estaban sus palomitas, miró a su pareja y a Ink en específico, pues su estado llamaba la atención a simple vista y Geno estaba dándole un pequeño masaje.— Tampoco ha sido tan tenebroso... ¿o sí?

— ¡Tinta! Calmita y respira colega. Esas cosas no son frescas y no vendrán a nuestra radical casa. right? —Trataba de calmar Fresh, aunque como varias veces se ha dicho, su dialecto incomodaba más a Ink que tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño, Ink? —Esta vez fue Geno quien habló, Ink paralizado no contestaba, tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas y tiritando, el frío que la primera vez había sentido volvió de golpe.— Error, lleva a Ink al baño.

— ¿Que qué? ¿Por qué yo? Tú te ofreciste primero. —Error se había levantado manteniendo su indiferencia al espectáculo que estaba formando otra vez el menor, aunque que le hayan llamado para socorrerlo le había molestado, ¿y donde quedó el servicial Geno? Ese repentino cambio de idea le jodió, más cuando su ley de hielo se rompía de tal forma.

— ¡Porque Fresh está contestando una llamada y no pienso dejarlo ir hoy! 

Reaper estaba guardando las cosas intentando no meterse en la pelea, no por ser cobarde o por no tener coraje para cuidar a su querido chico, si no, por algo mucho más profundo, y si decía algo podía arruinar mucho más las cosas que se estaban manteniendo tan bien.

Error gruñó cual animal e intentó calmarse, por saber lo que ocurría cuando agobiaban mucho más a Ink, asintió, y ayudó con cierto repudio al más bajo para llevarlo con él al baño no muy lejano.

El azabache trataba de no tocar mucho al de ropas grises, no por asco, tenía cierto desagrado tocar, aunque si deseaba que Ink volviera en sí, debía guiarlo con las manos, y resignado le tomó los hombros para llevarlo, el otro estaba aturdido, y sus cuencas estaban sumamente abiertas del miedo, traumado por soportar la ronda de terror, y no dejaba de imaginar cosas peores, alucinaciones por cada lugar que miraba distorsionando su realidad, pequeñas lágrimas salieron, recordando apenas que tenía que respirar.

— Joder... ¿También te tengo que lavar el rostro? —Masculló, tenía que aceptar que le estaba preocupando la expresión inerte de su acompañante, sin vida, como si alguien le hubiera extraído el alma, una vez en el baño, abrió el grifo y le salpicó con los dedos gotas de agua, consiguiendo que Ink volviera en sí tomando bocanadas profundas de aire, bruscas, instantáneamente mareándose, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y caer a un lado. Error reaccionó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, agarrando sus hombros, con cuidado, frunció los labios al igual que el entrecejo y suspiró— Dime. ¿Estás mejor?

Recibió una negación como respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que las películas de terror te hacían esto? Pudiste tener un ataque o desmayarte, y por tu estado, estoy viendo que eso sería igual a la palabra morir.

— N-No creí... que sucedería esto... —Confesó Ink, elevando con dificultad sus brazos para secarse las lágrimas.— Hace años que n-no veía una.

— No debiste arriesgarte. A la próxima tendrás que decirlo. —Como si lo estuviera protegiendo, habló más suave, aunque su grave voz le daba otro tipo de entonación— Vamos. Seguro estarán preocupados por ti.

— Lo lamento...

— Calla.

Llegaron al living recibiendo la mirada de Reaper y Geno directo a Ink, y el segundo se acercó a éste para saber si estaba mejor, asintió y murmuró que solo necesitaba dormir antes que las pesadillas lo dejaran peor. 

— Tenemos un problema. —Interrumpió Reaper cuando ya estaban decididos a subir a dormir, Error ya había subido hace rato, como siempre, sin despedirse.— No hay camas para que duerma Ink.

Eso fue un grave problema, la única vez que estaban en el mismo conflicto, Ink había decidido irse, era temprano y tenía tiempo de llegar a casa, de todos modos iba a aceptar a rehusarse sobre algo si era un estorbo para todos, no obstante ahora era de noche y el clima tampoco estaba para que pudieran salir, la lluvia se escuchaba enojada golpeando contra el suelo y varias veces la luz de la televisión había parpadeado, podía cortarse en cualquier momento y quedar a oscuras. Como Fresh se quedaba a obligación de Geno, no habían camas disponibles y he ahí la dificultad que los atropellaba, no iba a permitir que alguien durmiera en el sofá, claro, a excepción del hermano mayor quien echaría a patadas a Reaper para que se quedara en el comedor vulnerable de los entes malvados.

— Puede dormir en mi habitación, de todas formas hay un sofá para ti, caso cerrado, vamos a dormir. —Pero antes de poder subir las escaleras, Reaper había tomado su muñeca con fuerza, negando su escape, Ink se asustó ante ese comportamiento tan agresivo.— ¡Oye, eso duele!

— No señor, he estado esperando días a que me dejaran venir otra vez para dormir contigo y necesito los malditos mimos que me debes.

— ¿Y dónde entonces va a dormir Ink? ¡No voy a permitir que duerma en el sofá en su estado! 

— ¡¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos!? ¡Ellos también existen! 

— Fresh no es una compañía que a Ink le agrade. —Bajó la voz, en gesto de que su discusión dejara de ser pública y solo los tres se escucharan, Ink se sentía algo incómodo por ser el responsable del enigma.

— Estoy bien acá... —Susurró.

— ¡Hasta él dice que estará bien! Por favor, Geno, estamos teniendo muchos problemas con tu hermano y tu familia como para que tú también te enojes conmigo por algo que tú me debes.

— No creo que Error acepte dormir junto a Ink. 

— Por mí no hay problema. —El rey de roma se asomó por el otro lado de la escalera, apoyado en el barandal que estaba en el pasillo con una mirada de desprecio, parecía haber escuchado el conflicto, el menor de los cuatro se encogió de hombros— Aunque susurren los voy a escuchar, no estoy sordo, váyanse a dormir antes que lo empeoren más con sus estúpidas peleas. Ven, Ink.

El mencionado miró de reojo a la pareja, quienes se quedaron callados sin saber qué responder, Geno al sentirse observado por el de ropas grises, también le dirigió su pupila visible, suspirando y posando su mano en su hombro.

— Supongo que es lo mejor... ¿No? Duerme bien, cualquier cosa vienes a mi cuarto.

Ink asintió apenado.

Quería llorar, y subir la escalera al oscuro pasillo le estaba asustando más de lo que ya estaba, Error estaba sentado en su cama de una plaza y media esperando al menor, quien al verlo con la luz apagada chilló, el azabache bufó.

— No creo que haya que dejar la luz prendida para ti... ¿verdad? —Pareció ser una burla, aunque rápidamente se corrigió prendiendo el interruptor, observó al suelo en donde también había una colchoneta, otra apegada a la otra cama pero más abajo, Ink se dio cuenta que se trataba de una cama nido.— Vale. ¿Duermes así o?

— Tengo un pijama... A-Aunque así también estoy bien, no te preocupes.

El tiempo en el que Error había estado arriba fue el suficiente para ya estar en pijama, aunque era mucho más simple de lo que se espera, una remera roja y un short negro, no importaba si era invierno, él parecía no sentirlo, en cambio a Ink quien necesitaba las capas de ropa para mantenerse equilibrado, pero la verguenza de admitir que ir al baño le daba terror era la suficiente para aceptar dormirse con ropa, no era nada del otro mundo.

Error se metió a su cama mirando a la pared, dando el permiso de que se cambie.

— Apagas la luz cuando estés listo.

Un sonrojo apareció en el pálido rostro de Ink, uno que poseía los colores más lindos que alguna vez alguien podría ver, multicolor, pero era una lástima que Error estaba ya durmiendo, el menor no tuvo otra que hacerle caso y en silencio abrir su bolso para sacar su pijama, era uno que podía usar también en el día, pero para su gusto, era muy colorido para sí, un pantalón de polar azul marino y un abrigo con colores cálidos también de la misma tela, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar sentir el brío en sus huesos marcados, tenía ciertos tatuajes con un origen desconocido, sin embargo para él era una aberración y algo que no le dejaba orgulloso, sintió un ruido desde las camas y como pudo se bajó el abrigo, tembloroso, era hora de dormir.

Apagó la luz y en zancadas se acercó a su correspondiente cama, cubriéndose con las frías sábanas que denotaban no ser usadas de hace tiempo, cerró sus cuenca con fuerza, intentando irse a los brazos de morfeo de inmediato.

Pero no podía.

No se sentía para nada bien, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada recordando los problemas que ocasionaba con visitar su hogar, y el miedo que sentía aunque tuviera a un esqueleto a menos de dos metros, estaba frío sin importar lo abrigado que estaba y llegó al punto de temblar por la combinación de miedo y bajas temperaturas, escuchaba ruidos, hasta sus simples movimientos le aterraban, y no pudo aguantar más la presión para derramar lágrimas que caían a un lado de su rostro por estar acostado de costado, esas gotas desaparecían en su mejilla hasta acoplarse en las sábanas, y el ambiente tan pesado lo agotaba.

Estuvo media hora así, aguantando la respiración para no sollozar ni llamar la atención del azabache, y no quería pedir su ayuda, no se sentía capaz de despertarlo y ver su expresión, Error le daba pánico muchas veces, por culpa del trauma al entablar su primera conversación, se sentó lentamente, para su infortunio la cama crujió y el ruido de alguien moviéndose le hizo mirar a su lado, estaba viendo directamente el rostro del mayor con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión bastante somnolienta.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Susurró, asustando al pobre Ink quien brincó de su puesto, casi gritando.— No soy un humano, no mato a gente inocente.

— ¿H-Humano? —Musitó Ink, secándose las lágrimas, a pesar de estar a oscuras, mantener las cuencas abiertas le ayudaban a ver más, y temía que para Error fuera lo mismo.— Ellos no son m-malos...

— Quien sabe, son solo leyendas urbanas. —Se encogió de hombros despegando un párpado, ahí estaba su cuenca rojiza, con su pupila tricolor observando al menor, no daba miedo, era hipnotizante.— Solo piensa en cosas simples, no creo que sea tan difícil.

— Cuesta c-cuando veo por todos lados a-a e-esa cosa... —Sollozó muy bajo, arrugando las sábanas para mantener la compostura y no llorar frente a él.

Error se quedó en silencio y alzó su brazo más cercano a su costado para alzarse y apoyarse en su antebrazo, mirando a su alrededor antes de observar a Ink, pareció haber refunfuñando antes de tender su mano hacia el otro.

— Esto quedará como nuestro secreto. —Ink demoró un poco antes de tomar su mano y siendo ayudado para meterse en la cama junto a Error, mientras este también le ayudaba a taparse, a diferencia del otro colchón, este era mucho más tibio y para el de pupilas desgastadas solo pudo suspirar más relajado que antes.— ¿Mejor?

Antes de poder asentir, el ruido de la lluvia lo aturdió y como si de una cachetada se tratase, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe ocasionando en él que comenzara a llorar de la nada, solamente lagrimear, porque era una situación muy similar cuando era pequeño, cuando con su amigo dormían juntos para no sentir miedo y despejarse de las pesadillas, Error pareció alterarse al ver como su amigo estaba llorando sin razón aparente, y solo pudo nervioso secar una de sus lágrimas, aunque su mano temblaba al tocar su fría mejilla.

— Ink. Ink. ¿Qué te pasa? Oye, relájate. —Ink trataba de calmarse pero no podía, estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico y usó sus manos para taparse el rostro, Error no supo que hacer y si era correcto realizar alguna cosa, sin embargo se acordó cuando Geno calmaba a Ink en ataques anteriores cuando estaba él presente o ya sea cuando el mayor calmaba a Error, podía usar conocimientos de experiencia para su favor, aunque aún temía si era lo correcto actuar.— Muy bien, respira... Todo está bien. Cualquier cosa que hayas recordado pensado, no tengo idea, no va a hacerse realidad o es solo pasado, deja ir tus... Miedos, yo estoy acá, no dejaré que te ocurra algo, quien venga le parto el rostro.

Ink escuchaba, exhalando con cuidado, era la primera vez que oia al azabache con una voz tan delicada pero insegura, su respiración dejó de ser agitada cuando la mano de Error pasó otra vez por su mejilla, y en un acto de impulso, tomó su muñeca para evitar que separara del tacto.

Error no comprendió esta acción en el momento, pero parecía funcionar, no quería ser tan amable pero Ink no podía ser tratado de una manera tan agresiva, ya sufría mucho y él no iba a ser un idiota arruinando más su vida, Ink podía ser de gran ayuda para arreglar muchos problemas, y más de los que Error creía.

Dejó de tensar sus falanges, reposandolos con inusual delicadeza en su mejilla, parecía ser de porcelana y era suave pese a las lágrimas, pero no podía acariciar, el parche de su mejilla imposibilitaba la acción, no podía quitar la mirada de su rostro, cual se hacía más relajada al paso de los segundos.

Error sonrió aliviado, una pequeña sonrisa que marcó a Ink profundamente.

— ¿Por qué llevas esto...? —Preguntó en voz baja, señalando con el pulgar el parche que cubría gran parte de la parte inferior del pómulo, Ink, ya calmado y totalmente agradecido de quitarlo de sus duros pensamientos respondió, acomodándose en su puesto.— No creo que sea tan malo lo que cubres.

— Prefiero o-ocultar... no me gusta... muchas veces me h-han molestado por eso. 

— ¿Y me dejas verlo?

— Hm... —A veces se distraía por cortos periodos de tiempo por lo bien que se sentía ese tacto en su mejilla, moviendo la cabeza como inercia cuando sentía una ligera separación.— Quiero saber algo a cambio.

— ¿Mi conflicto con Geno? —Ink asintió, algo sorprendido por Error al atinar de una.— Me parece injusto.

— E-Entonces no hay trato.

— Bien. Bien. Sigh. — suspiró rendido y tuvo que desviar el rostro antes de confesar, ya recostado y dejando un silencio por un momento contó :— Odio a Reaper, ¿sí? Lo detesto por muchas cosas y aunque haya ayudado en la depresión de mi hermano siento que es una pésima influencia si sigue saliendo con él. Geno es... alguien importante para esta familia y solamente porque te has unido a su vida no ha vuelto hacer estupideces, aunque cuando nos peleamos lo había hecho nuevamente y solo le replico lo mal de su conducta.

— ¿Qué ha hecho...?

— Esa no era parte del trato.

Ink infló sus mejillas traicionado por ser privado de esa valiosa información, pero tenía que entender que eran problemas familiares, se golpeó mentalmente para recordar que no debía hacer esos actos tan intolerables para la sociedad, no quería problemas, Error había notado su mohín e Ink sintió un vuelco en su alma al ver la sonrisa del azabache más notable y juguetona, parecía que estaba apunto de reír pero se limitó a suspirar y volver a tomar la mejilla del joven.

— ¿ahora puedo ver? —Ink asintió— Okey.

Con ayuda del mayor, Ink pudo quitarse el parche bien pegado en su mejilla, había dolido un poco pero el dolor desvaneció tras el tiempo, dejando ver una mancha oscura en su mejilla pálida, contrarrestando ambos colores, para Error le resultó insignificante, un problema que no debía ser tan intenso, no se veía mal y precisamente comentó en voz alta.

— Sinceramente te ves mejor así que con el parche.

— Serás el único que diga algo así, los demás... Yo... Lo veo como un defecto.

— ¿Y qué? Yo soy un negro con marcas extrañas en el rostro y no me quejo, ni nadie se queja, y no me interesa lo que digan. —Ink pareció verse afectado con esas palabras, bajando la mirada con un semblante dolido.— Puedes volver a taparte mañana tu mejilla, Geno tiene varios parches que te pueden servir, ahora... Vamos a dormir, es muy tarde.

Ink asintió otra vez, tomando con debilidad las sábanas para cerrar sus cuencas y esperar al que el sueño viniera, todo lo sucedido con el azabache había provocado que se le haya olvidado sobre sus miedos y temores, estuvo... Feliz... Sí, eso era, estuvo feliz de volver a sentir apoyo en esos momentos, por alguien diferente a Geno, aunque apreciaba las ayudas de ambos, no podía creer que era tratado tan bien por Error, y su mente parecía desconectarse de la realidad...

Feliz.

Qué linda emoción que hace años no había sentido antes.

Iba a conservar ese momento, aunque... Temía que solo fuera un sueño que acabaría al siguiente día, temía que su alma no aceptara más felicidad y los bajones fueran terribles, sentía pánico, de que Error solo hiciera esto para usarlo como señuelo para separar a Geno de Reaper.

Quiso olvidarse de eso al menos una noche.

[ Tiempo restante: 5 meses, 8 días]


	7. Capitulo 7

Cuando había despertado descubrió que estaba bastante cerca del otro como para su gusto, y si no fuera que controló sus impulsos por milagro hubiera pateado al de blancos huesos para echarlo de su cama, los primeros segundos estuvo alterado, no recordaba como es de costumbres matutinas lo que había hecho antes de dormir, actuaba bajo los efectos del sueño y temía haber hecho algo peor, ¿Por qué el maldito depresivo estaba durmiendo a su lado? Pudo resignarse a quedarse ahí quieto hasta poder darse cuenta que su comportamiento estaba siendo exagerado y dramático, Ink tuvo miedo anoche, y como un buen monstruo le permitió dormir a su lado para eliminar sus presiones.

El rostro de Ink era angelical, tenía su boca poco abierta cual pasaba el aire con suma lentitud, proporcionando pequeños ronquiditos que sinceramente a Error se le hizo llamativo y curioso, era un ruido no tan molesto, hasta podía llegar ser "tierno" para otros, sin embargo seguía siendo incómodo tener a otro chico en su misma cama y demasiado cerca, se estaba agobiando y lo mejor era levantarse antes que...

\-- Error, Ink, es hora de tomar desayun- --La voz de su hermano mayor se quedó suspendida en el aire al abrir la puerta y ver aquella escena que para otros ojos se podía malinterpretar, Error estaba tomando el hombro de Ink para despertarlo y como desde la perspectiva del mayor no podía ver ambos rostros, temió lo peor.-- ¿¡Qué están haciendo besándose!? 

\-- ¿Eh? ¡Está dormido! 

\-- ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ HACES BESÁNDOLO MIENTRAS DUERME?!

\-- ¡No lo estoy besando! ¡Lo estoy despertando, idiota! --La exclamación del azabache contra los griteríos de Geno comenzaron a intensificarse despertando a Ink, quien se talló sus cuencas sobresaltado, parecía un minino por el pequeño brinco que pegó en su puesto, ambos hermanos se callaron.

\-- ¿Qué pasa acá...? --Dijo por lo bajo, audible para todos, Geno se dignó, respirando profundamente antes de acercarse y sentarse al borde de la cama con una sonrisa forzada, pues acercarse a Error no le dejaba actuar suave con su nuevo amigo. 

\-- Nada grave. --Masculló recibiendo una mirada tajante por parte de Error.-- Vengo a deciros que es hora de desayunar, después se cambian.

Geno volvió a levantarse mirando de reojo como Ink se sentaba en su puesto poco a poco, bostezando, había dormido bastante bien, hacia tiempo que no tenía aquella calidez cerca de él y la sensación de estar protegido, miró a Error quien estaba distraído viendo por donde su hermano se había ido, y sin encontrar las palabras para agradecerle, se limitó a bajarse de la cama en silencio mientras buscaba en su mochila su ropa de cambio y acercarse al umbral para decir.

\-- Buenos días, yo... me voy a cambiar. --Salió a un paso lento dejando a Error aún en la cama.

Sentado y frustrado, no podía creer que Geno pensara de esa forma de él, ¿Cómo que besarlo? ¡Apenas y hablaba con él hace semanas! ello lo sacó de quicio decepcionado de que lo viera con esas intenciones mientras que él era quien se estaba metiendo con un chico de lo peor. Botó un suspiro dándose cuenta de cierto papel que estaba en el suelo, confundido se levantó tras tronarse sus huesos y recoger la hoja, quedó... sorprendido.

Era un dibujo de él, bien trazado y parecía tener experiencia en lo que hacía, estaba hecho a lápiz grafito por lo que estaba desgastado con los borrones, y al investigar visualmente la escena pudo comprender que la hoja provenía del bolso de su amigo, ¿Ink lo había dibujado? Giró su muñeca para examinar por todos los ángulos el papel, si había alguna firma o palabras, pero no había nada más que su trazo delicado, solo era un retrato del como miraba la ventana, cosa que normalmente hacía al no prestar atención a las clases, se sentía vigilado.

Si estaba la hoja arrugada quería decir que Ink no estaba convencido de su trabajo, por lo que mejor era guardarla, no sabía por qué conservarlo, pero en su interior se sentía alagado, nadie viene y te dibuja sin motivo alguno y debía sí o sí mantenerlo en su posesión a obra tan bonita. Lo dobló y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesa de noche y se colocó la ropa del día anterior, poco higiénico pero le daba bastante igual, y con un paso adormilado bajó las escaleras a un nuevo día, no sabía como mirarle a la cara de todas formas, seguía siendo chocante haber dormido con un amigo, una experiencia nueva que lo sacaba de su rutina, y lo peor, es que había descansado bien.

Estuvo en el desayuno reflexionando, mientras que Geno aún estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, como su madre aún no llegaba tenía que hacer aquel papel para sobrevivir y mantener tranquilos a las bestias que tenía como hermanos, y no se quejaba, le entretenía el pasatiempo de cocinar, si no fuera porque cierto chico le estaba abrazando por la espalda imposibilitando su movimiento.

\-- Reaper, estoy haciendo el desayuno. --Dijo serio, gruñendo cuando el susodicho se aferraba al agarre, uno flojo.-- Vete a esperarlo como ellos.

\-- No quiero recibir la mirada asesina de tu hermano. Y seguro estará besuqueándose con Ink. --Rió, aunque recibió un codazo en el pecho.

\-- No voy a preguntar si escuchaste mis gritos, ya lo tengo claro. --Más que preparar algo cinco estrellas, solamente estaba echando las porciones de cereales en los pocillos, distintas según las preferencias de los tres hermanos.-- Al final no fue eso, solo un malentendido.

\-- Al parecer lo de anoche te dejó vuelto loco. heh. --Y recibió otro codazo.

\-- Traumado más bien.

Reaper se rió algo adolorido, y se soltó a él, aún tenía puesto el pijama y después de un rato se iría, tenía también a un hermano con quien estar o eso es lo que siempre decía. Geno y su andante dejaron los platos en la mesa, al parecer Ink todavía no bajaba y eso le estaba preocupando a todos, Fresh tampoco estaba, pero estaba claro que aún dormía, ya tenían la costumbre de dejarlo dormir hasta tarde, aunque más que nada solamente se encerraba a hablar con sus amigos. Geno dejó a un lado sus cosas e ignorando a todos fue al baño donde debería estar el menor.

Mientras tanto, Ink estaba mirándose al espejo, había estado cambiándose hasta recordar que no tenía el parche ocultando la mancha oscura de su mejilla, estaba absorto de la realidad, y solo recordaba las palabras de Error. ¿Qué importaba tener esa marca? ¿Ser así? No lo sabía, se estaba metiendo presión a sí mismo por querer aceptar lo que le costaba, se veía horrible, odiaba como se veía, y tuvo que lavarse el rostro varias veces esperando así que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, sentía verguenza de tener un bajón en media mañana, aún así la pérdida de los colores también estaba afectado a él, no se veía belleza, veía deformidad. 

Hizo un esfuerzo para tragar saliva, y se asustó cuando sintió una mano recorrer su espalda hasta su hombro, miró con los ojos cubierto de lágrimas a Geno, y a los segundos fue abrazado por el mismo, permitiendole llorar más tranquilo. A los pocos segundos, Geno ya estaba secando sus lágrimas para darle un beso en la frente, y preguntar si podía ayudar en algo, Ink preguntó si tenía algo para tapar su mejilla, y afirmando el gesto, pidió el parche.

Ya a los cinco minutos bajaron hasta el comedor y comenzaron a comer en silencio, sepulcral, siempre que Error y Geno cruzaban miradas, el ambiente era mucho más tenso que antes, Ink, decidió irse temprano antes de sentirse más culpable de muchas cosas.

-

El lunes, había empezado con el pie derecho, no había nada más que nubes que cubrían el sol y con tal aspecto grisáceo podía suspirar tranquilo, sentado en su puesto creyó estar solo cuando sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, era el tercer receso y hora de almuerzo para otros, pero él lo usaba para tener un buen rato a solas para liberarse, Geno había acompañado a Blue y el grupo al patio, y lo habían dejado a petición propia, solo en el salón. Que Error se asomara por la puerta a los diez minutos de recreo había sobresaltado a Ink.

\-- Hey. --Saludó, normalmente ambos no tenían charlas en el instituto, tampoco hacían falta, y de vez en cuando al menor se le hacía incomodo rememorar la primera conversación que había tenido con él. Sin embargo ahí estaban los dos solos en el salón, con las cortinas y las paredes encubriendo su charla.-- ¿Te molesto? 

\-- No, no... --Sería peor decirle que sí, que era mentira, sabía que podía luchar contra el miedo, aunque costara, Ink dejó de reposar sus pies en el asiento de Geno permitiendo que el otro se sentara, Error agradeció el gesto, pero prefirió el suyo, el menor tuvo que girarse para poder verlo.-- Este no es mi salón, no puedo negarte a que entres.

\-- ¿Y por qué no lo compras? Sé el presidente y dicta que esta será tu oficina privada en los recreos, así te quedas solo a tu gusto. --Se encogió de hombros y comió un trozo de chocolate. Ink arrugó el rostro.

\-- No podría. Además... prefiero la compañía, aunque no la creas... 

\-- ¿Aún sigues traumado con la película? --Burló Error, y como siempre, se guardó la risa para no incomodar al otro.-- Acá no hay nadie más que yo y tú. Tú y yo. No te voy a gritar y deformar mi rostro para después comerte. O asesinarte.

\-- Lo e-empeoras.

\-- Perdón. 

El silencio que se formó no fue tenso, aunque Ink por el sueño se estaba abrazando a sus rodillas y cabeceando, Error notó eso. El azabache no siempre gustaba de hablar, era un milagro que tuviera la paciencia para ser el que tuviera la iniciativa para comenzar una charla y mucho más el momento de prolongar sus frases, Ink lo agradecía, y sentía más ganas de luchar contra el temor.

Esto podía asociarse a una conexión silenciosa, aquellas que solo se podía entender sin palabras, una especial y única que ambos estaban compartiendo en ese momento, entre ambos estaban tomando acuerdos sin tener que mirarse para comprender sus actos de voluntad, Error aprendiendo a no echarla a perder con malos comentarios y ser más paciente, mientras Ink era mantenerse firme, no perderse en la oscuridad y no caerse a un comentario sin malas intenciones, de todas maneras una conversación no se podía hacer si ninguno colocaba de su colaboración.

Ink susurró, de tal forma que se pudiera oír.

\-- Anoche... tuve una pesadilla con la película del viernes. --Con un mohín, desvió la mirada a otro lado.-- R-Recordé tus palabras... y... me sentí solo. Esa h-habitación es muy fría.

\-- ¿Qué provocó que te acordaras de la película? 

\-- Nada en especial... --Mintió, defraudando el soporte que estaba creando para dejarse consolar por el otro, aún no se sentía preparado como para hablar de su tía, ella había sido la culpable del día anterior, común para él, pero todavía no tenía la capacidad para soportar tal horror.

Error se levantó de su puesto, y se acercó al otro solo para darle, con cierta dificultad una palmada en la cabeza, muy suave, sentándose a su lado posteriormente, esperaría lo suficiente para saber cuando volver a hablar y no estropear la charla que tenían, Ink era muy delicado para los impulsos del azabache.

Aunque algo los detuvo, mejor dicho, alguien interrumpió su compañía pacífica, provocando en Error una mueca de molestia e Ink incómoda.

\-- Error. Ahí te habías metido, saco de mierda. --Quien entró era un chico que llevaba siempre la capucha puesta, y no tenía una expresión amigable, su mirada intimidaba a Ink. Se acercó al par con fastidio, para que a los segundos el grupo de Error entrara con el gesto posesivo. "esta es mi sala, los demás fuera" Y eso quería hacer el menor.-- ¿Qué haces acá escapando de nosotros? Es la maldita puta quinta vez que lo haces este mes.

\-- ¿Algún problema con eso?

\-- Me cago en tus muertos, claro que sí que lo es, ¡¿No ves que estamos planeando una salida grupal y te largas sin más?! ¿Qué haces con el mudo ese? 

\-- Se llama Ink. --Suspiró Error, poco a poco había bajado la mano para alcanzar la otra, y darle un apretón de que no perdiera la calma, de inmediato lo soltó.

\-- Inkteresante. --Killer, uno de los compañeros del grupo había oído el nombre y aprovechado para hacer un chiste que sacó de quicio a algunos, típico de él, por poco un libro le llegó al rostro, por parte de otro quien había entrado en silencio junto a Dust, el de capucha, este tenía el cráneo roto.-- ¡eh! eso casi me revienta la cabeza.

\-- Cállate, tentáculofílico.

\-- Mira quien habla, enamorado de una puta.

\-- ¿Pueden dejar sus discusiones para otro momento? --Error estaba apunto de pararse y meterse a la discusión, pero el trío comenzó a reír, no de burla, si no uno que era totalmente común para el grupo, molestarse entre ellos era sumamente normal, aunque seguía siendo muy incómodo para Ink, quien, en silencio empezó a dibujar creando una cortina invisible. El de marcas azules le dio la espalda, para que sea más alcanzable su intento de irse a otro mundo mientras él tenía su conversación.-- Bien. ¿Nightmare dónde está?

\-- Andará por ahí dándole duro contra Cross. --Se limitó a decir Dust, sentándose en su puesto reposando sus pies en la mesa.-- Seguramente en el baño.

\-- No. Seguramente en donde guardan los aparatos de limpieza. --Musitó en deje de burla Killer.

\-- ¿Y tú desde cuando apoyas a las intenciones de joderte, Killer? --Se rió con sorna Horror, al parecer estaba más animado que otras veces, según Ink, o quizá porque Lust no estaba cerca, siempre el de cráneo roto guardaba silencio al tenerlo cerca.

\-- No me molesta, pero a ti sí que te jode que tu noviecillo te ponga los cuernos hasta con las cosas. Espera, tanto cuerno que se te rompió la cabeza.

\-- ¡Pff! --Dust comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

\-- Primero que nada. No es mi pareja, me vale verga lo que haga con su vida. Segundo. El hijo de puta se corre muy rápido.

Error rodó las cuencas, era normal que no les siguiera la corriente, aún así estaba con ellos, Ink no comprendía varias expresiones, así que la confusión le ayudaba a no meter nariz.

El tema de las parejas del mismo sexo era pan de cada día, aquel curso era conocido por ser homosexual en su mayoría, en aquella escuela era normal, apoyaban la moción que los chicos estuvieran con chicos, seguramente por el hecho que solo eran hombres los que estaban en ese salón, no obstante fuera de las puertas de la carcel escolar esos temas estaban envueltos en el tabú, si se mencionaba o se veía cualquier cosa sobre esta guerra de sexualidad podrían levantar la mano y amenazar, la sociedad era así, inclusive para los monstruos, odiaban que hubiera amor entre hombres, no lo soportaban y podían hacer calamidades como malherir un desconocido por solo ser gay, aquel imperio del saber era un refugio, y muchas veces había sido denunciado por tales actos, la comunidad era bastante homofóbica, molestaba.

\-- Entonces, ¿Dónde van a hacer la junta? --Habló Error cuando el silencio si hizo presente, Dust, le picoteó con el pie aprovechando que estaba en un puesto atrás.

\-- Al cine, después nos iremos al callejón de siempre a fumarnos unos cigarros, después en la próxima junta será en una de las casa para unos buenos tragos.

\-- Yo presto el auto. --Mencionó Horror.

\-- Yo pagaré las entradas. --Dijo Killer, sentado en la mesa perteneciente a Outer y Reaper, aún no llegaban, así que no habría problemas.

\-- Nightmare la comida y Cross el chocolate, aunque por supuesto que eso no lo sabe, se lo vamos a robar como siempre. --rió Dust.

\-- Me parece bien, el estúpido tiene más chocolate que dignidad.

\-- ¿Y tú qué llevarás, Error? recuerda que todos hacen algo.

\-- Como invitaron a Cross no puedo dar mi chocolate. --Se justificó.

\-- A mí se me ocurre algo. --Dijo Horror, de buena gana, este estaba sentado en el puesto desocupado que existía en el salón.-- ¿Por qué no llevas a tu nuevo amigo? Y así dividimos las entradas a la mitad cada uno. ¿No te parece, Killer?

\-- Claro, así aporto menos.

\-- ¡Hey! ¡No tengo cigarros para uno más!

\-- Yo no fumo. --Sentenció Error, y miró de reojo a Ink, este pareció haberse dormido por lo tranquilo que estaba ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos.-- Ink tampoco, aunque no creo que pueda.

\-- Seguro que sí, para estar con su romeo y después Horror os preste el auto y tienen un buen cacho mientras fumamos. 

\-- Dust, eres peor que Lust, en serio. --Se quejó Horror.

\-- Cállate, hijo de puta, que te hago otro agujero. Solo hablo, pero Lust se salta las palabras a la cacería inmediata, joder, sigue dándome asco.

\-- Un poco. --Suspiró entonces el de cráneo roto, las personas estaban llegando, así que se retiro a su mesa.

\-- Entonces está decidido. --Dust le dio otro golpe a Error, quien pudo pararse y darle un golpe con un libro.-- ¡No te pongas agresivo! Solo sientate en tu puesto. que tu hermanito te va a gritonear por hacer llorar de nuevo al mudo.

\-- Maldita sea. ¿Me vas a recordar eso todo el rato? Se durmió, eso es todo.

Error agarró un lápiz y rápidamente escribió una nota en una hoja del cuaderno que suponía que era de Geno, y la dejó entre los brazos de Ink para volverse a su asiento, esta nota decía.

"Los idiotas de mis amigos te han invitado a que vayas al cine con nosotros, este fin de semana, no te preocupes por las entradas, yo pagaré, y no son tan malos, solamente groseros y grotescos pero no te van a agredir ni nada por el estilo.

Mañana me dices qué tal."

Estuvo algo inseguro, pero valía la pena intentar, de todas formas, había cambiado de parecer, no quería que Ink fuera señuelo para Reaper y Geno. No, lo que iba a hacer era alejarlo de ellos dos, no quería que Ink se juntara con Reaper, sería el colmo, iba a alejarlo de los problemas a como de lugar... Aunque tampoco sabía si llevarlo con sus amigos sea buena idea.

El destino lo decidiría.

[ Tiempo restante: 5 meses. 5 días ]


	8. Capítulo 8

Había decidido dormirse para evitar escuchar las conversaciones que no le correspondían, además del sueño que aún tenía por el horrible Domingo que había tenido por culpa de su tía, y su mente estaba tan distraída por culpa de aquel apretón de manos que tuvo como si fuera un secreto por parte del azabache, su alma había latido mil por hora y sintió sus mejillas arder de tal manera que asustado se había escondido entre sus propios brazos, y así disponerse a alejarse del mundo, Error le estaba protegiendo de alguna forma, y su ser respondía con confusión y una presión en su pecho. ¿Es que iba a entrar en pánico otra vez? 

Todo fue un pequeño malentendido de su parte, cosa que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño para despertar cuando la clase estuvo apunto de iniciar. Siempre Geno le despertaba cuando se quedaba suspendido en sus monocromáticas aventuras, y agradecía el gesto aunque su atención nunca se iba a lo que decía el maestro correspondiente, nunca se sintió preparado para decirle a su amigo que se había saltado un curso y por ende poco conocía de las materias asignadas, el momento no lo hallaba y el valor no lo encontraba, sumergiéndose en la impotencia y miedo de no poder decir su desdicha, no lo sentía necesario si iba a ser ayudado, de todos modos no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, seguía firme a su decisión.

Lo que había notado después de un tiempo de vagar en la nada misma, se le había antojado repentino, un pequeño papel que sobresalía en su brazo al tenerlo aún doblado, lo abrió con cierta curiosidad y sus cuencas se abrieron como platos por la propuesta que reconocía por parte de Error. ¿Una salida con sus amigos? No podía creer que la petición sea para él, ¿Era posible? No se veía capaz de estar a tal grado de amistad para invitarlo a pasarla con sus amistades, y sentía terror por lo que podrían hacer, si era sincero, sus amigos se veían como bravucones, y seguramente entraría en pánico apenas diera un paso junto a ellos.

Pero había algo que se lo hacía más difícil, estaría él, el responsable de que su sueño aquella noche fuera sin pesadillas, una respiración tranquila y protegida, estaba agradecido, y no sabía como pagarselo, haría un esfuerzo de ir solamente porque estaba el azabache junto a ellos, si no, la oferta estaría rechazada rotundamente. No se veía capaz de verlo a la cara de todos modos para decirle, "acepto ir con ustedes", aún escondía como podía el secreto de su habla, y solo gracias a Geno podía mantenerse callado y ajeno a preguntas con su habilidad de eludir el cuestionario de principalmente Blue. ¿Error seguía capaz de hacer lo mismo para ocultar su depresión con éxito? Dependía de ello para seguir existiendo sin bajones, porque siempre hablar se le era una misión casi imposible, el miedo de fallar, de que sus palabras estaban mal, solo conseguía devolver conversaciones con personas de confianza, como lo era Geno. 

Ink quedó suspendido en sus pensamientos hasta el fin de semana. ¿Cómo es que los días habían pasado tan rápido? 

Estaba aún planeando qué decir el viernes sentado en su habitual puesto, moviendo sus piernas al compás de una inexistente canción, era un hábito que cuando niño tenía, por su complejo de ser un poco más pequeño a como debiera ser en su edad, golpeando el aire con una sonrisilla y siempre alegre, eso era el pasado, pero no tenía ni idea porqué había reanudado el afán de balancear sus extremidades, se sentía... raro. Sin embargo la voz de alguien le había asustado de tal forma que el papel de la propuesta la había arrugado en un intento de esconder la evidencia.

\-- Hey. --Saludó Error, era normal que su primera palabra hacia su persona fueran esas tres letras, Ink vio como andaba vestido, y aunque seguía la combinación de negro y con los colores primario lucía más pandillero con tal chaqueta de cuero, abierta y mostrando una camisa a cuadro, el menor siempre lucía con las mismas prendas sin vida.-- ¿Al final vienes con los idiotas?

Ink antes de responder miró a los lados, ¿Desde cuando todos ya se habían ido? Mantuvo silencio unos segundos, apretando los labios, las palabras no salían.

\-- No tienes porqué hablar. --Interrumpió retrocediendo un paso brindando el espacio disponible para que el otro pudiera levantarse y agarrar su bolso.-- Me basta con un gesto de cabeza. 

Por ello, Ink asintió con lentitud, casi imperceptible, guardó el papel en su bolsillo y tomó su bolso para pararse y acompañar al azabache hasta la salida.

\-- Ok. --Suspiró Error como si intentara librarse de una terrible carga, o preparándose para recibirla.-- Nos buscarán en una hora, así que tenemos tiempo para que dejes tus cosas a casa.

\-- ¿Geno sabe...?

\-- ¿De las salidas? ¿Y por qué debería? --Se quejó, desviando la mirada, eso le hizo sentir culpable a Ink por preguntar algo quizá indebido.-- No es nuestra madre para estar al tanto de nuestras vidas, ni mucho menos contigo. Tú tienes derecho a juntarte e ir con quien se te da la gana, Ink.

Eso era un punto a favor, mientras su tía no se enojara con sus juntas, cosa que dudaba que sucediera, no habría problemas, su tío también le permitía salir, eso era lo que había dicho, que aprovechara su vida y sus nuevos compañeros, que apreciara su nueva oportunidad de olvidar el pasado, aún no sentía lo que suponía que cambiaría su percepción. Aunque hubiera un cambió, solo eran sensaciones que se irían con el tiempo, sabiendo que no sería posible ni con Geno ni Error que su decisión fuera otra.

Ink pidió a Error que si por favor lo podía acompañar a su casa, no quería tener que ver a su tía y era mejor estar con los hermanos en vez de soportar un terrible bajón que pasaba siempre en su soledad. Error no pidió explicaciones, solo se fueron en el auto de su madre.

La madre de los Crayon había bajado esta vez del vehículo, y llamó a Ink a que le acompañara a su cuarto. El menor, sin entender había ido con ella.

\-- Pequeño. --Habló con un semblante cariñoso y maternal, como la habitación era más deshabitada la soledad permitía que su voz se oyera más potente a pesar de ser sutil.-- He estado notando que pasas más tiempo acá... que en tu casa. ¿Se debe a algo? no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero como madre me preocupa que estés evitando tu propio hogar...

Ink estaba delante de la puerta que los separaba del pasillo y el cuarto de la señora Crayon, se sintió igual a una entrevista de un policia con ladrón, él era absolutamente inocente de cualquier cosa que habría hecho en su vida... O eso era lo que quería pensar después de aquel incidente... Bajó la mirada apenado, la mujer estaba con sus mejores intensiones de conocer más su vida, una preocupación de un mayor femenino, una mirada de la madre que hacia tiempo había perdido. Su silencio se extendió hasta el pasar de minutos, y ella parecía tener la suficiente paciencia para esperar su respuesta, teniendo las propias con solo sus expresiones.

\-- Mi tía... --Susurró debilitado el menor, sus ojos ardían y el puente de su nariz picaba como nunca, estaba obligado a decir la verdad, y sus piernas flaquearon.-- N-No quiero es..estar con e-ella...

\-- ¿Tu tía? ¿Qué hay de tus padres, querido? --Su tono era suave, ya sabía de quién había sacado lo cuidadoso que era Geno, sus palabras parecían en vez de golpearlo con fuerza, rozarle como si fueran plumas. la mujer se habia acercado a Ink, arrodillándose para estar a una similar altura, se le encogió el alma cuando el silencio decía más que mil palabras.-- Oh... lo siento tanto... No volveré a preguntar. Quiero que sepas, mi niño, que esta casa es la tuya cuando gustes, a mis hijos les agradas mucho y podría preparar un cuarto solamente para ti, retoño.

\-- N-No es necesario. --Negó Ink, al igual como su cabeza se movía denegando, estaba bien así, de todos modos dormía en la cama de Fresh cuando él se escapaba, aquella mujer estaba siendo incrédula con la verdad de sus hijos, e involucrarse más a su familia estaría en contra de sus metas. Pero... Tan solo pero... ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba abierto su ser? Aceptar la ayuda de sus conocidos, dejarse llevar por sus mimos, ¿Cambiaría de parecer? Lo veía incapaz.

La mayor lo abrazó con ternura, incrustando una llave al contenedor de lágrimas en Ink, quien lloró en el amor de una madre, ajena o no, se sentía bien tener un afecto maternal que le cobijara, estaba la posibilidad que ella fuera su consejera, una segunda madre, aunque pocas veces la vea, tan solo en el auto que le llevaba a su segunda vida.

Quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando la conversación como podía, había suspirado con cierto rencor para proceder en volver con los demás.

Cuando se separaron, la Sra.Crayon lo guió al baño y se despidió de todos para trabajar, permitiendo a Ink un momento de soledad mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Su parche otra vez había sido arruinado por las lágrimas, y con el abrazo había sido peor para el estado material, tuvo que quitarselo para que dejara de incomodar, dejando ver otra vez la mancha que le molestaba en su autoestima, parecía como si hubiera pintado con tinta permanente de huesos, un plumón, detestaba y sintió grosero el acto de querer usar uno perteneciente a Geno, era de mala educación aunque tuviera su permiso. Optó por alzar bien su bufanda para cubrir parte de su rostro.

Salió del baño y se encontró con Error saliendo de su cuarto, comiendo una barra de chocolate recién abierta, le ofreció en silencio a Ink quien se negó. Error lo miró un momento y emitiendo un suspiro le indicó a que lo siguiera a su habitación. ¿Es que estaba en un tour de sus moradas? De todas formas no le molestó, aunque no supo por qué quería tal privacidad.

\-- Oye. Cualquier cosa, me avisas si estás incómodo con ellos. --Dijo sentándose en la cama, revisando su celular.-- Vendrán en unos minutos. ¿Por qué te llamó mi madre?

\-- Nada... en especial... 

Error entrecerró sus ojos ante tal respuesta, se había dado cuenta del parche, mas, se encogió de hombros.

\-- Me vale. Entonces, estamos claro, si necesitas tiempo a solas, te lo daremos, son buenos, un montón de idiotas y groseros pero son buenos, a su modo. --Ya no le dedicaba mirada a Ink.-- No quiero que pases un mal rato. 

\-- D-Descuida... Yo podré.

\-- De todas formas es un cine, si no quieres ver sangre ni destrucción cierra los ojos y tómate una siesta, yo te avisaré cuando termine la película y ya. Nadie te pide que la veas.

\-- ¡Yo puedo con eso! --Refunfuñó Ink cruzándose de brazos, Error nunca había oído aquel tono entusiasmado del menor, aunque solo haya durado segundos la viveza. Sonrió, solo para Ink, solo Ink pudo verlo.

\-- Bien por ti. Así no lloras como nena y me y te ahorras mucho peso. No pienso protegerte con ellos. Sé fuerte, manchitas.

\-- ¿Manchi...tas?

Ink pasó su mano por su mejilla manchada, y bajó la mirada con un ligero rubor, de alguna forma no se había sentido mal por tal insulto, era una broma, no podía sentirse mal, no podía hacer cambiar la forma de ser de Error por él, si quería acompañarlo, tenía que soportar, porque sabía que si quería una segunda vida no podía decaer, los dos debían dar de su parte para unirse más como amigos. Además, no era la primera vez que recibía ese apodo, se aguantó las lágrimas. No había razón para llorar de su pérdida, aunque lo deseara.

Ambos bajaron cuando recibió un mensaje, e Ink no subió la mirada hasta llegar a la puerta, Error iba adelante, sin mucha expresión ni con deseos de pelear, pero ahí iba Geno como siempre. Haciéndole la vida más complicada.

\-- ¿A donde vas que te llevas a Ink? --Preguntó dejando de hablar bruscamente con Reaper.

\-- Me acompañará con mis amigos. ¿Y a qué más? 

\-- No puedes hacerl-

\-- Ink aceptó. ¿Y es que te crees su madre diciéndole qué hacer y qué no? --Antes que Geno contestara, alzó la mano insistiendo en el control de la situación, gruñendo.-- Antes que me tires de hostias, hermano, ve el lado bueno, tendrás más tiempo con el estúpido que tienes de parejita. Adiós.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta provocando un estruendo que retumbó en los oídos del menor, temiendo lo peor, no quería más peleas, y no quiso existir por ese periodo de tiempo. Adelante de ellos había una fulguneta capaz de soportar ocho personas, dos adelante y los seis atrás, era un espacio abierto por lo que se sentaban tres a cada lado, quien conducía era Horror y a su lado estaba uno de los que no había cruzado miradas aún, pero su presencia intimidaba, era Nightmare.

\-- Tremendo portazo que diste allá afuera, gilipollas. --Se rió Dust en un lado junto a Killer, desde la otra pared estaba Cross, comiendo chocolate que pronto fue arrebatado por Error, se miraron con desdén pero el primero había sacado otro y seguido como si nada, revisando su celular. Quien sabe, hablando con alguien. 

\-- ¿Es que te peleaste con Geno otra vez? --Preguntó ahora Killer, sin gesto de preocupación, Ink se sentó al lado de Error junto a Cross mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo. El azabache gruñó.

\-- ¿Te interesa? 

\-- No, tío, para nada. --Se encogió de hombros Killer.-- Pero pareces un perro rabioso después de cada conflicto y dañas todo el ambiente.

\-- Seguramente no lo hará mientras está con el mudo. --Agregó Horror desde su puesto.

\-- ¿Ya cerraron la puta puerta? El cine no nos espera, montón de mierdas. 

La voz de nightmare había provocado en Ink un escalofrío, y había cerrado sus cuencas con el intento de no sentirse presionado, le daba incomodidad cuando mencionaba el tema del noviazgo que no poseía con Error, y como única forma de contestar era sumergirse en su mundo, bajando la cabeza como niño castigado. El azabache se removió en su puesto, dándole con el hombro la sien de Ink, pero sin fuerza, solo de tal forma que sirviera como un gesto, palabras mudas. "Tranquilo".

\-- Oh, jeeeefe, lo sentimos por ser tan habladores en una junta de amigos. --Acudió al rescate de la charla Cross, no parecía muy interesado en el tema de los demás, quien sabe qué estaba haciendo con todos ahí si pasaba más tiempo con Dream y compañía.-- Pero para eso es. 

\-- ¡OHH! --Aludieron Dust y Killer a la vez.

Después de risas, Error ya estaba más relajado como notó Ink al ver como destensaba los huesos, se notaba en la forma de agarrar el chocolate y sus movimientos toscos, debía intentarlo, por él, si el azabache estaba conteniendo la ira por los problemas que pasaba y además la constante molestia de sus amigos, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Ya hallaría la forma de llorar sin que nadie viera, tenía que mostrarse "positivo" después de haber llorado donde la madre de su amigo.

\-- Así que, el plan es irnos al cine, volvemos a nuestro lugar secreto, y después nos dejan a casa. --Explicó Nightmare.

\-- Conste que la bencina no es gratis, malagradecidos. Así que recuerden pagar sus estúpidas cuotas que no soy taxista por ocio. 

\-- Lo haremos, Horror. Pero pagando a Lust para que vaya contigo. 

\-- Killer, ten cuidado, que te parte el cráneo. --Dust susurró. 

\-- ¡Que se me rompe la cabeza tanto drama con el puto y nuestro amigo! ¡Ya decídete Horror! ¿Cuando vais a dar las paces? ¿O por fin decidirás dejarlo ir con cualquiera de los ilusos? Aunque pensandolo bien, es mejor eso, que el prostituto puede tener enfermedades. 

\-- ¿Paces? ¿Es que se han peleado? --Cross levantó la cabeza curioso de lo dicho por Killer. 

\-- Hubo esos dramitas de guadalupe por el tercer intento de pareja con Horror y Lust. --Le explicó Error, Ink miraba de reojo a Dust, quien le miraba con curiosidad.-- Parece que Lust volvió a ser infiel con nosequién de nuestro curso.

\-- Ah. Viejo, Lust no vale la pena. 

Horror mantuvo silencio durante todo el viaje.

\-- Eh. ¿Ink, no? --Habló Dust llamando la atención de la compañía.-- ¿Error te ha violado? 

\-- ¿¡De que vas, idiota!? --Saltó Error. Ink arrugó el rostro confundido a eso.

\-- Tú te callas, rabioso, ¿No ves que quiero hablar con nuestro nuevo amiguito? 

\-- Seguro tú le robaste la lengua en vez del gato. 

\-- Buena esa, killer. --El de capucha sonreía con sorna, y palmeó el hombro de Ink teniendo que inclinarse para alcanzarlo.-- Welp, bienvenido al club. Heh. Todos hemos pasado por el Error alguna vez. 

\-- ¿Ya estás drogado, Dust? --Repelió el susodicho.-- Quizá me confundes con tu pequeñita aventura junto al pobre arándano. 

\-- ¡Hah! ¡Que no me ha violado! ¡Ya te dije que fueron las bebidas! Tsk. Y déjame decirte, Error, tu aventura parece más interesante. Blue no es tan inocente, pero veo que Ink sí lo es.

\-- No lo sé. Es mudo, ¿Recuerdas? No le voy a preguntar si ve porno y se masturba. --Ni lo veía posible, Ink no parecía ser de ese tipo cuando tenía una depresión bastante fuerte, y no respondía con rubor ante sus palabras, aunque sí que parecía una estatua por como seguía mirando el suelo. Tenía que hacer algo.

\-- Como su pareja deberías. ¿Qué tal si se empalma al vernos y muestra su verdadero yo, y nos lleve uno a uno a violarnos frente tus narices? los callados son los más peligrosos. 

\-- Lleva tus charlas de violaciones a otro lado. --Terminó de hablar Error pateando su pies.

\-- No sabía eso de tu noche con Blue, Dust. --Se rió Cross.-- Déjame decirle a su hermano a ver como reacciona.

\-- ¡DAME ESE CELULAR! 

El resto del viaje fueron peleas de Dust y Cross mientras Killer se reía, recibiendo otra queja de Nightmare callándolos de inmediato, Ink estaba tan absorto en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Error. 

\-- Te vas a adecuar a ellos... Eso espero. --Susurró el azabache aún en la pelea.

\-- Estoy bien. --Susurró en un hilo de voz Ink, siendo solo audible para su receptor, cerrando sus cuencas para descansar visualmente hasta llegar al cine.

Estaba bien, por ahora no había problemas, si trataba de comprender la forma de ser de sus compañeros se adecuaría a la situación, y si solo hacían comentarios de ser pareja muda de Error podía evitarlo con el silencio, actuar, usar su rostro indiferente, al igual como Error. Parecía tener la misma cara de desinteresados, aunque Ink solo tratase de imitar la inmunidad.

Si estaba con su apoyo, sabía que soportaría esa salida.


	9. Capítulo 9

La llegada al cine fue suficientemente amena para Ink, ajeno a todo el griterio de los amigos del azabache, jugando con sus dedos e ignorando los constantes temas que se volvían repetitivos, temas de doble sentido en el primer puesto, por lo menos habían dejado de hablar sobre él y ponerle el apodo de "mudo" o "novio de Error", era incomodo y a veces se ponía de los nervios a como su amigo reaccionaba, no sabía como sentirse al ver que no opinaba, solamente escuchaba como un espectador desviando la mirada.

Bajaron todos excepto Horror para estacionar la fulgoneta y los demás para elegir la pelicula, la mayoría estaban reacios a aceptar ver algo suave por la compañía del descolorido, no lo decían, pero se notaban en sus expresiones y palabras indirectas cuando hablaban de una de terror, estaba claro qué querían, Ink permanecía alejado, complicado se sobrellevar la situación, no conocía a ninguno de ellos ni comprendía totalmente el vocabulario que usaban, no obstante sus carcajadas le hacían sentir ajeno al grupo, se sentía apartado. A los minutos Error se había acercado, y tomado del brazo para que lo acompañara hasta la fila de los boletos, Ink no rechistó, pero estaba sorprendido de ser conducido hasta ahí sin siquiera avisar a los demás.

\-- Ya estaba claro qué van a querer, no hace falta esperarlos más. --Respondió ante la duda que había en las cuencas de su amigo.-- Será de terror.

Se lo veía venir, ahogó un suspiro amargo, casi entrecortado, no quería quedar asustado entre todos ellos, tampoco llorar como en ese instante, el azabache revisaba el dinero que tenía de Killer y suyo para pagar las entradas, con la faz que siempre portaba, indiferente.

\-- Tengo un plan. --Dijo en medio de un suspiro, Ink ladeó la cabeza y antes de hablar, miró si sus compañeros no estaban cerca.

\-- ¿Plan?

\-- Sí. --Mostró el fajo de dinero, elevó una de sus comisuras, una sonrisa ladina.-- ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos un rato solos? Tengo dinero suficiente para una pequeña comida.

\-- N-No creo que sea...

\-- Escúchame, Ink, tanto tú y como yo sabemos que te irás al baño a quedarte ahí hasta que la película acabe y que aceptaste esta salida solamente para no parecer grosero conmigo. Tampoco planeo dejarte solo, acabarás en un ataque de pánico estar solo.

\-- Yo puedo cuidarme solo, Error. --Cruzado de brazos, Ink bajó la mirada, había sido pillado en su plan y ahora solo podía estar arrepentido de sus actos aún no cometidos.

\-- Lo sé, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar, y sinceramente no tengo ganas de ver más películas por un tiempo. 

Era el turno de ambos en pasar, así que simplemente Error pidió asientos para sus amigos excepto para Ink y él, pronto se acercaron a los demás y pasandole las entradas de la pelicula, cual comenzaría en unos minutos, se excusó que iba a acompañar al menor al baño, se fueron sin esperar respuesta, tomando de su mano a Ink para que no se desorientara, al fondo se escuchó a Dust gritando:

\-- ¡No se demoren tanto en su polvo! 

Ink escondió su rostro en su bufanda intentando ignorar el hecho que varias miradas estaban dirigidas al dúo, Error lo tironeó hasta afuera. 

\-- ¿Ahora qué...? --Preguntó Ink, respirando profundo, hacia un pequeño puchero, que el de capucha exclamara eso había sido el colmo, estaba bien que entre ellos pero que personas desconocidas le miraran como un extraño chico le avergonzaba, y muchas miradas sobre él era horrible, sus piernas flaqueaban.

\-- Caminemos. Hay un parque no muy lejos de acá.

Así mismo avanzaron a pasos lentos, en sincronía, pareciera que solamente una persona estuviera caminando en aquella vereda, e Ink se hipnotizaba de vez en cuando al intentar no desviarse y seguir el mismo ritmo, no hablarse no les molestaba, a ambos después del tiempo se les hizo cómodo, ¿Por qué necesitarían rellenar todo el tiempo con palabras? Existían las acciones, existía la presencia y una mutua amistad. Sí, el menor de los dos aceptaba haber caído bajo las garras de la amistad por Error y Geno, aunque el grado de cariño era distinto, sentía por Geno un afecto fraternal mientras con el azabache le resultaba en una mezcla de confort y nervios, a veces temía que por hacer algo podía estirar la pata en su relación y acabar peor, no quería ser rechazado por él, ya se había esforzado en llegar hasta ahí sin derrumbarse. 

Toda la cuadra era una plaza con árboles por doquiera, el pasto y los jardines embellecían el atardecer que se hacía presente, los faroles comenzaron a prenderse además de las luces que estaban en las pequeñas rejas que limitaban cada cuadrado de pasto para que los demás no pisaran, aún hubieran varias parejas acostadas bajos los árboles, Error gruñó, todos eran tan empalagosos que su chocolate quedaba siendo solo un montículo de azúcar, para Ink no había belleza, no era una noticia nueva, pero eso siempre se repetía por su cabeza, ¿qué hay de lindo en un parque así? Adornado con flores, colores que en la oscuridad se perdían... 

Pararon en un kiosco y se compraron unas golosinas, Ink solamente eligió chocolate amargo de inmediato, algo que le llamó la atención a Error, ¿Esas eran sus favoritas? Se le pasó por la cabeza comprarse de ese sabor más adelante, como un experimento para ver si así su amigo aceptaba más seguido cuando le ofrecía. 

\-- No tuviste qué.

\-- O era eso o ver por las malas una película de terror, te lo aseguro, no te hubiera dejado ir al baño aún hagas escándalo público.

\-- ¡H-Hey... eso es malo de tu parte!

Ninguno de los dos quiso parar, solamente pasear por todo el parque hasta darle varias vueltas a la manzana, así no tenían que mirarse entre ellos y hacer el momento tenso, no se podían mirar a los ojos por distintas razones.

\-- ¿Y has leído algo nuevo de los humanos? 

Ink alzó la vista al oír la pregunta, alzando sus cejas brindando total atención al tema de su gusto, asintió. Hace unos días el azabache le había dejado unos libros de leyendas sobre aquellos seres y entusiasmado se había encerrado a su habitación a leer, pausado para disfrutar de su lectura, tenía que admitir que aquel tema lo tenía atrapado, Error se aprovechaba de ver las ligeras sonrisas que esbozaba Ink sin darse cuenta, un brillo que solo se hacía presente ahí.

\-- Me estoy por terminar uno de los libros... Y he estado muy inspirado en dibujar aquella parte donde el humano desgarraba la magia de los monstruos.

\-- ¿Cómo es que no te traumatiza eso pero sí los vídeos? --Preguntó burlón.

\-- Es diferente. --Se excusó rascando su mejilla, ni se acordaba que estuvo sin el parche todo el momento y ni una mención hubo de su mancha, eso le hacía sentir bastante mejor respecto al tema.-- Ver el proceso por mí mismo es similar a-a vivirlo.

\-- ¿Y una revista? ¿Podrías verlo en foto-montaje? 

\-- Dibujado podría ser...

\-- Escuché que también poseen almas.

\-- ¿De verdad? 

\-- Sí, y que se alimentan de las nuestras para que las suyas sean más fuertes.

\-- Como vampiros.

\-- Los vampiros no chupan sangre para que la suya sea más roja.

\-- ¡No, no! O puede que sí. 

\-- ¿Cómo que sí? No podremos saberlo, los vampiros no existen.

\-- Pero los humanos sí, algún día saldrán a la luz.

\-- ¿Y se quemarán?

\-- No son vampiros.

\-- Les voy a tirar ajo para defenderme.

Error soltó una carcajada e Ink hizo un mohín ante la reiterada broma, simplemente era como un niño pequeño que no le dejan terminar una frase, caminando ensimismado en el rostro animado de Error, a veces no podía creer que un chico tan serio e indiferente podía ser amigable en su sentido, y tener una risa tan contagiosa, aunque poco duró examinando sus facciones cuando se tropezó con un desnivel del suelo rozando este por los pelos al ser agarrado desde la cintura para no caer por completo.

\-- Mierda. Ten cuidado. --La risa había cesado por completo, sin dejar rastro, Error lo volvió a la realidad, pues ni un chillido había salido de la boca de Ink al caer. Solo bastó un toque en la frente con los dedos para darle un pequeño golpecito para que respirara de nuevo.-- Maldición, Ink, te bloqueas tantas veces que seguro si nadie te devuelve al planeta tierra morirías por dejar de respirar.

\-- L-Lo siento. N-no veía por donde iba y yo...

\-- No. no. lo empeoras.

Dejaron de animarse entre sí, cada uno mirando al otro lado suspirando, tales momentos siempre quedaban arruinados por algún comentario fuera de gusto o algún descuido, costaba recomponerse y Error solía retirarse para darse un respiro, esos momentos Ink aprovechaba para sentirse el más idiota en el mundo con libertad, bajones que no llegaban si estaba acompañado por él o Geno.

Error dejó de caminar para sentarse y darse el lujo de comer su golosina que había comprado hace minutos, revisó la hora, media hora faltaba para que la película que veían sus amigos terminara, treinta minutos que debía quedarse con Ink... se estaba golpeando mentalmente por ser un gilipollas que no podía ser bueno con quien más necesitaba un apoyo. El descolorido se detuvo sobando su brazo sin atreverse a mirar al más alto, sin sentarse, no hallaba el valor de hacer algo tan simple como eso, creía que podía estorbar y molestar. Pero a Error le ponía más de nervios que estuviera parado y no poder solucionar su pequeño conflicto.

La culpabilidad era algo nuevo que sentía.

\-- Sientate. No te quedes parado.

Ink reaccionó para hacerle caso, secándose una lágrima que se coló sin su permiso, estaba avergonzado de ser tan débil por un simple accidente.

La noche estaba siendo fría, la brisa recorría cada hoja de los árboles y al ser densos el ruido no era menos, pareciera que el parque era solo para ellos aunque susurros lejanos de otros monsutros se oyeran a lo lejos, ambos ignoraban ese detalle. El cielo no se podía ver como se quisiera, sin embargo algunas estrellas podían ser vistas con su brillo en aquel manto. Los dos sin darse cuenta estaban viendo la luna.

\-- La luna está menguante...

\-- ¿...Los humanos vivirán en la luna...? --Susurró Ink, imaginando las posibles teorias.

\-- En la Luna no hay oxígeno, Ink. 

\-- ¿Y si no necesitan eso? 

\-- Haces muchas preguntas, Ink.

\-- Eres al único que puedo preguntar...

\-- ¿Por qué no a Geno? 

\-- No conoce de estos temas tanto como tú.

\-- Tú eres el fascinado acá.

\-- Por eso te estoy preguntando, Error.

\-- A veces creo que eres un parlanchín cohibido. Seguro peor que Blue.

\-- ¿Esa es una forma de decirme que me quede callado? 

\-- Posiblemente. 

\-- O-Oh... okey.

Pero antes que repitieran al bucle infinito Error le miró tirando la envoltura al basurero cercano a ellos, había notado que el menor tiritaba ligeramente.

\-- ¿Tienes frío?

\-- Mm... no...

\-- Te veo temblar.

\-- Estoy bien... --Estornudó.

\-- Ajá y yo soy blanco.

Error se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y se la dejó encima, ahora sí que lucía su camisa a cuadros, Ink no reaccionó al gesto hasta unos segundos después para colocarselo, susurró bajito un "gracias" apartando la mirada, el mayor había notado aquel sonrojo, arco iris.

\-- ¿Quieres llorar?

Ink asintió.

\-- Hazlo. 

\-- N-No quiero i-incomodarte...

\-- Normalmente diría que todo el rato lo haces pero no es cierto. --Se encogió de hombros pero frunció el ceño.-- Geno te ha dicho que aguantarte las lágrimas es malo, desde hace horas que has querido y retenerlo te hará peor.

\-- No pasa... nada.

\-- Ink. Hablo en serio. Esta será la única vez que saldrás conmigo y los demás si así se te da la gana, pero ahora mismo sueltate. 

\-- E-Esto es tonto...

\-- Rídiculo, pero así te tengo que soportar. 

Error haló de su brazo para que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera a un lado, así se apoyara en él mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos, lo estaba abrazando y así las lágrimas de Ink no pudieron aguardar más, cayendo en sus mejillas en silencio, el descolorido no sollozó, cerró sus cuencas y en un acto de inercia se acurrucó, estaba cómodo así.

Pronto Ink estaba cayendo dormido cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer, aunque la alarma inesperada de Error los alertó a ambos, tenían que juntarse con los demás. Se separaron y en silencio se devolvieron al cine, encontrándose con el grupo riendo, hasta Horror les acompañaba en su buena fachada, Nightmare también, a todos ellos les gustaba ver sangre y cosas así, brutales. 

\-- Woah. Sí que le dejaste agotado, casanova. --Codeó Dust a Error al notar a un somnoliento Ink con el abrigo del azabache.-- Aunque el baño queda en la otra dirección.

\-- Dust, debes ver menos porno. --Mofó Killer.

\-- Que te calles, puta madre.

\-- Los dos. --Nightmare les pegó con los puños sobre sus cráneos.-- Callaos de una puta vez que no pararon de reír en la película.

\-- ¡Hombre, no! ¡Es que no puedo creer que todos se asustaron cuando la muñeca se movió! ¡Jaj--Ouch!

\-- no te hagas el valiente, te reíste de los puros nervios, Dust. --Sonrió ladino Horror, riendo cuando vio el pequeño berrinche del golpeado.-- Esa cara lo dice todo.

\-- Cross era el más asustado. --Dijo Error de paso, teniendo cuidado que Ink no se cayera por ningún lado, tenía que anotar que cuando tenía sueño parecía más un zombie que un monstruo.

\-- ¡Ni siquiera estuviste ahí para decir eso, idiota! --Exclamó avergonzado el de ropas blancas y negras, dejando el celular a un lado para refutar como sea aquella declaración.

\-- El pobre se aferraba a Nightmare por pendejo. --Se rió Killer.-- Ya ni hay que verlo para saberlo.

\-- E-Era para mantenerlo vigilado.

\-- Como digas. Horror, ya saca el coche, nos vamos a casa.

\-- ¿no que nos ibamos a fumar unos pitos? --Alegó el de capucha.

\-- La vieja llamó a Nightmare. --Se encogió de hombros Horror ya en la salida.-- ya vengo.

\-- Uuuuuh, alguien está en problemas.

\-- ¡Mierda! ¡Y esta vez no fue con nosotros! 

\-- Y Dream me va a regañar por algo que hiciste y no me di cuenta.

Error bostezó tras que Ink hiciera lo mismo, siguiendo a Horror para alejarse de los demás, no quería perturbar demasiado el sueño de su amigo con tantos gritos. 

\-- ¿Para cuando la boda? 

\-- ¿Tú también, Horror? 

\-- Pfft, qué decirte, con Ink has sido muy preocupado que dan nauseas, se nota que sientes una atracción por él.

\-- No lo sé. 

Ink no los entendía, sinceramente estaba en otro mundo sin procesar las voces, si estaba cercano a Error podía estar tranquilo mientras le agarraba de la manga para no estar desorientado.

\-- No tengo idea qué le pasa a Lust. 

\-- ¿Para eso querías hablar? 

\-- No es mi culpa que seas el más cuerdo de esta pandilla.

\-- Mierda. Tampoco soy un experto si llevo semanas peleado con mi hermano.

\-- Si usas la cabeza... la mía está rota.

\-- Cabeza hueca.

\-- Todos los somos.

Horror se subió al piloto mientras que Error se las arregló para sentarse en el copiloto con Ink en sus brazos, no estaba incómodo, el asiento estaba lo suficiente atrás para que las piernas impropias no pegaran con ninguna parte del vehículo, se acurrucó cual gato y cayó profundamente dormido.

\-- ¿No te sientes raro? --Sonrió Horror llevándose una mentita a la boca, le ofrecio a Error pero lo rechazó.-- Joder, acepta algo en vez del chocolate.

\-- Mi meta es morir intoxicado. --Su diestra se quedó en el hombro del dormido, acariciando inconscientemente con el pulgar.-- ¿Raro qué?

\-- Tener un hombre en tus brazos tan normal de la vida, ambos decíamos que jamás nos ibamos a montar lío con uno de nuestro mismo sexo. Ahora mirame, teniendo dramas con un puto hijo de puta que por más que sea prostituto no puedo dejar de querer algo con él. Y tú con un niño con depresión con tendencias suicidas sobre tus piernas durmiendo. 

\-- No menciones "niño" con "sobre tus piernas" en una misma frase. 

\-- Heh. --Ya prendido el motor miró por la pantalla para retroceder.

\-- Lo tuyo es un problema. 

\-- Lo tuyo posiblemente igual.

\-- No. Sí. No lo sé. No puedo tratar mal a alguien que está por los suelos.

\-- ¿Es decir que haces todo esto por pena? 

\-- Tsk. No soy como ellos. 

\-- Entonces dime, colega, porque me duele la cabeza con tus lios, te hace mal ver tantas novelas.

\-- no metas a mi amor de mi vida en esto.

\-- ¿Tus novelas o Ink?

Error se sonrojó, y chasqueó la lengua.

\-- No conozco a Ink de hace tanto como para decir eso.

\-- Uno se enamora rápido, que el amor perdure es otra cosa.

\-- Entonces dame más tiempo para pensar. 

\-- tienes hasta el fin del año. Aunque es la primera vez que te veo así, insisto.

\-- ¿Ahora predices el futuro? 

\-- Si lo hiciera, no estaría montando rollos por Lust.

\-- ¿Planeas volver con él?

\-- Planeo hablarlo y darnos un tiempo. Permito que sea un pervertido hormonal y toda esa mierda, que coquetee con quien se le da la puta gana, pero no acostarse y besarlo o tocarlo. --Gruñó.-- Si también siente por mí algo de sentido común tendrá que tener. 

Dejaron de hablar sobre el tema cuando todos empezaron a subir, por un momento Error olió el olor a cigarrillo por lo que abrió su ventanilla y siguió mirando al frente, ignorando por completo los ruidos de al fondo, Horror también estaba con lo suyo, dejando a todos cerca de sus casas y por último al azabache, bajó a Ink posterior a despertarlo, otra vez en su estado zombie, y no teniendo otra, tomarlo en brazos cual princesa, Horror se despidió con la mano y se retiró por la calle, la puerta se abrió recibiendo a Fresh, les dejó pasar guardando silencio pero con una gran sonrisa, los demás ya estaban durmiendo.

\-- Tinta no desea mi radical cama?

\-- No, dormirá en mi cama nido.

\-- ¡Sad, brah! 

\-- Vete a dormir también. Sabes que te puedo acusar en cualquier momento, no soy igual de blando que Geno.

\-- Don't worry! ahora me iba a descansar con los ángeles.

\-- Pft. Claro.

No hizo mayor esfuerzo, acostó a Ink en la cama nido con ayuda de su hermano y de inmediato se acostó, tenía que pensar mucho sobre lo que sentía en realidad, Horror le hizo estar en un mar de dudas.

[ Tiempo restante: 4 meses. 30 días. ]


	10. Capítulo 10

Ahora era conocido por sus compañeros con quienes salió la semana pasada por el "novio de Error", y realmente se sentía bastante nervioso por ser nombrado de aquella forma tan vergonzosa, más que por él, era por como respondía el azabache a las burlas, veía su rostro de irritación pero aquel último día en la noche de películas al despedirse de sus compañeros lo vio sonrojarse, ello para Ink se le era extraño.

Momentos que se preguntaba si había algo más en los sentimientos que afloraban en medio de su depresión por los demás, ¿Qué es lo que sentía por sus amigos? ¿Por su familia? ¿Es que se había detenido a pensar en su zona de confort? ¿Todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora? No le prestó atención a la película que estaban viendo los hermanos junto a él, alejándose de la realidad. 

Aún recuerda la primera vez que habló con Geno, fue un caso donde su ansiedad lo había desesperado, llegar al llanto mientras se escondía en el baño, nunca se sintió tan agradecido por un desconocido por calmarlo, sentir sus brazos cálidos y maternales, y que no lo utilizara, que siempre lo cuidara, preocupara por su bienestar, lo veía como un hermano, uno que siempre necesitó cuando más le urgía. Sentía plena confianza en él, y hablar sin titubeos o temor a arruinarlo no importaba, Geno lo comprendía, y agradecía su paciencia a esperar su respuesta para cualquier cosa.

La madre de Geno también había hecho un vuelco en su dañada alma, ofreciendo cobijo, un amor de una verdadera madre, cálida, ella y su primer hijo sí que tenían muchos parecidos en como hacían sentir su ser, aunque muchas veces le recordaba a su propia madre, lloraba al recordar.

Mientras tanto con Error tenía ciertos problemas al razonar, lo hacía sentir en la cuerda de la comodidad o disgusto, no era que la personalidad ajena le fastidiara, temía que el ambiente que tenían se arruinara por su propia estupidez, trataba como podía en congeniar en lo más posible al estar a su lado, porque realmente disfrutaba estarlo, le llenaba el pecho, pero temía que lo hiciera porque le recordaba a su difunto amigo o porque el azabache lo cuidara por pena.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, evitando llorar por las suposiciones, como estaba sentado junto a quien ocupó por completo su mente, este rápidamente pero sin que los demás se diesen cuenta posó su mano en su hombro para atraerlo a sí, ofreciendo cobijo, no iba a molestar en preguntar que ocurría, o es que quizá no quería que los demás vieran su extraño comportamiento, pero eso bastó para que Ink volviera a calmarse, cerrando sus cuencas y seguir en su reflexión.

Y es que. ¿Qué rayos sentía por Error? Ya no era primera vez que lo dibujaba, que ocupaba sus pensamientos mientras veía la ventana de su solitaria habitación en aquella desagradable casa, le gustaba hablar con él, compartir momentos solos los dos, le hacía sentir diferente. ¿Era un amor que realmente necesitaba después de todo ese tiempo de depresión?

Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y si la depresión era por la soledad que él mismo se implantaba? Quería acabar con su vida, y estaba aún decidido a eso, pero su mente cada vez se llenaba de paz, cariño y mimos, poco a poco sus pensamientos suicidas acababan, pero no entendía como era eso posible.

Es decir. 

Solo habían pasado casi tres meses desde que entró a ese instituto, semanas comparadas a los semestres completos de depresión potente, a los cientos intentos de suicidios y a las marcas permanentes en su cuerpo por acabar su respiración o circulación de magia de forma rápida, estar intentando cortarse con un cuchillo de cocina a comparación a estar acurrucado en los brazos del azabache, ignorando lo demás...

La vida tenía un poco más de color ahora. 

El tiempo era irracional. Muchas cosas podían pasar en un cerrar de ojos. ¿No?

Su tío era sumamente importante para él, le había concedido hospedaje, un lugar donde alimentarse, él no tenía la culpa de que sus padres murieran, era un hombre que le había aceptado cordialmente su llegada y cada intento de su muerte, sin llevarlo a un lugar de locos, o hacerle tomar las pastillas que odiaba, aunque era más por el miedo que se diera una sobredosis, no era culpable de que su tía sea brutal ¿O sí? 

Ahora permanecía bastante alejada de ella. Y eso lo agradecía.

Su tío le había concedido la oportunidad de dejar aquel mundo... 

No podía rechazar aquella oportunidad, claramente no, ¿Por qué rehusarse si después no le daría aquel lujo? No quería depender de alguien más, tenía miedo que les ocurriera algo, ¿Por qué sentir aquellos sentimientos? Después partiría a un lugar mejor, y aunque quisiera abandonar, avanzar hacia el futuro no tenía caso, no prestaba atención a las clases y se había saltado un año completo en la secundaria, estaba bastante atrasado en las notas y aunque los profesores preguntase la razón, él solamente bajito decía que hacía lo que podía.

Le dio atención a las palabras que una vez le dio el hermano de su madre, ¿Ver las cosas que traía estar en un instituto? Debía dejar de cohibirse en la depresión, hundirse y no avanzar, estaba cavando un hoyo, uno muy profundo por sí solo, y aunque los demás le ofrecieran escaleras para subir, él se rehusaba. Debía darle una pequeña oportunidad, ver una vez más la superficie antes de tirarse y no subir para siempre.

Estaba decidido a buscar los colores una vez más, y darse un buen recuerdo antes de la vida dejar.

\-- Ink.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz ronca de su amigo, y se removió en su puesto sintiendo una cobija sobre su cuerpo, abrió sus cuencas y se dio cuenta que la luz que entraba en el comedor era nada más y nada menos que la del sol a través de la ventana, se había quedado dormido junto al mayor, y estaba bastante cerca de él a decir verdad.

\-- ¿M-Me quedé dormido? --Preguntó con obviedad, se apartó bostezando, algo apenado de haberse quedado en medio sofá con quien le daba tantas vueltas a su cabeza.

\-- Ambos. --Contestó con simpleza, aunque se le contagió el bostezo y se estiró, habían dormido sentados y algo abrazados, y eso le había dejado a Error con cierto nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar en su indiferencia en vano.-- Buenos días. 

\-- Buenos días...

\-- ¿Estás bien? Anoche veíamos algo de comedia y de pronto estabas llorando.

\-- Solamente pensaba...

\-- Ah. --Error desvió la mirada.-- Ten cuidado en lo que piensas. Te confunden.

Sin comprender en lo que decía, se quedó mirando como el hermano del medio subía por las escaleras. Poco después de desayunar Ink volvió a su casa.

\- 

Geno había quedado sorprendido a la propuesta de Ink cuando quedaron solos en el receso, era primera vez que lo oía decir ello.

\-- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres ir al parque con nosotros?

\-- S-Sí...

\-- Claro que puedes, Ink, Dream y Blue seguramente estarán entusiasmados de que nos acompañes. 

\-- Bien, gracias, Geno. 

\-- ¿Vas a decirles la verdad? 

Indicó la garganta de Ink con un dedo, haciendo referencia a la ley del hielo que se impuso hacia la mayoría de la escuela, el de colores grises asintió con la cabeza.

\-- Estoy preparado para decirles a ellos sobre esto.

\-- Awn. --No pudo evitar sonreír emocionado, como si viera a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos.-- Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo.

Ink le correspondió la sonrisa, pesaroso, y se volvió a dibujar cuando tocó la campana, necesitaba darse mentalmente palabras de apoyo para saber decir la verdad por su cuenta, y no agobiarse por las posibles reacciones que obtendría del arándano del grupo.

Pasaron las horas para que entonces después de despedirse de Error con un abrazo, gesto que lo hacían algo apartados de los otros para que nadie comentara algo, se fue con los demás, el de bufanda le tomó de la mano para darle ánimo y este trató de quitar sus nervios, sería difícil.

\-- ¡Ink! ¡Jamás creí que este día llegaría! ¡Estarás con el maravilloso Blue y sus amigos!

\-- Seh, tampoco lo creí. 

Ink se ahogó el chillido de terror al ver a Cross junto a ellos, pero Dream fue el que no reprimió la sorpresa, casi brincando. 

\-- ¡Cross, pensé que estabas con tus amigos! 

\-- Ustedes también los son, además que Nightmare está castigado, no tiene caso estar allí si no debo cuidarlo, además, Killer fue a visitarlo por mí.

\-- Hola Cross. --Saludó Geno.

\-- Ah. Hola Geno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Sigues peleado con tu hermano? 

\-- ¿Es lo primero que preguntas? 

\-- Fue lo segundo.

\-- ¡Mwehehe! ¡Cross, colega, vamos a hacer tacos con Dream más tarde! 

\-- ¡Ah! ¿Puede haber con salsa de chocolate?

\-- Eso no creo que sea posible, Cross. --Dijo Dream cortando las ilusiones del de ropas blancas y negras.

Ink apretó la mano de Geno y después la soltó, no quería alejarse, solamente quería ahora caminar por su cuenta a aquella luz del pozo.

Los cinco caminaron a un parque no muy lejos del instituto, y mientras los tres iban a comprar helado Geno aprovechó para preguntarle a Ink si estaba preparado, no desconfiaba, sabía que su querido amigo iba a lograr salir adelante, tenía la ilusión, que podía haber un futuro en él a pesar que las condiciones sean difíciles. 

Ink solamente asintió otra vez, y sereno esperó que los demás volvieran.

\-- Acá está tu helado, Ink, ¿Te gusta la de vainilla? --Dream sonrió con suavidad, el susodicho tomó el helado y alzó un dedo a señal que esperara, no iba a esperar un momento o que su amigo dijera que había algo importante que decir, solamente lo iba a soltar.

\-- Gracias.

\-- ¡Acá tienes tu helado Gen---- ¿¡INK HA HABLADO!? GASP.

El helado que iba a ser para Geno quedó en su chamarra, mientras que Cross soltó su propio helado de chocolate y Dream quedó estático al escuchar su voz, bastante dulce para cualquiera, nadie se podía creer que Ink tenía voz en todo el tiempo, y es que estaba claro, un mudo no estaría en una escuela normal.

\-- ¿¡D-Desde cuando!? ¡Ahg, mi helado de chocolate!

Cross estaba en el dilema si llorar por su postre o seguir sin habla por Ink.

\-- Desde s-siempre. --Contestó, algo avergonzado por causar la impresión.-- N-No me atrevía hablar con nadie, r-realmente Geno lo supo de una manera... desesperada.

\-- ¡AH! ¡GENO, TU CHAQUETA! 

El helado de frambuesa lo había manchado por completo, pero simplemente se lo sacó y sonrió, no quería molestarse si acababa su amigo de hacer un paso importante.

\-- Descuiden por mí, pero realmente no digan esto a todos, será cuando Ink decida. 

\-- ¡Aw, Ink, me alegra que confíes en nosotros! --Dream sacó de su bolsillo una estampilla y se la pegó en la frente a su amigo, realmente el color amarillo le sentaba en él, y pensó por un momento algo.-- Tenemos que hacer una fiesta.

\-- ¿Fiesta? 

\-- ¡QUÉ BUENA IDEA, DREAM! ¡Hay que celebrar el valor de Ink!

\-- No creo que tenga sentido una celebración por ello, chicos. --Comentó Geno.

\-- No sé tú, pero me parece buena idea. --Ahora Cross era el que hablaba, mientras salvaba como podía su pobre helado.-- Solamente que en el día indicado.

\-- Te refieres a...

\-- ¡TU CUMPLEAÑOS! 

\-- ¡Oh, eso me parece mejor!

Cross, Blue y Dream sonrieron ya decididos, más los últimos dos que la noticia los motivaba más, ser amigos de Ink les emocionaba y para Blue era fabuloso, ¡Después de tantos días de estudios ahora todo sería más fácil! ¡Podría ser amigo de Ink! 

Ink quedó parpadeando y bajó la mirada a su helado pensando, ya ni recordaba que su cumpleaños existía, ni sabía como organizarse, ¿Tenía que invitar a personas? ¿Quien cubriría gastos? Tampoco quería que fuera en su casa donde estaba aquella mujer de su tía, habían muchos contras como para hacer una fiesta. Pero Geno lo sacó de sus pensamientos posando una mano en su hombro.

\-- ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños, Ink?

\-- Es... en dos semanas más.

\-- ¡Mwah, falta mucho! 

\-- Me parece un tiempo racional para preparar todo.

\-- Me parece.

\-- Umh... --Geno desvió la mirada pensativo, posteriormente tuvo una sonrisa de que una idea le surgió.-- No hay problema, Ink, hagamos tu fiesta en mi casa, y para que no sea tan ruidosa podemos ir nosotros cuatro más mis hermanos.

\-- ¿Y Reaper, Geno? --Preguntó Dream. 

\-- Él se invita solo. --Contestó.

Cross se rió, y después de cambiar de tema a cualquier cosa con un Ink compartiendo con ellos, Geno y él se fueron a la casa del primero, pues tenía que cambiarse, aún hacía frío como para andar con una simple camiseta manga larga. Caminaron en silencio por un momento, pero Ink notaba cierta expresión melancólica en el rostro de su amigo, no tardó unos minutos para hablar, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a Geno, era lo menos que podía hacer después de toda su ayuda.

\-- Geno... ¿Sucede algo? 

El aludido cayó al planeta tierra de improvisto, aunque su reacción fue pasiva, algo ida. 

\-- No mucho... --Suspiró.-- Otra vez tuve problemas con Reaper y por eso hoy no vino...

\-- ¿Algo malo?

\-- N-No. Bueno, se supone que debe ser un no, pero todos... todos lo toman como un sí. Reaper es un buen tipo... es posible que sea algo impulsivo pero no ha hecho nada malo, nada malo a mí ni a nadie.

\-- ¿A qué te refieres...?

\-- Error está molesto conmigo porque no quiere a Reaper en casa por lo que ha hecho, o lo que todos creen que han hecho, hasta mi madre lo cree, por eso no le gusta que me junte con él, aunque seamos novios de hace tiempo...

\-- ¿Qué hizo? 

\-- Y-Yo... No quisiera que lo sepas... No quiero que lo mires raro...

Todos tienen secretos que ocultar, y como él tenía sobre su muerte programada oculta no insistiría más. 

\-- Está bien... Aunque, sobre Error... Yo creo que de verdad tienen que conversar... --Desvió la mirada y se sobó el brazo.-- Las cosas no se va a solucionar tan fácil y sus enojos hacen que el problema sea más complicado de lidiar, sois hermanos, tienen que apoyarse, no me gusta que estén así por tanto tiempo...

\-- ¿Hablarlo...? 

Ink asintió, y se hizo el silencio de nuevo, ya estaban por llegar a la casa, pues de hace un buen tiempo que se estaban dirigiendo de vuelta hacia el hogar de Geno, quien revisaba la mancha de su abrigo, dudoso y un poco pensativo, su cabeza era un caos, no le gustaba esconderle cosas a su amigo, quería que confiara en él, pero también tenía miedo a como reaccionara, todos respondían igual, y él había sido el único quien se había acercado a Reaper aún fuera atacado en tantos murmuros.

Reaper lo había ayudado a superar su depresión, y se había quedado con él así como fue al revés, él no era malo... Y la paciencia de intentar charlar con sus hermanos para hacerlos comprender que lo que decía era verdad... Que su cuenca había sido solo un accidente...

Ink salió de sus pensamientos al oír el ligero sollozo del mayor, algo alterado de oírlo llorar, rapidamente se detuvo y tomó sus brazos, con una mueca angustiada.

\-- ¿G-Geno?

\-- L-Lo siento... T-Todo este problema me ha tenido m-muy estresado. He tratado tantas veces de unir a mis hermanos y que seamos una familia pero siempre fallo e-en algo, tampoco quiero alejarme de Reaper... él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba... no quisiera alejarme de ninguno...

\-- H-Hey, calma, todo se va a solucionar... ¡V-Vamos! Solamente hay que tener paciencia, tú lo conoces... Error es un hueso duro de roer. Pero se preocupa por ti, siempre lo he visto mirandote, o a veces habla de ti, cosas buenas... Seguro es lo mismo con Fresh. Todos te aprecian y eres un buen hermano mayor, incluso como el que siempre quise yo.

El mayor al escuchar las palabras fluidas de su amigo abrió sus cuencas, lo veía... determinado en ayudarlo, sonrió apenado por haber hecho aquel espectáculo y se secó las lágrimas, una risita soltó.

\-- Eres muy bueno animando, Ink... G-gracias. También te veo como un hermanito para mí.

Ink sonrió aliviado de verlo mejor.

\-- Eso me... alegra.

\-- Vamos, entremos, ya está anocheciendo, y tenemos que ver muchas cosas para tu fiesta.

\-- Voy detrás de ti.

Geno entró a la casa y el menor se quedó mirando el lugar, le gustaba estar ahí... compartiendo, pronto habrían más colores. Con la primavera.

[Tiempo restante. 4 meses. 18 días.]


	11. Capítulo 11

En la casa de los hermanos Crayon, los globos parecían hacer revuelo con sus alegres tonalidades adornadas en cada pared del salón principal, combinaciones perfectas más algunas que no parecían ser hechas para estar juntas, distribuidas sin equidad. La mesa del comedor estaba repleta de golosinas tanto saladas como dulces más pequeños bocados con distintas pastas. 

Geno preparaba bastantes platillos junto a Blue, motivados para hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia, o por lo menos una que perdurara en la memoria del cumpleañero Ink.

Dream y Cross hablaban mientras seguían adornando el salón, mientras que Fresh fue a comprar los palillos para el queso, Reaper ocupaba espacio en la cocina viendo como su pareja y pequeño amigo del nombrado hacían los aperitivos. Por último, Error estaba en la habitación junto a Ink conversando sobre lo que más les agradaba a ambos, el tema de los humanos y los descubrimientos que hallaban con mapas que trazaban en hojas de papel, ciertamente parecían ser investigadores, aunque Error estaba algo fastidiado por la cantidad de papeles desperdiciados de sus propios cuadernos, no podía quejarse si veía a Ink animado dibujando en el suelo. 

El azabache bostezó, tenía que mantenerlo distraído por todo el lapso que preparaban todo, al principio se había negado, le habían avisado sobre el cumpleaños de su amigo un día antes junto al plan sorpresa y no tener aquella información le había indignado, siempre era informado a última hora y si no fuera por Blue que era un bocazas se hubiera enterado horas antes del asunto. Sentado en la cama veía con paciencia al joven haciendo trazos que desde su perspectiva no lograba descifrar, cada vez más ansioso de saber qué estaba dibujando, hacia tiempo que no tenía una vista tan directa de lo que hacía Ink, pues siempre se ocultaba cuando dibujaba o lo hacía a escondidas, aún mantenía el dibujo de su retrato, guardado en su cajón para que nadie más lo viera, desde el incidente de Geno creyendo que besaba al menor se aseguraba de mantener siempre con llave su habitación. 

\-- ¿Qué tanto dibujas? Hablábamos de la ropa que usaban los humanos pero de pronto te callaste. 

Aún estuviera más animado que otros días, era por el hecho de estar hablando del tema que le fascinaba, no quería tener en mente que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo allí abajo para su cumpleaños, desde la madrugada habían empezado los saludos y más que emocionado estaba algo agobiado de ser felicitado, prefería estar a solas o por lo menos con Error, quien era el único que no le había dicho feliz cumpleaños.

Alzó su cabeza, saliendo poco a poco de sus pensamientos y del trazo que formaba con su diestra, para volverse a sentar y alzar la hoja de cuaderno, era un dibujo de sus conocidas amalgamas, como las hacía llamar, algo tenebrosa que hasta para Error le causó cierto escalofrío.

\-- ¿Y eso? 

\-- Sus mascotas.

\-- Pfft. ¿Qué? --Error sonrió incrédulo, era información que no tenía, tomó el dibujo y para estar más cerca del menor se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda tras la cama, Ink se acercó a gatas a él y mostró la cabeza de la criatura.

\-- Mascotas. 

\-- No creo que sean eso. 

\-- ¿Entonces qué? 

\-- Esto podría estar relacionado a otros mitos pero... no creo que los humanos. 

\-- Oh...

\-- Pensemos algo menos terrorífico, pero más disparatado. 

\-- N-No se me ocurre...

El menor regresó a su puesto suspirando algo decepcionado, ni siquiera sabía el por qué, había amanecido algo sensible por las presiones que tuvo aquellos días cuando recordaban que dentro de poco era su cumpleaños y los bajones llegaban más a menudo, varias veces se había ido al baño aquel día de escuela en los recreos para llorar tranquilo, no se sentía nada bien y creía que él mismo arruinaría todo lo que le estarían haciendo en el primer piso.

Se quedó en silencio viendo sus hojas con todas las teorias que habían formulado ambos, y se levantó, pidiendo un momento para ir al baño, necesitaba respirar tranquilo esperando que el mayor no se enojara con él por sus "amalgamas". 

Error no quiso decir nada más después, siempre se le hacía difícil lidiar cuando Ink se entristecía por razones sencillas, no soportando su propia personalidad que trataba de ablandar lo más que podía, aunque siempre se echaba la culpa tras ver sus cuencas apunto de llorar, del como su labio ligeramente temblaba con las ganas de sollozar, cada pequeño cambio de facción se las sabía, sintiéndose mal por tratarlo así. Una vez quedó solo agarró su almohada y escondió su rostro ahí para ahogar el grito de frustración, más que nada por los sentimientos que surgían cada vez más potentes.

¿Por qué tendría que gustarle aquel chico? ¡Un chico! Se había hecho el juramento de no tener lios con nadie y ahora estaba en un aprieto muy obvio, jamás por alguien le había dado tanta atención y paciencia, y ahora con él, el de pupilas tan desesperanzadas... que cuando hablaban de un tema de su agrado parecieran brillar... y a veces un rubor podía sacarle, brillando con colores tan vivos que le hacían suspirar.

...Mierda.

Gritó otra vez, sentía sus mejillas hervir, cada sensación era tan extraña que apenas podía procesarla y sacar conclusiones lógicas, no podía ser hambre aún tuviera apretones en el estomago, tampoco nauseas, era nervios cada vez que tenían un momento tranquilo entre ambos, cuando compartían abrazos en sus despedidas, la preocupación cada vez que regresaba solo a su casa, insistiendo que no le acompañaran... Quería saber qué tanto ocultaba, todos sus secretos, si eran constantes sus cortes en los brazos, era mucho para Error, el amor era nuevo para él, era tan solo un joven con dieciocho hace poco cumplidos... ¡Ya pronto tendría que ir a la universidad! 

Se sentía miserable.

Además ese mismo punto quería pensar, el menor estaba con depresión, nunca sería correspondido por alguien que padece tal enfermedad, en su mente solamente había gris, son muchos deseos de no seguir con la vida por no creer en superar logros, o eso es lo que creía, jamás tuvo momentos donde conversaba con el menor ante sus problemas, y por darse cuenta de aquel error, se dio un golpe mental, era un mal amigo por no preguntar algo así, ¿pero si no quería contarlo? ¿Qué caso habrá atormentarse para recibir una negativa? Estaba muy alterado, era mejor seguir con los mismos pasos de siempre, podían no ser seguros, pero eran los únicos que conocía que no llevaban a la muerte. 

Se levantó tras su discusión mental al oír a su hermano subir las escaleras, y se asomó por la abertura a ver por donde caminaba, vigilando sus acciones a donde estaba el baño, fácilmente podía verlo por donde estaba, ahí mismo estaba Ink con temblores en su cuerpo, mientras que el mayor le daba un tierno abrazo. Ello a Error le hizo sentir más extraño aún, cierta envidia de la facilidad de Geno en darle un consuelo apropiado y tratarlo como debía ser, no como él quien siempre la estropeaba con sus comentarios tan crueles. 

Geno había tenido un periodo de depresión, aquella vez no tenían tales conflictos actuales, pero eran peor por la calidad de vida que tenía su madre en ese entonces, Geno tenía que hacer muchos sacrificios y ante la presión cayó, el azabache poco pudo hacer, pero vio como brazos que no eran de sus hermanos o su madre acobijaban al de bufanda roja, alejándolo de los problemas, incluido Error. Esa fue la primera razón por la que odiaba a Reaper. 

No se dio cuenta cuando Ink ya se había separado del abrazo y lavado el rostro para poder salir como si nada, pero por más que intentara, Error podía encontrar los rastros de llanto, tenía reconocido su semblante, y quería ser el responsable de sacarle una sonrisa, sincera, pero le costaba por más que intentara.

¿Podía dejar de ser tan idiota un momento? 

Ink bajó sin volver a la habitación de Error tras haber llorado unos minutos, quería quitar todo rastro de energía negativa de su cuerpo o podía colapsar en media fiesta, se había sorprendido cuando todos aquellos globos daban un brillo que hace un par de años no veía, los colores y la música de fondo que acompañaba el ambiente fiestero de los presentes, no sabía como sentirse al oír el masivo "sorpresa", estaba ensimismado por los recuerdos que ahí mismo se echó a llorar sin aguantar más.

Le dieron el espacio que Geno pidió, y tras otros minutos, el del cumpleaños ya estaba en condiciones de estar en la sala de fiesta sin volver a lagrimear, todo era tan especial, pensaba que nadie iba a estar interesado para su fecha, y aunque ser el centro de atención lo agobiaba bastante había paz en su ser, que podía haber más colores y amistades con quienes podía pasar el tiempo, sin duda conservaría ese día como uno de los más extraños antes de morir.

Error se mantuvo alejado en lo largo de la fiesta, sentándose lo más lejos posible y a pesar de la insistencia de Blue solo lograron que saliera al patio por el ruido que ya lo estaba hartando. Reaper miró extrañado la situación, siendo uno que estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que Error estuviera tan frío con Ink de un momento a otro era sospechoso, sentía una tensión más allá del ambiente.

Geno estaba preocupado y algo enfadado que su hermano no se estuviera tomando en serio el día especial del invitado, habían invertido bastante para la fiesta y que su comportamiento tan infantil e irracional arruinara el día no podría perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Omitieron su presencia por el momento, era hora de los regalos.

\-- ¡Vamos, abrelo, sé que te gustará el regalo del magnífico Blue! --Ovacionó el de ropas celestes agitando los puños, había sido el primer candidato a mostrar su regalo. Más que nada por la emoción que derrochaba con todos sus saltos por el lugar.

Ink tomó el paquete, las formas de los regalos no tenían mucha variedad, habían solamente dos cajas, la pregunta que más le carcomía era de cual de todos los regalos era el de Error, sus pensamientos por él eran tan incansables, no había cosa que no lo asociara con él, hasta llegar a irse de la realidad con tal de procesar todo lo que su mente escribía en aquella hoja llamada sentimientos, una hoja desgastada y capaz de romperse con el mal uso del borrador... Quitó la cinta del obsequio, despacio abrió la envoltura para sacar lo que era un gorro acaramelado con lo que parecía ser dos largas tiras caídas a los lados, Blue lo tomó para dejarselo en su cabeza y con su celular mostrar como se veía, Ink no supo qué decir... era... tan lindo...

\-- ¡A-Ay, pero no llores por mis increíbles habilidades de elegir gorros, Ink!

\-- G-Gracias... 

Reaper, Dream y Cross habían regalado varias prendas de ropa con un exquisito olor a nuevo, no tan coloridas pero ideales para empezar a dejar el gris que tanto portaba Ink, querían que dejara de ser tan monótono, aún se viera raro por parte de cross que amaba la ropa blanco y negro. Dream había elegido tonos amarillos pues sabía que al cumpleañero le combinaba bien ese color, lo intuía en sus cuencas.

Mientras tanto, Geno le había dado directamente el regalo de sus manos, que era un libro bastante grueso que titulaba "leyendas de humanos y datos. volumen 1", Ink no pudo contener la inhalación de sorpresa, rápidamente hojeando cada página y buscando el índice, nunca había visto tanta información sobre temas que eran mal visto para su tía, y era sincero en decir que estaba muy feliz por ello. 

\-- G-Geno... ¡Gracias...! E-Esto... Esto es maravilloso...

\-- Oí que te gustaba mucho este tema. Me alegra que te gustara.

Ink esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, Blue emitió un "aww" por tan linda escena y por supuesto Reaper suspiró por la atención que le dirigía, pero se le pasó la mueca cuando se separaron, más que nada por la sorpresa de Fresh al tirar centellas por todas partes llegando a manchar el pastel con los papelillos, dejó una caja en el regazo del mayor, sonriendo como muchas veces asustaba al aludido.

\-- ¡Es time para mi regalo, tinta!

Algo dudoso, el susodicho asintió tras posteriormente abrir la caja, alzó sus cejas consternado, sin palabras al tener en frente un par de zapatillas con el diseño rayado, no se veían usadas y no podían ser tan baratas, hasta se había ganado la misma mirada por parte de Geno, sin saber la procedencia del dinero. Fresh sonriente se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano en gesto de despedida.

\-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, friend! and see-ya i'm out!

\-- ¡Hey, Fresh, espera!

El menor salió a un paso rápido por la puerta de entrada perseguido por Geno, todos quedaron con la palabra en la boca pero para no poner tenso el ambiente siguieron hablando, Ink se abstuvo de comentar más, la mesa donde estaban los regalos estaba vacía sin ningún rastro de algún sobre que perteneciera a Error, no había absolutamente nada más que las centellas que Fresh había lanzado. Eso le deprimió un poco, tuvo la sensación que él realmente no estaba interesado en nada de su existencia y que solo lo ayudaba por obligación y pena.

¿Pero si era por no darle también un regalo? Nunca supo cuando era su cumpleaños, y al preguntarle bajito a Dream sobre la fecha quedó peor, había pasado hace poco y no estuvo pendiente de ello.

Pidió permiso para tomar todos los regalos e impulsarse a subir a la habitación de Geno, tenía el permiso de entrar por cualquier cosa y no quería aprovechar, pero era el único lugar que conocía que tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, quería distraerse del mundo y sus penumbras que no le dejaban disfrutar, posiblemente Error estaba enojado por no volver a la habitación cuando fue al baño anteriormente, suspiró entrecortado y se despojó de sus prendas superiores, sin antes revisar que la puerta estaba con llave.

Se colocó la camiseta amarilla solida, bajo el abrigo café claro y opaco, aún disgustado por las zapatillas tan "radicales", se las colocó no teniendo otra, sus otros zapatos ya estaban desgastados y le quedaban algo apretados, los nuevos se sentían cómodos, terminó con el gorro de Blue y se vio al espejo, ver su cuello descubierto y con la presencia de aquellos tatuajes no le agradaba, necesitaba usar su bufanda gris, ¿No le dirían anda verdad? Se la colocó en silencio, y perduró largos minutos viéndose en el espejo, años que no usaba bellos colores, cuales perdían el brillo para él.

La puerta se oyó asustando a Ink, aún ya estuviera ya cambiado sentía la verguenza y el miedo de ser mal visto con los colores, que no se viera bien, solo preguntó en voz baja quien era, abriendo las cuencas como platos al oír la inesperada voz de Error tras la entrada.

\-- Puedes entrar...

Quitó el seguro y le dio la espalda rápidamente, no quería aún que le viera, quitándose el gorro, los nervios lo atormentaban, aterrado que pudiera recibir alguna mala palabra por parte del mayor, alguna frase sarcástica, insultos... no confiar en él le hacía sentir peor a que las primeras veces.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose fue sutil, pronto se cerró, y sintió como una mano en su hombro fue puesta con el mismo cuidado, tenso, Ink fue volteado, tenía lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, un llanto silencioso que no tenían una razón justificada. Error estaba viéndole, y habló con las palabras pausadas y bien elegidas para no causar mal rato.

\-- Ink... Quiero hablar contigo. --El aludido no podía responder, las palabras no salían de su boca.-- ¿Puedo? Puedo irme si quieres.

\-- N-No. --Dijo de inmediato, sus manos tomaron los brazos ajenos aferrándose a él.-- No te vayas...

El azabache apretó los labios al verlo así, aunque tener una vista tan diferente por los colores que portaba le hicieron suspirar, se veía distinto, se veía mejor que antes, y estaba decidido de una vez con acabar con las confusiones, tanto las propias como las de él, tomó el gorro ajeno y lo guió para que se sentara en la cama de su hermano, se sentó a su lado, con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz, pequeñas torpezas.

El tiempo que se había tomado era para poder decirle, quería hacerlo para quitarse un peso de encima.

\-- Bien... Yo... Siento irme allí abajo, estoy... muy pensativo, agobiado, todos estos temas me están reventando la cabeza. --Se sobó el brazo, quería apartar la mirada, necesitaba aire para continuar, sin embargo no la desvió, llevó sus falanges a la mejilla ajena para quitar las lágrimas, la mancha negra que portaba seguía siendo única para Error, se sentía orgulloso que dejara de usar aquel apestoso parche.-- Perdón por decirte esto, pero es tu culpa.

\-- ¿E-Eh...?

Eso tomó desprevenido a Ink, y bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir, se sentía culpable de haber hecho tan mal a Error, e iba a decir que podía irse de su vida si quería, podía desaparecer... de todos modos faltaban solo unos meses para acabar su triste existencia, mas fue interrumpido cuando su gorro fue nuevamente colocado en su cabeza, sin que las caricias en su mejilla frenaran.

\-- Antes que digas algo, déjame terminar... No podemos ser discretos en esto, o solo comunicarnos sin palabras, no contigo en ese estado, no conmigo siendo un idiota, no con los dos dudando de todo... Quiero tener en claro tu respuesta, porque estoy estresado de lo que puedas decir... Pero estoy preocupado por ti, puede que sea alguien que no tienda a demostrar sus pensamientos, o sea muy testarudo con los conflictos, pero me di cuenta que no se nada de ti, apenas que te gustan las leyendas de los humanos... ¿Pero qué más? Puedo conocer tus facciones pero todo lo que te ocurre... Y-Yo quiero que tengas más confianza en mí y puedas contar conmigo, porque... porque... Mierda... Me gustas, Ink. No estoy tan completamente seguro por como reaccionarías... si tu... uhg...

Error se llevó una mano a la cara para disipar los nervios, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente sin poder decir más, estuvo todo el tiempo afuera planeando qué decir para ahora terminar en blanco frente al chico que se acababa de confesar, quería huir ahora. 

Mientras que en la mente de Ink pareció ser una explosión de sentimientos, sus pómulos hirvieron, sin saber qué decir, lo que sentía por el mayor eran cosquilleos que le atormentaban cada vez que estaba con él, la sensación de seguridad en sus abrazos, pero simplemente no quería aceptar que le gustaba también por el miedo a defraudarlo cuando sepa que se iba a suicidar con la eutanasia, no quería mentirle de todo lo que sufría, pero no hallaba forma, cuando estaba apunto de contarle sus penurias, le entraba el miedo, creía ser rechazado y odiado.

Pronto comenzó a sollozar, y se le abrazó a él buscando su cobijo, pudo haber dejado la confesión en el aire sin responderle, pero no se sentía capaz de decirle un sí y mentir que estaría con él siempre que el amor quedara, pero... tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

Error no comprendía nada, de pronto fue abrazado por el menor que solo pudo corresponder e intentar calmarlo con mimos en su espalda, respirando con profundidad para no colapsar también, era primera vez que tenía tan fuertes sentimientos, que la duda lo atormentaba. Pronto se acordó de algo, y se separó con sutileza para tomar su brazo y guiarlo con él ahora a su habitación. Le soltó un momento y tras buscar en unos cajones y sacar una larga bufanda de la misma tonalidad que el gorro, aunque a los extremos el color se aclaraba, Ink se secó las lágrimas con la manga, anonadado de ver tal prenda en las manos del azabache.

\-- Este es tu regalo. --Se explicó quitando la bufanda ajena para colocarle la nueva.-- No quería que los demás vieran que he gastado dinero por alguien, ni mucho menos Dream y Blue... No quiero que vean que me importa alguien, no frente a Geno, seguramente él diría algo respecto y me quiero ahorrar problemas... para que no te sientas forzado a sonreír. 

\-- M-Me encanta... Es muy lindo.

Ink tomó uno de los extremos, tocando con sus dedos la tela, suave y bien hecha, le sonrió al mayor, de todos modos, los sentimientos que florecían poco a poco le hacía sentir mejor con su obsequio, que para él valía como toneladas de oro, se sentía muy agradecido que volvieron a abrazarse, el mayor sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta, pero ante aquella bella sonrisa... Se sentía correspondido de alguna forma, no iba a apurar las cosas... solo deseaba tener un momento a solas antes que los molestosos subieran a ver qué ocurría por la demora de Ink.

\-- Perdón por no d-darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños... ni siquiera sabía que y-ya cumpliste.

\-- Hemos acordado con mis hermanos no celebrar nada. Es normal que no supieras, no te comas la cabeza con eso.

\-- Tienes que tener un regalo, mereces un regalo.

\-- ¿Y qué me darás, eh?

\-- Y-Yo... Yo... --Carraspeó separándose del abrazo, su rostro seguía siendo cubierto en un hermoso arco iris.-- Yo te daré esto.

Creía que era una oportunidad para decir su respuesta, en el abrazo todo parecía mas claro, sus inseguridades, su miedo desaparecía en un cerrar de ojos, quería ser honesto por una vez en su vida, y necesitaba solo tiempo... aún sea limitado.

Se acomodó para tomar la bufanda ajena y tirar con ligera fuerza, la poca que tenía para acercarlo y darle un torpe beso que solo era una suave presión en sus dientes, estaba en un pánico interno, sentía miedo de ser rechazado en su intento de corresponder sus sentimientos, y sentía que iba a huir apenas tuviera la oportunidad, mas, la breve sorpresa de Error más el fuerte rubor azulado de sus mejillas pronto bajaron para poder ladear la cabeza y unirse mejor al romper la distancia, lo apegó a él y ambos cerraron las cuencas para disfrutar aquel avance que hacían, el alma del menor parecía latir con fuerza, emocionado inundado de sentimientos positivos que no creyó que volvería a sentirse así, quería mucho al otro, pese a que siempre estaban llenos de conflictos, le gustaba estar con él... le gustaba él...

Se separaron con lentitud, Error estando embriagado del apetitoso olor a vainilla que desprendía el contrario, era su primer beso y le había encantado, Ink tenía el mismo pensamiento, y en sus adentros quería volver a repetirlo, aunque tenía el presentimiento que por el orgullo del mayor no serian tan a menudo... Sonrió embobado, y con determinación fluyendo en sus huesos le robó otro pequeño beso antes de levantarse.

\-- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, E-Error.

\-- Feliz cumpleaños, Ink. Vamos abajo, antes que crean que te hice algo.

\-- No son tus amigos para que digan eso.

\-- Desde que Geno creyó que te besaba pueden pensarlo.

\-- Pero eso acabas de hacer.

\-- No. Tú me los has dado.

\-- ¿No te g-gustaron?

\-- Nunca he dicho eso.

Error sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para acomodarle la bufanda y dejarlo ir, lo que más disfrutó fue oír su pequeña risa, y su adorable sonrisa, ¿Podía Ink salir así de su depresión? ¿Con cariño? Haría lo que fuera para que los demás no supieran por completo sobre su relación, pues habían algunos que sí agobiarían al menor con burlas, bromas o apodos, así era el mundo, y más teniendo en cuenta que en las afueras de la escuela el mundo homofóbico se hacia presente.

Ink estuvo más animado por el resto de la fiesta, y no preguntaron sobre la bufanda nueva, estaba claro de quien era, el azabache estaba presente en la fiesta comiendo algunas golosinas algo alejado pero más calmado. Sospechaban... pero no iban a decir mucho, si el cumpleañero estaba mejor les bastaba, Geno estuvo adorando la sonrisilla del menor.

[ Tiempo restante. 4 meses. 5 días.]


	12. Capítulo 12

Aquellas semanas habían sido muy interesantes para Ink, Error siempre le preparaba con todo el valor del mundo pequeñas muestras de afectos, entre chocolate amargo hasta algunas flores que podía encontrar en el jardín, en todo el tiempo transcurrido el de colores más amarillentos pudo confesar varias verdades, como el por qué no le gustaba que la gente conociera donde viviera y el estado familiar en el que se hallaba, pero jamás tocó el tema de sus intentos de suicidios, no quería hacer más sospechas de las marcas que tenía en los brazos, irreparables por la profundidad.

Ambos se estaban conociendo con más profundidad, y la facilidad con el que Ink se expresaba con él a la vez el como Error dejaba de molestarse por las bromas de que eran pareja hacían que tras sumar dos mas dos se supiera que ambos estaban teniendo una relación más allá que simple amistad, más de uno, como Dust y Killer reían y le daban palmadas al azabache con frases de "no lo dejes embarazado" "Sé gentil" como felicidades, y una mirada burlona de Horror por la situación en el que se hallaba envueltos esa curiosa pareja.

Ink también tuvo cambios en esos dos meses, parecía estar saliendo de su depresión poco a poco y sonreír más seguido, aunque sus expresiones de felicidad solo las mostraba con Error y Geno, a ellos dos les tenía confianza, pero no hasta el punto de contarles la cruel verdad de la eutanasia que tan solo quedaba un mes y unos días.

Estaba nervioso, un poco tenso por la idea que solo quedaba menos para su decisión final, así como las clases que estaban preparándose para los exámenes finales antes de rendir el que decidiría el futuro en instituciones o universidades, él nunca asistió a ninguna campaña o incentivo, no tenía claro en qué estudiar ni a qué dedicarse, de todas formas no habría mirada al frente para él, solo una pared que cortaba por completo su felicidad, su vida.

Pese a ello, estar con Error le devolvía la chispa, un brillo que creyó perdido para siempre, donde sus cuencas, sus pupilas pendían entre colores nuevamente, donde en su ojo izquierdo se encontraba una gran estrella dorada, colores, todo parecía un nuevo lugar, y se lo tenía que agradecer a su querido azabache que se mostraba más libre de demostrar sus sentimientos cuando estaban a solas, como en ese momento donde Ink estaba leyendo por tercera vez el libro que Geno le regaló para su cumpleaños, sentado mientras Error estaba tras él acostado horizontal a él, en teoria, su pareja estaba entre su torso y piernas donde eran un soporte del menor.

El menor hablaba en voz alta, pero su voz parecía perderse en el aire, Error lucía tenso, más de lo que estaba cuando se quedaban en la casa ajena con Geno rondando en la misma, como Ink ocultaba su suicido programado, Error aún no le contaba de qué trataba todo el conflicto que aún no se resolvía entre los hermanos, pero cada vez el hilo estaba más tirante, esa paz silenciosa iba a ser totalmente rota en cualquier momento, Ink lo presentía, más cuando el azabache tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la nada, una expresión enfurruñada que a la perspectiva creativa de Ink, lucía como un gatito enojado.

Cerró el libro, y dejándolo a un lado se recostó mirando frente a frente al contrario, ganando así su atención otra vez, algo inesperado por su sobresalto al tener un nuevo enfoque de un rostro tan angelical y delicado como era Ink, igualmente aún no estaba del todo recuperado, Error podía distinguir su tristeza por más que la ocultara, sus ojeras y el cansancio de vivir.

\-- No me estás escuchando...

\-- Perdona. 

\-- ¿Qué sucedió? --Preguntó con suavidad y timidez, no quería ser imprudente, pronto un abrazo por su cintura le hizo calmarse para acurrucarse entre los brazos del mayor.

\-- Nada. No te preocupes, Ink. No dormí bien anoche. Nada más.

\-- Eres un mentiroso.

Ink infló sus mejillas, en un gesto infantil de la impotencia de no saber cómo sacarle la verdad a su pareja, sin embargo sus pómulos comenzaron a hervir cuando Error se alzó con un brazo y se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso en la nariz.

\-- No, no lo soy.

\-- Lo eres.

\-- Que no.

\-- Dime una verdad.

\-- Umh... --Hizo un gesto pensativo, sonrió ladino--. ...Me gustas.

Tuvo que taparse el rostro con su bufanda marrón para ocultar su rostro hirviendo, el azabache rió a gusto de ello, así podía desviar el tema y relajarse con quien gustaba estar sin temor, aunque por más que quisiera distraerse, más terminaba frustrado al pensar que Geno estaba abajo con el otro a quien más detestaba, quien arrebataba a su hermano y podía ser el responsable de un suceso inaudito. No quería que sucediera con su hermano, nunca, y ya con lo sucedido con aquel parche en su ojo bastaba de comprobar que todos los rumores eran ciertos.

Su alma latía con nervios, estaba enojado, y ya no podía aguantar toda la ira que guardaba para sí, no podía desahogarse, no quería darle más problemas a Ink gritando sin sentido, y en su soledad no servía de nada, o resolver el conflicto de una vez o lograr que Reaper se alejara de Geno.

Después de pequeños mimos a su bella pareja, quien se quedó dormido por estar tan cómodo, lo tapó y se arregló un poco para no levantar ninguna sospecha de actos privados que nunca han hecho y ni haría, podía ser mayor de edad pero no era razón para tener las hormonas alborotadas, quizá era la deficiencia de ellas por las que apenas pudo gustarle una sola persona, y no se quejaba, le parecía mejor que ser como Lust, el pobre Horror las tenía difícil pero al menos su relación iba para bien.

Además, cualquier palabra negativa de su hermano le haría explotar la dinamita.

Y fue cuando bajó por la escalera y logró ver como Geno se despedía de Reaper con un beso, sabía demás que el mayor entre todos en la casa los visitaba a escondidas de él, ni aunque intentara pasar desapercibido estaba claro que su hermano y el de negro siempre se juntaban, pero presenciar aquella muestra de cariño fue el colmo para no soportar más, estaba tan estresado que no supo ni como empezar a hablar, no pudo respirar, solamente gritó.

\-- ¡Geno, idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre Reaper!? 

\-- ¿De que hablas? O-oh... --Geno estaba sobresaltado por el inesperado grito de su hermano, esperaba como podía que Reaper no haya escuchado eso, y cerrando la puerta miró con seriedad a su hermanito.-- Tú no eres quien para decirme qué hacer... Error.

\-- ¡Sabes que lo hago por tu jodido bien! ¡Ese puto es un as-

\-- ¡No lo llames así! ¡De ninguna forma tan ofensiva! ¡Error!

\-- LO LLAMO COMO MERECE SER LLAMADO, COJONES.

\-- ¡Controla tu vocabulario! 

\-- No. ¡NO! ¡Hasta que me escuches, Geno! Él, no, es bienvenido por nadie de aquí.

\-- ¿Chicos? 

Ink por los gritos había despertado de su breve siesta, bajando solo hasta una parte de las escaleras para observar que estaba sucediendo, ver a los hermanos discutir a gritos le había helado los huesos, sin entender al completo la situación se quedó paralizado sin poder reaccionar, al parecer ninguno de los dos lo habían visto ni oído.

\-- Reaper no es malo. ¡Ustedes lo hacen ver como uno! --Exclamó Geno, sin embargo retrocedió un paso al ver como su hermano menor se acercaba a él sin ninguna clase de intenciones buenas.

Error tomó la bufanda ajena para que lo mirara.

\-- ¿Que no es malo? ¡¿Qué no?! Déjame recordarte quien te hizo esto. --Tomó con un dedo el parche, tironeando un poco con una expresión amenazadora, el mayor parecía estar sin fundamento, Ink quería hablar, intervenir todo el lío pero de su boca no salía ni la respiración, impotente al borde de las lágrimas.-- ¡Dime! ¡Quién te hizo eso, hermano!

\-- ¡Ha sido Reaper! --Gritó adolorido Geno, empujando al menor para que dejara de estar tan cerca, el azabache cayó al suelo.-- ¡¿Pero no entiendes que fue un accidente?! ¡¿Todas las veces que lloró pidiéndome perdón!? ¡Me ha ayudado en salir de la depresión! Tú no sabes, tú no le has dado la oportunidad... ¡Tú crees lo que todos dicen, menos de su boca!

Mientras el mayor hablaba, Error se había levantado con ira, parecía que aura era visible de rencor y adrenalina, parecía no tener la razón de sus acciones, pues avanzó y simplemente con mano en puño tiró al mayor al suelo contra la puerta desde la mejilla.

\-- ¡G-Geno! --Chilló llorando el menor, sin poder creer que su pareja había hecho esa terrible acción al aludido, se ahogó en llanto, seguía siendo invisible, sin embargo para el de bufanda roja, sofocado por el golpe en su mejilla, pudo verlo, derrotado por las acciones de su hermano, él no iba a lastimar a su familia, por más que sí fuera viceversa.

Es más, ya estaba llorando mientras Error seguía frente a él con sus manos en puño, temblando por su acción, Ink claramente estaba escuchando los sollozos de ambos.

\-- ¡Él asesinó a su hermano! ¡A su hermano Papyrus Death! ¿¡Y-Y tú lo sigues protegiendo!? H-Hermano... N-No quiero que te aleje de nosotros... Él... En ese río... ¿Por qué no me entiendes...? S-Solo... solo quiero protegerte...

El azabache se había dado vuelta para subir a su habitación mas al ver al demacrado de su pequeño novio se secó como pudo las lágrimas con su manga y subió las escaleras pasando de largo, Ink escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza, mientras que Geno aún no podía salir del trance de haber sido golpeado por su hermano, se deslizó hasta quedar apoyado a la puerta y cruzarse de brazos sobre sus rodillas, el ambiente seguía siendo delicado, con los tres llorando.

En la mente del menor seguía siendo un lío, haber escuchado aquellas declaraciones hicieron que su cabeza empezara a hacerse ideas que le hicieron tener un terrible presentimiento de quien se trataba, ese nombre lo conocía muy bien, pero no tenía ningún sentido la mención de un asesino, pues no lo fue, fue un error de él mismo... Por eso sentía haber conocido a Reaper de algún lado.

Bajó las escaleras, secándose las lágrimas con sus manos antes de acercarse a Geno, sabía que entrometerse en aquellos conflictos no era buena idea, menos con su propio estado que en cualquier momento podía decaer de nuevo, pero se trataba de algo que él sabía, y su alma estaba teniendo vuelcos de dolor por retomar un tema que una vez quiso dejar atrás. 

Su amigo... Su querido mejor amigo de la infancia, era Papyrus Death.

\-- Geno...

El susodicho tardó en responder a las palabras suaves e inocentes de Ink, más después de unos segundos pudo levantar la cabeza para ver a su querido amigo, su mejilla estaba colorida por el golpe y así el menor atinó a buscar una bolsa de hielo para dejarla reposar en la herida de Geno, y así arrodillarse mientras intentaba tomar aire y poder dejar salir una de las verdades que más tenía ocultas en su inexistente corazón.

\-- Ink... N-No es necesario esto... ngh...

\-- Mi tío siempre me hacía esto cuando... y-yo me lastimaba. --Hizo un gesto de sus brazos, para no tener que especificar las otras heridas que tenía en su cuerpo por los cientos de intentos de apuñalarse, mala suerte de ser esqueleto.-- Pero... Yo estoy d-de acuerdo contigo, sobre la inocencia de R-Reaper... ¿Qué p-pasó en tu ojo? 

Geno se acomodó para estar sentado a vista del menor, Ink con su propia bufanda le estaba secando las lágrimas, una actitud que la estaba imitando del mismo Geno cuando él lloraba. Este, se sacó el parche dejando ver una cicatriz en la forma de la cuenca, destruida y sin capacidad de que la magia hiciera que su pupila pudiera aparecer, quedando ciego de ese ojo.

\-- F-Fue cuando volvíamos de su casa, era de noche cuando u-unos hombres nos asaltaron, yo estaba aterrado y paralizado, Reaper fue quien me defendió de ellos dos, mas como era un contra dos él casi fue apuñalado con un cuchillo que tenía el otro, yo había reaccionado para empujarlo, y-y... simplemente la punta se dirigió hacia mí sin poder evitarlo, y un movimiento tonto hizo que Reaper me diera con el codo y cayera con arma aún enterrada... --Le entró un escalofrío a recordar-- Después del hospital, nadie nos creía de lo que sucedió en verdad, haciendo más fuertes los rumores de lo sucedido con su hermano...

\-- De asesinarlo... 

\-- N-No tengo las pruebas... Pero yo creo en él...

\-- Perdón por t-tu ojo... --Suspiró Ink.-- P-Pero tú tienes razón, él no lo asesinó...

\-- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? 

\-- Porque... Porque yo estuve cuando Papyrus... u-uh... se murió frente a mis ojos... sin querer...

El rostro de Geno era un dilema, e Ink lo comprendía, puede que jamás Reaper le haya contado lo que vio, o es que no se creía que él había presenciado la muerte del hermano de su pareja, podía entender la confusión, y si quería golpearlo que lo hiciera, podía entenderlo complemente si lo odiaba por los malos entendidos, pero iba a decir la verdad.

\-- ¿T-Tú eres ese niño...?

\-- ¡Y-Yo no le hice nada! ¡L-Lo juro! Él era mi mejor a-amigo... Yo lo quería muchísimo... P-Pero... Pero él solamente estaba en el tronco haciendo equilibrio... Y yo le gritaba que parara... El río estaba t-torrentoso... P-Pero todo... todo su-sucedió tan rápido que yo... ¡Yo...! 

Que horror era decirlo, ni pudo terminar la frase cuando empezó a sollozar, le costaba rememorar en palabras como en cualquier día de sus pequeñas aventuras para que Ink dejara de estar desanimado por la muerte de sus padres, el menor, pero amigo de toda la vida, hiciera un truco que no salió para nada bien... Solamente las ansias de acompañarlo volvieron después de semanas de no estar tentado en tomar alguna soga o buscar cualquier manera para quitarse la vida.

Sintió los movimientos de Geno, creyó que iba a ser golpeado, gritar que era toda su culpa por no haber dicho aquello a nadie, mas solo recibió un abrazo uno fuerte mientras era acurrucado, Ink no se lo podía creer, pero no sentía aquel amor fraternal desde hace días, lo necesitaba.

\-- No tienes que decir más... Reaper siempre me decía que ese niño había girado el tronco... pero es imposible que tu hicieras algo así... Confío en ti...

\-- G-Gracias...

\-- Gracias por decirlo...

Se quedaron por un momento así, hasta que Ink sintió que si seguía de ese modo tan cómodo se iba a quedar dormido, se separó, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo para tomar la bolsa de hielo y volverla al refrigerador, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que ambos hermanos se perdonen, y si eso era quebrarse tratando de explicar la verdad, lo haría, ellos eran más importantes que él en ese momento, pues Ink ya tenía nuevas personas con quienes sonreír, un problema que podía superar con tiempo, la confrontación de ambos estaba siendo en el presente, y tantos meses debían parar, no quería intervenir, pero el problema lo ameritaba, era incluido aún no deseara.

\-- ¿S-Sabes donde está enterrado él?

\-- En este cementerio...

\-- ¿D-de verdad?

\-- Después del incidente Reaper se mudó al intercambio que hoy en día ya no es valido, y bueno... se llevaron el cadaver encontrado hasta acá. --Se encogió de hombros, también de pie arreglando el lugar.

\-- Oh... M-Muchas gracias. Voy a hablar con Error.

\-- No te lo recomiendo, cuando está enojado no controla sus palabras... ni acciones.

Geno se acarició la mejilla, pero Ink no quería arrepentirse aunque las piernas le estaban temblando.

\-- Lo tendré en cuenta...

Ambos asintieron, Geno había dicho que cualquier cosa que lo llamara, no iba a flaquear nuevamente, ni dejar que lo lastimara, aún consciente que ambos eran pareja, Error tenía serios problemas de ira como en ese momento.

Ink subió por las escaleras para poder terminar el problema de los Crayon, pronto, ellos merecían ser felices.

[Tiempo restante. 1 mes. 13 días. ]


	13. Capítulo 13

Se tomó un tiempo antes de poder tocar la puerta, respirando profundamente con sus piernas temblando sin piedad, estaba asustado de que la furia de su pareja también lo lastimara, sin embargo tampoco quería ser egoísta, prefería el bienestar ajeno que el propio, de todos modos él mismo no valía lo que ellos sí.

Su puño tocó con inseguridad la puerta de madera, sin recibir ninguna respuesta como estaba predijo, no se rindió, no lo haría pese su alma quería huir por su garganta, repitió el suave golpe dos veces para pedir con su voz, aún temblorosa por el llanto de hace minutos que le dejara pasar, quería hablar con él y ayudarlo.

\-- Vete. Ink.

La voz sonó ronca, pero cercana, fue capaz de oírlo gracias a tener el oído pegado a la puerta, Ink estaba desesperado por abrazarlo, no deseaba que los demás conocieran lo que era la tristeza y estar solo, quería ayudar a quienes tanto le habían dado confort, paciencia, el amor que necesitaba.

Intentó hablar otra vez, firme y seguro para darle también la seguridad a su pareja.

\-- Por favor... Error... Es muy importante lo que te quiero decir... P-por favor...

La respuesta demoró en ser oída, Ink se iba a rendir, intentarlo más tarde o hasta irse a casa sin sus cosas que estaban en la habitación del azabache, llevó sus manos al pecho para calmar los latidos de su alma para disponerse a irse. Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso para darse vuelta, la puerta se abrió dejando el espacio suficiente para que el menor entrara, y así lo hizo.

La habitación se veía más penosa a como recordaba de hace menos de una hora, la cortina tapaba la luz del sol que quería cruzar de aquel día domingo, y la penumbra apenas permitía ver a Error sentado en la cama con una expresión fría, ocultando sentimientos negativos que Ink fácilmente las reconocía por vivir a diario de la depresión, cerró el umbral para darle el comentario que estaban solo ellos dos, y tras una zancada de voluntad, el menor se acercó hasta quedar a un paso del contrario, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y poder mirar su rostro cabizbajo.

\-- Error...

\-- ¿Qué quieres?

\-- Es sobre-

\-- Si es sobre todo esto. Por favor. Toma tus cosas y vuelve a casa. Esto no debe afectarte, esto es entre Geno y yo.

\--... No. No lo es. Error. --Interpuso Ink abrazándose apartando la mirada, estaba aterrado de recibir algún golpe.-- Este tema... Geno me lo contó.

\-- Y estás de su lado.

\-- Sí.

Se oyó un gruñido de molestia por parte de Error, apretando de paso el pantalón donde sus manos reposaban con tensión.

\-- Pero por favor... Escúchame. --Rogó Ink. Ahogando un sollozo.-- El asesinato no es verdad. N-Nunca hubo uno.

\-- ¿Por qué tengo que creerte? ¿Y qué si Geno te está utilizando para que digas eso? Ink, para.

\-- Tienes que...-

\-- No. ¡No, Ink! Digas lo que digan ustedes no les creo. ¡¿Dónde están las pruebas, Ink?!

Error se exaltó por la insistencia del ajeno, y al borde de hacer una estupidez nuevamente se levantó, asustando a Ink quien apenas lo vio alzar la voz perdió el equilibrio al brincar de la impresión y caer como si hubiera sido empujado, cualquiera que entrara y viera podía creer que Ink fue lastimado por el azabache.

Ink se paralizó, ver tan amenazante al contrario le hacían recordar cuando su tía también le trataba como si fuera una escoria, un ser que no merecía vivir y que solo estorbaba con la simple presencia. Todo aquello fue tan rápido que apenas el silencio los inundó unas lágrimas se colaron de sus cuencas, deslizándose sin permiso por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en el vacío de su mentón, Error al darse cuenta que estaba volviendo a cometer el mismo error que con su hermano mayor, bajó la mano que estaba por alzar, y Desvió la mirada pronunciando insultos hacia sí mismo tomando su cabeza, respirando.

El de pupila de estrella también inhaló y exhaló para dejar de ver y pensar en escenas que ya no tenían sentido, secándose con la bufanda para moverse sutilmente y arrodillarse otra vez.

\-- Yo soy la prueba... Y-yo soy el testigo de la muerte de P-Papyrus Death. Nunca te conté sobre él... Porque pensé superarlo, sin embargo él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos... Hasta que tras la muerte de mis padres yo ya estaba enfermandome... A é-él le importaba mi felicidad, haciendo actividades... H-hasta que en el río se resbaló en ese tronco... A-Alguien nos vio... C-Creo que era Reaper y me desmayé por el shock de ver a A-Alguien más muriendo...

Error escuchó todo con atención, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban al sentir los pecados sobre él, recorriendo su espalda, se estaba sintiendo muy culpable por no haber creído al menor sobre una verdad que parecía ser cierta, el azabache debía confiar plenamente en su pareja. Pues eso eran los novios ¿no? Tenerse confianza mutua y no maltratar, y eso acababa de hacer, o mejor dicho, estaba por hacerlo.

\-- ¿Es... Es eso verdad? --Preguntó sentándose en la cama, estaba devastado, más que nada, también por haber hecho una guerra con su hermano cuando él tuvo la razón todo ese tiempo, había hecho el ridículo, lastimando a su hermano, haciendo toda una unión pedazos por su terquedad.

No quería llorar, no frente a Ink, quería gritar contra la almohada a destrozar algo por la frustración propia, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

\-- Sí... N-No podría mentir sobre eso.

El albino se levantó, volvía a ser su turno para darle la paciencia y los mimos que seguro al azabache estaba intentando ocultar en su necesidad, se sentó en su regazo de frente algo tímido para abrazarlo, llevando el cráneo ajeno en su pecho. Para su sorpresa, fue correspondido de inmediato, tardando un insignificante tiempo para dar rienda a su enojo con el llanto, uno silencioso que apenas Ink podía oírlo en su hipo.

Ink pasaba sus manos por la espalda foránea, delicadas caricias hasta en su cabeza intentando hacerle saber que estaba ahí, prestando su hombro.

Se sentía mal, débil teniendo que tirar lejos su orgullo, pero Error ni siquiera supo cuando había comenzado llorar, el menor apenas lo había abrazado brindando su calor y cobijo las gotas cayeron por sí solas, como herida sangrando al instante, sus manos agarraron la tela de la bufanda ajena con fuerza, con tal de no lastimarlo, y apretar la mandíbula con fuerza reprimiendo algún llanto, al menos, Ink lo estaba perdonando por haber sido un idiota todo ese tiempo, quizás si se lo hubiera contado antes... ¿Que ocurriría?

Era un tema bastante fuerte para Ink, y si no fuera que su depresión estaba sanando, había superado la verdad y el recuerdo de una forma indescriptible, sin derrumbarse, manteniéndose de pie incluso teniendo tropezones. Si hubiera sido antes, posiblemente la noticia y razón de la pelea de ellos sería devastante para su salud.

Ambos se quedaron así unos largos minutos, envueltos en el silencio y en la oscuridad de la habitación, Error ya se sentía mejor, el amor correspondiente y su cariño era una cura que realmente era especial, no sabría como describir como se sentía cuando el dueño de su alma estaba junto a él, había sido buena decisión haberse confesado, estar en las buenas y en las malas en cualquier situación, le faltaba por aprender, apenas estaban iniciando la vida, y poco a poco los sentimientos del azabache se hacían más potentes por el menor... Sin él... Posiblemente el enojo no controlado provocaría irse de la casa apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

¿Qué sería de ambos en el futuro? Nunca había podido preguntar al menor de lo que sería para él, estaba consciente de la notas ajenas, bajas y pasando a rastras, quería ayudarlo, pues también supo sobre su año sabático en palabras simples, estaba dispuesto a agradecer la paciencia misma que le entregaron con el doble, hacer feliz, hacer reír diariamente reír a Ink, estaba decidido a aquello.

Alzó el rostro y con cuidado llevó sus manos más ligeras hasta las mejillas de su pareja, y acariciarla suavemente.

\-- Gracias... Ink...

El aludido sonrió tímido, sonrojadose por los cariños en sus mejillas, intenciones tímidas del azabache para unirse, juntaron sus labios lentamente, sin hacer nada más que estar compartiendo su lento momento antes de volver a la realidad, que cada minuto hacia terminar un día.

Ink recordó al ver una película romántica que algunos movían la mandíbula para darle más sentimiento al beso, ambos, él y Error eran unos inexpertos, pero quería aprovechar que tenía para sí al ajeno y mucho más tranquilos, para con total nervios para abrir su boca y profundizar un poco en un movimiento torpe pero especial.

El mayor no se lo esperó, su rostro se había pintado de un azul eléctrico, pero por instinto propio sonrió ladino, correspondiendo su gesto en mover la mandíbula al son ajeno mientras abrazaba su cintura brindando mimos por su espalda.

Aquello solamente duró unos segundos, pues el aire ya estaba siendo mínimo para seguir probando y descubriendo sentimientos y sensaciones nuevos, ambos sonrojados se sonrieron, e Ink se levantó.

\-- N-Necesito... Necesito un favor... Error.

\-- ¿Qué necesitas?

\-- Ir al cementerio. ¿Está abierto ahora?

\-- Sí. Sé dónde queda. ¿Ahora?

\-- Si no es molestia. Quiero... Quiero ver a mi amigo y decirle adiós apropiadamente.

\-- Podemos ir en un bus que se dirige allí en... Media hora. Vamos, por ahora necesito aire libre antes de... De... Disculparme, con Geno.

\-- Es lo mejor.

Después de darle indicaciones a Ink, ambos bajaron por la escalera, como el azabache no deseaba aún ver a su hermano, el de pupila de estrella se encargó de avisarle de donde iban, que por favor se quedara tranquilo. Geno los dejó ir, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

La pareja llegó justo a tiempo al bus, y se sentaron juntos con la distancia apropiada para que nadie sospechara de su relación, a Error le daba igual si lo veían, de todos modos ellos no eran quienes para entrometerse en su vida, aún así, no quería que Ink se viera afectado, aún se viera mejor en expresión y personalidad, no haría pública su relación hasta que no viera rastro de su enfermedad.

Pero lo que más le fascinaba del menor, era sus saltos de voluntad a realizar acciones que lo delataba su expresión nerviosa, como buscar la mano del mayor y tomarla intentando que no se viera, permanecieron en silencio, pero Ink ocultaba su sonrojo viendo la ventana, Error sabía que sus nervios también eran por ver la tumba de su amigo, después de no verlo durante años, que alguien cayera al río significaba perderlo de vista, y más si uno se desmaya.

Bajaron soltados, todos se dirigían donde las flores e influenciados ambos también fueron, era el camino más directo para preguntar la ubicación de la lápida, Error detuvo a su pareja a medio camino.

\-- ¿Quieres comprarle una flor?

\-- No tenemos dinero...

\-- Tranquilo, puedo comprarlo yo, me devuelves después.

\-- ¿Con besos?

\-- Una hora.

\-- Se me va a dormir la boca, Error.

\-- Todo o nada.

\-- ¿de verdad no es molestia?

\-- No. No lo es. Antes que me arrepienta y-

\-- B-Bueno.

Error, triunfando, compró una de las flores más baratas a petición e insistencia de Ink, blancas que significaban pureza.

Error no se creía que estaba siendo tan cariñoso con el menor, recordaba cuando miraba asqueado a las parejas que hacían acciones bastantes pegajosas en público, pero sabía que no iba a llegar a ese punto, aún así, la necesidad de tener los mimos del menor crecía, realmente le gustaba tener aquel tacto tan delicado que le ofrecían, a veces, Error veía la fragilidad de Ink, parecía una mariposa que al simple toque sus alas cristalinas se rompería en pedazos, su propia hipocresía era desmesurada.

Después de que el azabache preguntara y le dieran un mapa para no perderse, caminaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Ink se detuvo al ver a alguien en la lápida que debería ser la de su amigo, y Error al verlo detenido, también se fijó de quien se trataba claramente.

Reaper.

La tan sola presencia de los dos, el de capucha y trajes negros y prestigiosos elevó su cabeza al estar agachado arreglando unas bellas flores, tenía un espacio grande donde también habían otros muertos que Ink no tenía idea de su existencia, y al darse vuelta, Reaper tras los breves segundos de sorpresa, frunció el ceño al ver a quien tantos tormentos le había traído.

\-- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? --Preguntó sin titubeo y severo el de capucha, Ink no pudo hablar, después de todo el esfuerzo de hablar con los hermanos ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para poder explicarse.

\-- Venimos a visitar al amigo de Ink. --Expresó indiferente Error, dando un paso al frente en expresión de no atacar directamente al menor.

El mayor de los tres no aguantó más y soltó una risa sarcástica.

\-- ¿El amigo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Como un asesino le dice amigo a su víctima?! ¿Es que te ha lavado el cerebro que no tienes? Todo este tiempo teniendo que hacerme el que no conocía la verdad de ese crío, haciéndome ver como el malo de la historia, todos me odian por los ciegos que son, por no creerme cuando Ink fue quien lo tiró al jodido río.

Los dos gruñeron, firmes en sus creencias, cuando Ink no entendía por qué Reaper estaba así, él estuvo lejos del tronco cuando este giró botando a Papyrus, pero no podía culparlo, muchas veces en momentos así pierde el control de los sentidos, así como cuando él se desmayó o Error golpeó a Geno, se necesita suficiente paciencia para dejar se sostenerse en la opinión propia y escuchar a los demás, pero todos podían aprender.

Seguramente así sería con contarles a todos sobre su eutanasia...

Reaper se acercó amenazante, dispuesto a golpear a quien tanta desdicha le haba traído con la pérdida de su familiar, la vez que había visto el incidente, juró que Ink estaba planeando todo, Reaper nunca creyó en alguien, no confió y le costó tras el accidente, por eso también amaba a Geno, por darle la oportunidad que necesitaba.

\-- ¡Ink no es capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Por dios! ¿Tienes tú cabeza para darle una oportunidad? --No parecía funcionar sus palabras.-- Tocas a Ink y te vas a joder, Reaper.

\-- Vete a patear rocas a otro lado Error, tú eres el primero que creyó que yo asesiné a mi propio hermano.

\-- ¡pero al menos escuché! ¡He entendido la verdad y es tu jodido turno!

\-- ¡Son mentiras! ¡Ink solo te utiliza para que lo defiendas! ¡Los ha utilizado a todos!

\-- ¡E-Eso es mentira! --Exclamó Ink tomando el brazo de Reaper antes que bajara a empujar al azabache, pero por la debilidad propia cayó él tropezando con Reaper.

Esta vez no iba a actuar como un niño llorón y mimado, no quería siempre ser defendido por los demás, tenía que valerse por sí mismo y demostrar que estaba siendo fuerte. Antes de caer había agarrado firme el brazo del mayor para evitar caerse, aunque no fue lo ideado, Reaper de lo inesperado se cayó a un lado, y reaccionando se levantó donde Error para evitar que se tirara encima.

\-- ¡Ese idiota! --Exclamó Error.

\-- ¡No, Error! No empeoremos esto.

Reaper había caído sobre un piedra, pegándole en la boca donde sangró ligeramente, escupió esto y cuando se iba a levantar dando guerra, Ink se acuclilló frente a él.

\-- R-Reaper... Yo... Yo entiendo lo que es perder a alguien especial. Perdí a... Perdí a mis padres, también lo perdí a él, fue un accidente... Lo juro, el tronco simplemente... Rodó, y Papyrus cayó... De verdad lo siento mucho... Ambos lloramos por el mismo chico que muchas sonrisas quería de n-nosotros.

Reaper frunció el ceño, no le iba a creer tan fácilmente, se levantó en silencio limpiando su herida con la mano y ver su tumba una vez más, detestaba tener piedad con él, seguía firme en su creencia, mas no iba a hacer un alboroto público, ya algunos curiosos los estaban mirando.

\-- Como sea... Si ustedes están acá es porque sucedió algo con Geno. ¿No le hiciste nada, verdad?

\-- No te interesa. --Replicó Error levantando a su pareja.

\-- Error ya acepta que se equivocó... Después hablaremos con Geno para que se den las pases.

\-- Bien.

Reaper no dijo nada más y se fue caminando dirección a la salida, con una caminata algo brusca, pareciera que se había dañado la pierna, una vez solos Ink Suspira y es abrazado por el azabache para un apoyo más, Error se sentía orgulloso del menor, pero estaba preocupado si la caída le había dolido.

\-- Qué agresivo eres. --Bromeó Error cuando se separaron.

\-- N-No lo soy.

El azabache rió, destensando el ambiente y ofreciendo dejarle las flores que había dejado a un lado para evitar aplastarlas se apartó para darle su espacio, Ink necesitaba ese momento para ver la tumba de quien lo acompañó en toda su infancia.

El menor dejó las flores de tal forma que combinaran en las demás que ya habían, y arrodillado empezó a murmurar, estando feliz de poder verlo nuevamente, y hablarle como si realmente estuviera ahi, contando que su vida estaba mejorando, tenía una pareja a quien quería demasiado, y que lo extraña muchísimo, que nadie podía reemplazarlo así de fácil. No iba a ser la última vez que lo iría a ver.

Sus lágrimas bajaron y empezó a sollozar, recibiendo un abrazo por la espalda de Error y así simplemente ver la lápida donde estaba grabado el nombre de su amigo, estuvieron hasta que dijeron que era hora de la cena.

Volvieron tomados de la mano, Ink concentrado en sus pies para no quedarse atrás, pensativo de todo lo ocurrido en ese día, las peleas que Hubieron, todo el esfuerzo que hizo para no derrumbarse, estaba feliz de sí mismo, y solo quería dormir hasta el siguiente día, al lado de Error.

No habían dormido juntos desde la vez que vio una película de terror.

Tomaron un colectivo para llegar más rápido a la casa, y así dándole ánimos al mayor para tragar su orgullo entraron, Geno estaba sentado solo en el sofá, abrazándose a si mismo mientras veía la televisión, apenas los vio se levantó, hacía tarde, más de las nueve y estaba preocupado por los dos.

\-- Geno... --Dijo indeciso el azabache, apretando los labios con la mirada apartada.-- Yo... Yo lamento... Todos los problemas que hice, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado... Ahg.

El de bufanda roja no esperó nada más, con eso le bastaba para abrazar al menor y llorar, Error no procesaba y tenía los brazos abiertos y tensos, pero pronto correspondió.

Ink los dejó solos para entonces sentarse en el sofá, no obstante se quedó dormido cansado de tantas actividades que ya no podía soportar más el sueño, Error después de hacer las pases con su hermano, lo llevaron al cuarto del nombrado para que duerma más tranquilo, esas horas ambos hermanos, más el colado de Fresh tuvieron una agradable charla familiar.

[ Tiempo restante. 1 mes. 12 días.]


	14. Capítulo 14

Después de todo aquel tiempo los amigos de Error tuvieron la cabeza para programar su siguiente salida todos juntos para pasarla en grande según ellos, una junta en la casa de Dust donde iban a agregar bebidas y música para hacer más entretenida la fiesta, obviamente Error fue invitado, mejor dicho, obligado a que fuera junto a Ink, su relación para ellos estaba más que clara al ser pillados una vez tan apegados en el salón, en ese mismo día los invitaron a participar.

El de prendas acarameladas veía inseguro los caminos donde lo dirigían a la casa de su compañero, estaba nervioso y desde que los días parecían ser más rápidos, su alma estaba cada vez más asustada y presionada por los días acercándose a su fatal término, se sentía muy mal consigo mismo por ocultar esa verdad a todos, solo faltaban dos semanas antes que todo diera un alto, dejar así de repente a todos no era para nada algo bueno, y su tío cada día lo miraba con un rostro más triste y melancolico, sabía que no quería que sucediera ello, pero si él aún estaba dispuesto a elegir ese camino, le iba a permitir terminar con su vida.

Pero sinceramente estaba cada vez más inseguro de su respuesta, y últimamente tenía más bajones que de costumbre, llorando cuando su soledad le acompañaba o frente a la gente por pensar que todos estaban junto a él dándole apoyo a continuar cuando todo para él ya no tenía sentido. 

¿Y es que era verdad que ya nada tenía sentido? Tenía amigos que le daban apoyo, una pareja con quien al estar a su lado sus sentidos se atrofiaban, la necesidad de estar con él era fuerte, potente, pero no entendía por qué no era capaz, no sabía que pensar de sí mismo y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas antes de tocar la puerta, no se le hizo posible ser acompañado por Error pues tenía que cambiarse a escondidas, no podía permitir que su tía viera las prendas que obtuvo, por lo que su mochila era normalmente sus zapatillas pues las desgastadas le dolían los pies.

La madre de su pareja al saber sobre su noviazgo con su hijo había sonreído enternecida, parecía saber que tarde o temprano ocurriría aquello y como regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado le regaló bastantes prendas, ropa que pidió que se quedara allá, por temas de su familiar tan cascarrabias que tenía.

Se había pasado por ahí a ver si había alcanzado al azabache, más al ver a Geno solamente con Reaper le dio la idea que Error ya había partido, ahí aprovechó de buscar su abrigo y marcharse lo más rápido que pudo, por respeto a la privacidad de la pareja más para evitar algunas miradas del mayor de todos, puesto que aún no confiaba en pleno de él. 

Ahora estaba frente a la casa que le habían escrito en un papel, la dirección era la exacta, y arreglándose la mochila donde tenía cualquier objeto para pasar el tiempo tocó la puerta, no estaba seguro que iba a estar al tanto de ellos, solo iba por su pareja pues ante ellos todavía tenía su ley de no hablar, y así seguiría hasta nuevo aviso.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí se asomo el dueño de la casa en teoría, si no estaban sus padres era quien mandaba, Dust sonrió malicioso al ver al menor.

\-- Anda. Heya, mudito Inky. Llegas justo a tiempo para la fiesta.

Ink asintió, y se dejó guiar hasta el comedor donde se oía la música de rock en término medio mientras Nightmare, Killer y Cross estaban alrededor de la mesa donde bastantes ingredientes estaban plegados por la superficie, Horror y Error estaban conversando relajados en el sofá.

\-- ¡Miren quien llegó! ¡El alma de la fiesta! --Se rió Dust mientras volvía a su puesto alrededor de la mesa, Ink bajó la mirada intentando sonreír pero estaba tan angustiado por el tema de su muerte que no podía encontrar la gracia en nada.

\-- Querrás decir la estrella. --Guiñó Lust. Quien se asomó por el umbral de la cocina, al ver de quien hablaba sus cuencas se abrieron con estupor y dejó lo que fuera para avanzar y abrazar a Ink como si fuera su pequeño.-- ¡Oww! ¡Nunca me dijeron que este lindo terrón vendría! 

Si todos eran sinceros, jamás habían visto esa reacción tan amorosa de parte de Lust sin tener que ser lujurioso o coqueto, hasta la expresión de Error no era de celos, si no de confusión, le susurró a Horror:

\-- ¿Desde cuando que tu puto es tan maternal? --Al no recibir siquiera una respuesta, pues el de cráneo roto solamente sonrió ladino ante la sorpresa de todos, el azabache gruñó alzando a voz.-- ¡Eh! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de Ink!

\-- ¿Celoso, cariño? --Rió, aunque obedeció soltando al aludido, este estaba con la misma expresión no tenían buenos recuerdos ante los primeros días de clases cuando él había llegado en Mayo. Lust le sonrió fraternal.-- Perdón por lo de hace tiempo, estaba en mis momentos necesitados opero ahora tengo a mi lindo Horrory solo para mí. ~

\-- ¿No debería yo decir eso último? --Se quejó el llamado con tal mote.

Los demás hicieron un "ooooh" aunque fueron callados por un golpe de Lust con la cuchara de palo.

\-- Estoy así de poco por decir que me la chupen y dejar de hacer la pizza, así que sigan intentando hacer comida que sea comestible en esa mesa.

Ink aprovechó ese momento para acercarse al sofá por el llamado del azabache y hacerle un espacio mientras que Horror se levantaba a acompañar a Lust a la cocina.

\-- Por si te preguntas, están tratando de hacer sushi. --Explicó Error.

\-- ¡Tú también deberías ayudar! ¡Vas a comer! --Cross le tiró arroz al azabache, recibiendo un golpe con el almohadón del sofá.

\-- ¿Acaso estás loco? No me voy a intoxicar. --Sonrió cínico y con soberbia agarró su mochila para sacar una barra de chocolate y apoyarse en el sofá cual ganador.-- Solo comeré lo que haga Lust.

\-- ¿Aún tenga afrodisíaco? --Comentó Killer. 

\-- Yo me largo. --Se levantó Nightmare.-- No pienso tener una orgía. 

\-- No tío, ¡He revisado toda la casa y los objetos de Lust y no trajo nada eso! Además Horror lo está supervisando. --Alegó Dust.

\-- De qué hablas, seguro se están comiendo. --Rió Killer.

Pronto los de la mesa siguieron con sus charlas estruendosas mientras reían y trataban de unir las piezas del sushi casero, quien más tenía más habilidad entre ellos era Dust por más que no se notara, e Ink observaba mientras en silencio seguía en su mundo, aunque el azabache al estar al tanto de su desgaste emocional, tironeó su brazo para acostarlo en el sofá y que su cabeza estuviera apoyado en el reposabrazo para que no quedara tan abajo, se escuchó unas risas del grupo pero parecieron ignorar lo que sucedía entre ambos, Error le miró.

\-- Estás raro. ¿Seguro estás bien? 

Ink asintió, algo ruborizado por la cercanía de sus rostros.

\-- Yo veo que n--

Fue interrumpido por un inesperado empujón donde su cabeza cayó casi de golpe al rostro ajeno, dándole un choque de dientes forzado aunque por sus reflejos pudo alzar la cabeza antes que fuera más un golpe que nada, miró al responsable con un semblante de enojo, Cross había sido mientras Killer y Dust reían como idiotas, Ink se tapó la boca, seguía incrédulo que ellos sabían de su relación.

\-- Había que romper la tensión. --Dijo inocente Cross chocando los cinco con los anteriormente mencionados, Nightmare estaba sonriendo al ver el odio de Error a sus compañeros.

\-- ¿O es que ya se habían dado un beso? --Comentó burlón Dust.

\-- ¿Y qué te interesa? 

\- ¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía! Ahora págame esos dolares, night.

El susodicho a regañadientes le pagó, Error gruñó y no teniendo otra abrazó al menor para acomodarlo y así soltarle para que se levantara sin muchos problemas.

\-- Traeré los tragos. --Evadió el tema.

Ink seguía ruborizado y nervioso, aquello lo quitó de todos sus anteriores pensamientos, viendo el lado bueno de la fiesta, al menos ellos apoyaban su relación, así que sonrió algo tímido con la mirada gacha, aunque de inmediato acompañó a Error para escapar de los comentarios de los otros.

Lust fue quien primero lo vio y le apretó las mejillas.

\-- ¿Y desde cuándo que salen? 

Al parecer habían oído la conversación, Horror se reía palmeando la espalda de Error, la pizza estaba en el horno.

Ink alzó la mano con tres dedos arriba, de alguna forma ese comportamiento distinto de Lust le acomodaba, estaba más calmado que con los demás.

\-- ¿¡Tres días!? --Preguntó Horror. Aunque ahora recibió un golpe por parte de Error.

\-- ¡Tarado, no! Tres meses... --Bajó la voz.

\-- Aww, qué adorables. Pues les deseo lo mejor, ¿Y ya tuvieron su primera vez? 

\-- Eso, Lust, no se pregunta, no hasta que uno de ellos esté borracho. --Dijo en venganza Horror, quien recibió una mirada de odio por el azabache.

Error gruñó, sonrojado por tales preguntas, y sacó de la nevera botellas de cerveza, tres en total y los vasos que pudo.

\-- ¿Ya van ustedes dos? ¿Ink? 

\-- Quiero primero tener un momento a solas de pasiva a pasiva, así que Horror, ve.

\-- No me mandas.

\-- No dejaré a Ink con un violador.

\-- O se van o los cargo con la cuchara. 

Los dos tuvieron que irse, dejando a ambos menores a solas en la cocina, Ink algo confundido siguió la petición del de ropas provocativas para que se sentara frente el horno, donde el calor era agradable teniendo en cuenta que estaba prendida la calefacción, Lust se sentó al frente y le sonrió con dulzura.

\-- Muy bien... seré rápido. Inky, sé que puede sonar mal, pero desde que llegaste te he estado observando, y comprendo lo que es tener depresión y tratar de ocultarlo, cada uno tiene su distinta forma de evitarlo como yo lo tuve acostándome con cualquiera, pero reconozco que la tuya es no hablar, no sé si los demás son unos idiotas al no saber lo obvio, pero un mudo tiene ciertas cualidades como el saber hablar por medio de señas, y por lo que veo, ¿Sabes?

\-- ...No...

Lust suspiró, no de irritación, si no de comprensión, no perdió su sonrisa, y le dio una caricia en la cabeza.

\-- No se lo diré a ellos, pero cualquier cosa que ocurra puedes confiar en mí, a veces la muerte no es el mejor camino, debes ver todas tus opciones para salir adelante, pues la depresión es un pozo que tu cavas, y el fondo es la muerte, muchas veces tu puedes dejar de cavar y salir, pero si ya no alcanzas la superficie, las escaleras vendrán a ti, y esa es la ayuda de los demás, las escaleras no son completamente firmes, tú no puedes jugar con ellas pues algunas no son de un material tan firme, o las fuerzas que están arriba no son tan fuertes para estar toda una vida esperando a que decidas subir, si tienes una escalera, por favor, tienes que usarla y no seguir cavando... ¿Sí? Horror muchas veces estuvo apunto de dejarme botado en el fondo, y puede que Error también lo haga, nadie tiene una paciencia infinita, así que aprovecha lo que tienes, lo que te ofrecen, porque las oportunidades no son siempre, yo casi perdí la escalera de Horror....

Ink trató de comprender bien la metáfora, y bajó la cabeza culpable, tenía que subir esa escalera y dejar de tantear, dejar de ver el fondo, ¿Y si no había vuelta atrás? sus manos podían estar reventadas tanto trabajar o el fondo era tan profundo que no podía subir, se podía resbalar, estaba confundido, pero después de un tiempo donde Lust sacó la pizza se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

\-- Lo tomaré e-en cuenta.

\-- Así se dice. Ahora cariño ~ Vamos a comer con los demás esta rica pizza.

Ink asintió y tras tomar un vaso de jugo que le ofrecieron se juntó con los demás, error rápidamente había ido donde Ink para ver si no había pasado nada, mas tras una sonrisa del menor quedó calmado, el de pupila de estrella vio de reojo que Error se había tomado un vaso de cerveza, por lo que apretó los labios en desapruebo, esa opción nunca la iba a considerar, el sabor era asqueroso para su gusto, así que se sentó solamente tomando de su jugo y la rebanada que Lust le ofreció.

Aún así estuvo bastante tranquilo, mientras todos charlaban no parecía mostrarse incómodo hasta decidió dibujar ahí mismo mientras escuchaba como el tema se tornó a la leyenda que tanto le gustaba, algunos ya estaban teniendo una borrachera y decían barbaridades que sacaban sonrisas ladinas de Ink al dibujar cada idea, Error tras haber recibido la mirada de desaprobación por la bebida solo tomó más jugo que se había servido, Lust rió bajo y travieso al verlos tomar.

\-- No me jodas que serviste esa mierda en la cerveza. --susurró Horror al ver como de repente Night besaba efusivo a Killer, Cross y Dust daban risas y gritos a que se consiguieran un motel.

\-- No he hecho nada, solo es la borrachera de ellos. 

\-- ¿Qué le dijiste a Ink? 

\-- Nada malo, solamente que aprovechara la oportunidad, y no como yo que casi te he perdido.

Horror sonrió y como tenía en las piernas al menor le empezó a dar un beso aprovechando que el ambiente se tornó intenso, Dust y Cross por la ebriedad siguieron en lo suyo hablando, mientras al parecer estaban hablando con altavoz a ciertos individuos celeste y amarillo.

La pareja, Error e Ink al ver que al parecer la fiesta había terminado, decidieron irse más tempano y dejarles la privacidad necesaria, mas al ver la hora no podían regresar, era muy peligroso salir y caminar a esas horas, Error refunfuñó y pateando a Dust pidió algún lugar donde dormir, aquella casa tenía una de invitados, la suya y la de sus padres, por lo que Dust les dejó las llaves sin titubear de la propia, era más seguro, según decía, estaba tan ebrio que no se le entendía nada. Ink se despidió con la mano de Lust quien estaba aún besandose con Horror, aunque ahora en el sofá, y acompañó al azabache hasta arriba con la mochila.

Error se aseguró de dejar bien cerrado antes de guardar las llaves y sentarse en la cama, todo estaba desordenado, pero al parecer Ink no le importó, simplemente recogió algunas prendas del suelo para dejarlos en una pila al fondo para que no estorbara, el azabache ahora que tenía la privacidad que tanto extrañaba con el otro se recostó.

\-- Estos tíos son horribles.

\-- No sabía que Dust de verdad salía con Blue...

\-- Solo van andando, aunque muchas veces se junta mucho con Blue en casa, revisa sus cajones, encontrarás condones.

\-- No quería saber eso. --Mencionó nervioso el menor, sentándose al lado del contrario con la mochila en sus piernas para revisar si había traído su pijama, tenía la intuición que algo así pasaría pero quedarse con los hermanos Crayon, no en ese lugar, estaba algo incómodo sabiendo que abajo había gente acalorada, era... extraño, verlos tan fijamente le daba algo en qué pensar, nada bueno y desconocido para sí.

Error notó el ligero rubor del menor y como no dejaba de evitar su mirada, estaba sospechando que quizá le habían cambiado el vaso a cerveza o Lust de verdad le había hecho algo, así que ahora que podía, se volvió a sentar, para tomar la mano ajena llamando su atención.

\-- ¿Qué te dijo Lust?

\-- D-Descubrió que hablaba. --Respondió de golpe.

\-- ¿Seguro? Puedes confiar en mí, le puedo pegar si te hizo algo malo.

\-- De verdad... --Pudo sacar su pijama, ahora más neutral sobre el color, dejando la mochila en el suelo para girar su cuerpo a dirección del mayor, donde sonrió.-- Me contó una metáfora de lo que estoy viviendo y... realmente... estoy agradecido de que me soportes... y tener la escalera para mí aún me cueste subirla, t-te quiero.

\-- No sé de lo que estás hablando.

\-- Prefiero que quedes con la duda.

\-- Dime.

\-- Nope.

\-- Ink, no me hagas rogar, porque no lo haré.

\-- ¡H-Hey, me h-hace cosquillas!

Error fue pronto a hacer cosquillas en los costados del menor para hacerlo reír y forzarle a responder su duda, no lo hacía muy brusco, solo lo suficiente para oír las pequeñas risas de su pareja mientras su rostro se hacía más multicolor por el sonrojo, Ink cayó a la cama y Error aprovechó para quedar encima, repitiendo "dime" cada poco tiempo, el menor ya en lágrimas de risa tomó sus brazos para que se detuviera, atontado, siempre aquello le solucionaba para distraerse de todo y hasta olvidar de lo que hablaban, más en penas y bajones no era la mejor idea hacerlo.

\-- ¿Ahora me lo vas a decir?

\-- B-Bie...bieen, s-solamente... que t-tú me has ayudado mucho... Lust d-dijo que te aprovechara, porque la mano que me ofreces n-no estará tendida por siempre...

\-- ¿Qué dices? Yo siempre estaré para ti. --Dijo carraspeando, pues le costó decir eso.

\-- ¿De verdad...?

\-- Sí. Porque me gustas... Me tienes con la cabeza a otro lado... realmente... sin ti hubiera hecho estupideces. --Le dejó un beso en la frente, mientras bajaba hasta su nariz y darle un pequeño clank.-- Te quiero...

Ink se sentía demasiado amado, realmente Error le dejaba el alma con latidos fuertes, lo abrazó por la espalda aunque cuando iban a darse otro beso ambos abdomen sintieron algo que mosqueaba y era claramente la ropa del menor que aún no se cambiaba.

\-- T-Tengo que cambiarme.

\-- El baño está abajo... puedo darme la espalda y.

\-- N-No... no... quiero... quiero que mires algo.


	15. Capítulo 15

\-- ¿Qué me quieres mostrar? 

Error entonces se separó del menor para darle el espacio correspondiente, y así quitarse los zapatos, la habitación estaba a falta del aire acondicionado por lo que el frío no era problema, hasta creía poder dormir como solía hacerlo con ropa mínima.

Ink se quitó el abrigo dejándola en la silla que le estaba perturbando un poco, bajo su visión creía que alguien podría estar sentado ahí y mejor cubrirlo con ropa para dejar de tener su mente tan perturbada, jugó con su bufanda, nervioso, ahora que estaba en un momento de mayor confianza quería saber su opinión de su cuerpo, de sus costillas que tenían aquellos tatuajes, o marcas de nacimiento para ser más precisos, su alma parecía querer salir de su pecho, pero no podía culparse, estaba asustado por lo que pudiera decir, apenas podía superar dejar ver su mancha en la mejilla, todo su torso era un salto arriesgado.

Se quitó la bufanda y prosiguió en levantar su remera dorada poco a poco sin embargo el terror le inundó dejando que a medio camino se arrepintiera, suspirando, aunque pronto Error tomó sus manos para ayudarle, ofreciendo una expresión de confianza, así pudo quitarse la remera mostrando sus costillas.

El azabache sinceramente había quedado embobado al ver todo su torso, pese a que sean manchas de nacimiento parecían ser elaboradas con pincel fino y sudor, simétrico y bastante bello, le encantaba como se veía, no tenía palabras con cual expresar lo que su mente decía a mil por hora, ensimismado viendo cada contorno, Ink se sintió algo observado pero respiró profundo esperando su respuesta.

\-- E-Es... wow. 

\-- ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Feo? ¿Repu---

\-- Ink. No. Es lo contrario, había oído que las marcas de nacimiento eran bastantes extrañas, es decir, también las tengo en mi rostro pero los tuyos... Madre mía...

\-- Siento que me estás comiendo con la mirada.

\-- Heh... No puedo evitarlo. ¿Puedo...?

El menor asintió dudoso de lo que se refería, mas de inmediato lo supo cuando uno de los falanges ajenos delineó con sutileza y suavidad una de sus costillas, su anatomía se tensó, mas se ayudó con la respiración a relajarse, no iba a recibir golpes, no de él, confiaba que no le haría nada malo, y así fue que con la misma delicadeza, acarició varias de sus costillas, como si estuviera conociendo al tacto cada proporción de sus marcas, y descubría algunas partes extrañas para costillas, aún explorara gran parte.

Llegó hasta la clavícula, donde Ink soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, la sensación que producía su tacto era extraño, donde su cuerpo tembló a gusto, le estaba gustando, y para dejarse llevar de esas caricias cerró sus cuencas, con una mano delante su boca en la tentación de morderse un dedo para dejar de suspirar tantas veces, se encogió de hombros.

El mayor seguía apreciando el regalo que le habían ofrecido, tenía la necesidad de sentir aquello que era suyo, pues apenas Ink proclamó sus labios en aquel beso ambos se habían convertido en propiedad del otro, su mano llegó hasta el cuello y su cabeza se acercó lentamente hasta dejar su aliento ahí, desde aquella cercanía, sentía claramente las respiraciones nerviosas del menor, quería destensarlo, no quería que sufriera en aquel momento donde la intimidad lo estaba haciendo actuar bajo instintos ciegos.

Apagó la luz en un movimiento rápido para dejar el de la lámpara encendida y así poder besar al menor, con un suave beso amoroso como solían compartir ambos repetidamente, Ink correspondió a los segundos, las manos abajo, su cuerpo pesaba, y a medida que su suave e inocente beso seguía, Error lo acostó para que dejara de temblar tanto.

Se separaron para tomar algo de aire, aunque Error sintió unos escalofrios recorrer su columna cuando lo oyó jadear.

\-- Error...

El susodicho reprimió un suspiro por solo escucharlo, y le volvió a besar, esta vez moviendo su mandíbula, para aumentar la intensidad, por su mente no llegaba a lo que podría ser de sus amigos, lo que más deseaba era solo compartir un momento así con él y solo besar más de su cuerpo antes de separarse y quizá dormir, sabía que el otro no soportaría tanto, y él mismo no tenía totalmente la experiencia como para hacerlo, es más, cuando se sintiera preparado junto a él, sería más especial, y no ahora, aún seguían siendo jovenes según su pensamiento.

Ink tenía su mente en blanco, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio apenas había sido besado, nunca había vivido ello, estar bajo alguien y siendo tratado tan cariñoso y con la paciencia que todos pudieran envidiar, no se lo esperaría del azabache, pero aunque estuviera sintiéndose bien, la presión de su pecho aumentó, apenas pudo corresponder, aunque su cuerpo no respondía a ninguno de sus deseos, ni si quiera sabía qué más hacer, estaba como un robot que no tenía indicaciones.

Toda esa presión salió de golpe cuando pronto el azabache dejó su labor en su boca para besar su cuello, fue donde pensó que las cosas no podían ser así, seguramente el mayor pensaba en todos los futuros que tendrían junto, donde estudiar, todo tipo de planes con las cual quería compartirle, pero ya no podía ocultarle más lo que provocaba sus pésames, ya no podía soportar, del como el otro le daba toda su confianza, no le escondía nada más, y él como un cobarde hipócrita mentía sobre un futuro feliz, es más ni le decía nada sobre un mañana.

Pronto las lágrimas lo inundaron y comenzó a sollozar, el azabache se detuvo de inmediato separándose con un semblante preocupado.

\-- ¿Ink? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Qué pasa? 

\-- ¡L-Lo siento! --Sollozó en voz alta, casi a gritos desgarrados, mientras se sentaba , no podía huir, no más.-- ¡L-Lo siento tanto!

\-- No te entiendo. ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

\-- E-Error... T-Te he mentido... a todos les h-he mentido... --Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, el azabache por la confusión no se movió.-- Y-Yo... Tío... Muerte... E-Eu-Euta...

\-- Ink. Por favor. Respira. --Error tomó sus manos para apartarlas e intentar sonar suave, aún así estaba serio.-- Dilo con calma, te estoy escuchando...

Ink trató de calmar sus sollozos, es más, estaba respirando agitado y su llanto aminoró un poco, su expresión estaba angustiada, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, le costaba respirar, estaba asustado y su pecho se oprimía hasta el punto que le dolía.

El mayor solo supo abrazarlo, no sabía qué más hacer, acariciando su espalda con cuidado, además de su cabeza dejando que llore, estaba aún sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, pero esperaba que se lo explicara después.

A los minutos dejó de llorar, o por lo menos sollozar, aún sus lagrimas se colaban, mirando el colchón, Error le alzó la mirada secando sus lágrimas.

\-- ¿Mejor? 

Ink negó.

\-- E-Error... perdón por o-ocultarlo... Pero... mis cortadas en los b-brazos no son lo único... D-desde hace... meses que no lo he hecho... pero t-todos los días yo... yo me intentaba suicidar... --Error dejó de secarle las lágrimas, le miró fijamente en una expresión indescriptible.-- Sogas... cuchillos... quería una forma... no tan dolorosa... e-era un cobarde como para tirarme de un piso tan a-alto... Pocos días después de entrar a este instituto m-mi tío me ofreció... la eutanasia... con la condición que no me i-intentara suicidar.

\-- ¿...Cuándo es eso?

\-- En dos semanas...

\-- ¿Y tú quieres hacerlo...?

\-- N-no lo sé... No lo sé... N-No... N-No lo s-sé... --Sollozó otra vez, sin poder apartar la mirada, el contrario tomaba firmemente de sus mejillas impidiendo a que desviara el rostro, no podía más que mirarlo fijamente, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba asustado.-- H-He conseguido tanto... a-amigos... familia... T-Te tengo a ti... T-Tengo miedo... Error... Y-Ya no sé que es lo que quiero...

Nuevamente lloró, cerrando las cuencas destrozado, seguramente iba a ganarse un golpe, o que el mayor, traicionado se fuera y lo dejara ahí solo, más simplemente le soltó el rostro y se sentó al borde de la cama, necesitaba tiempo para pensar toda la información que no podía tragarla bien, procesarla, si todo ello era verdad... 

¿Su pareja habrá hecho todo aquello para disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida? Tenía muchísimas dudas, pero ahora estaba angustiado, su pareja desde hace meses que estaba ocultando su muerte, como nunca tuvo depresión nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el suicidio era una opción, la mente del menor era un total misterio para él.

Ink se secó las lágrimas como pudo, y mientras el otro seguía en su estado tan terrorífico para él, se colocó como pudo el abrigo de arriba, de repente la mano ajena detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de taparse.

\-- Ink. ¿lo que sientes por nosotros es real?

\-- Claro que sí...

\-- Quiero... Quiero que mañana hagas lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido? --La mirada de Error le enfrió los huesos, y asintió con miedo, pero el agarre disminuyó hasta soltarlo, Error tiró de la sábana para poder acostarse con él, siendo quien estaría pegado a la orilla, abrazando con cierta fuerza al menor.-- Durmamos... ¿Sí?

Ink asintió, mientras siguió en su llanto ahora silencioso acurrucándose en el mayor, mentiría si no dijera que estaba temiendo de lo que haría el siguiente día, pero a medida como Error lo tranquilizaba con besos en su frente de que no estaba enojado se fue durmiendo por el cariño que necesitaba.

-

Apenas Ink despertó, solo pudo ver como se oían gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras Error tranquilamente se arreglaba la ropa y abrochaba los zapatos, al notar que su pareja despertaba, de inmediato le pasó sus prendas para que se cambiara lo antes posible, su mirada seria lo decía todo.

Ink no reprochó y se cambió con rapidez y torpeza, la noche había sido neutra, no tuvo ni sueños ni pesadillas, pero tampoco durmió ni bien ni mal, había sido extraño, ya listo, tomó su mochila y Error al abrir la puerta dejó que Dust empezara a gritar molesto por haber usado su habitación.

\-- Tú nos diste las llaves, ahora nos vamos, adiós.

Gran parte del grupo estaba durmiendo, eran las once de la mañana y por el alcohol el sueño seguía siendo pesado para sus cuerpos, Ink pudo notar de reojo como Lust estaba despierto, aún abrazado a Horror, se despidió con la mano dócilmente y después de ello la puerta de la casa se cerró tras ellos.

El camino era media hora hasta la casa de los Crayon, y Error iba caminando firme sin intenciones de soltar su mano, la cual estaba agarrada atrapando cuatro dedos, Ink apenas podía seguirle el paso, los nervios le hacían sentir las piernas tambaleando, necesitaba una explicación, una palabra de parte del mayor para sentirse más tranquilo, mas hasta llegar a mitad de camino, se detuvo tomando los hombros del menor, su expresión era seria, no iba con juegos.

\-- Escúchame, Ink. --Dijo súbito, mientras el aludido agachaba las cejas con las cuencas abiertas cual platos.-- No voy a dejar que te hagas eso. Vamos a tomar tus cosas, y te quedarás en mi casa. Tu tío lo va a entender.

\-- E-Erro-

\-- Por favor... Déjame hacer esto por ti.

Ink quiso llorar, pero no entendía el por qué, ¿Porque no le permitía su vida acabar? ¿Porque alguien le importaba su bienestar? Reprimió un suspiro entrecortado, y Error tomó sus mejillas para darle un beso sin importarle que algunas personas pasaran cerca al estar cerca de un supermercado.

\-- Vamos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, mas la expresión de Ink se hizo una neutral, como si de repente hubiera perdido todos sus sentimientos con aquel beso, ni siquiera podía pensar claro, o qué pasaba por su cabeza, solo veía sus pies moverse solos, dos pasos más atrás del azabache.

Llegaron a la casa de Ink, pues se lo dijo casi sin pensar en las palabras, Error no estaba para formalidades, simplemente abrió la puerta con la llave impropia para entrar y ser ubicado a la habitación del menor para guardar lo poco que tenía.

El azabache estaba anonadado interiormente al ver el estado de su habitación, tenía rastros de maltrato así como la suciedad, miró a Ink de reojo, quien estaba en una esquina sin expresión, solamente observaba las acciones de su pareja sin decir nada, pero las lágrimas se veían en sus cuencas, esperando un momento de debilidad para escapar y recorrer sus mejillas. 

Pudo llenar ambas mochilas sin problemas, lo que pudo encontrar eran más objetos que Ink recibió en su cumpleaños que algunas de hace tiempo, y cuando estaban por partir, creyendo que la tía del menor no estaba, la voz de la reina de Roma se escuchó desde la otra habitación.

\-- ¿¡Pendejo, por qué haces tanto ruido!? --La mujer, se apareció con un uslero en mano, Ink se había encogido al verla por el terror que siempre acostumbraba, venía el golpe, otro más y más gritos para que se callara, así era todo el día, mas al ver a otro individuo que no conocía, su expresión de molestia se hizo más desagradable con una mueca.-- ¿Y tú quien eres, niñato?

Error no se vio intimidado por el arma que iba a usar, pero apretaba con fuerza su propia mochila aguantando la cólera que le producía ver en carne propia lo que sufría su pareja día a día cuando estaba en esa sucia casa.

\-- ¿Te debe importar? Soy el novio de su sobrino, me lo llevaré a mi casa y nada más debes saber. --Soltó sin más, tomando la mano de Ink para pasar de largo hasta el comedor, ahí fue cuando la mujer había reaccionado, su sobrino nunca la había visto tan enfadada, pero sabía que no era por preocupación de él, si no por tener a un desconocido en su "propiedad."

\-- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! Tú no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera mocoso. ¡Trae a Enk de inmediato!

\-- ¡Ni siquiera sabes su nombre! ¡Es Ink! 

\-- ¿Qué está pasando...? 

El hombre, tío de la víctima justo había llegado, abriendo la puerta principal, Error se sintió acorralado, pues no creía que él fuera tan buen hombre teniendo de esposa a alguien así, mas la mirada del mayor se fue a la de Ink, con un deje de angustia y después a su señora con confusión.

\-- ¡Ese malcriado se lo está raptando!

\-- No dejaré que se quede y se haga esa mierda de Eutanasia, me llevo a Ink y tampoco usted hará algo contra eso.

\-- Espera... ¿Al menos has oído lo que quiere Ink? 

Error dejó de hacer su semblante de ira, para dejar de agarrar la mano del menor, suavizando, miró a todos, la señora parecía tener una mueca de victoria al ser defendida indirectamente, el hombre volvió a mirar a su sobrino con melancolía, y este, tenía el rostro cabizbajo, Error sentía que no tenía el poder como para negar un deseo que Ink tuvo desde hace años, pero no quería permitir que se fuera, no quería que quien le había dado paciencia además de su cariño muriera sin poder hacer nada, estaba impotente, y sus cuencas comenzaron a arder.

\-- I-Ink...

El silencio era torturante, era una respuesta sin voz de que iba a elegir morir, y para el azabache, era como si su alma se estuviera partiendo en dos, ni le importaba estar con sus ojos llorosos, le estaba doliendo como se estaba tomando el tiempo.

Para Ink, todo estaba siendo difícil, aunque eligiera seguir con vida no tendría futuro por delante, sus notas eran bajas, no sabía nada de las clases, y sería una carga para todos si no hacía algo, pero ya no había tiempo, estaban a noviembre.Pero era cruel elegir la eutanasia, era como decir que nada de lo que vivió era verdad, que sus sentimientos eran falsos y que solo los usaba, cosa que no era así, su alma latía por alguien, tenía amigos muy bueno como gente que lo quería, era echar todo por la borda. Su mirada se dirigió con timidez donde su pareja, quien apenas tenía sus dedos rozando con los suyos, su rostro estaba tan delicado, tan deprimido por no decir nada en esos lentos segundos, todo era cámara lenta.

\-- Y-Yo... --Susurró, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y sus lágrimas no aguantaron más, lagrimeando como si su anatomía no necesitara aquella agua, sollozó, buscando la mirada de su tío, había tomado una decisión.

[ Tiempo restante. No one knows. ]


	16. Capítulo 16 [Final 1]

\-- Y-Yo... Quiero estar con Error...

Error parpadeó lentamente antes de poder reaccionar y recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo para envolver en sus brazos a su novio, al mismo tiempo que las gotas de su lloro emocional cayeran y empaparan su propia bufanda, no había tristeza en sus lágrimas, era ni más ni menos que la felicidad de la respuesta que oyó por parte del opuesto, no iba a permitir que en su cabeza surcara nuevamente la idea tan fatal de la muerte, su vida indirectamente estaba en sus manos e iba a ser responsable de lo que sucediera ahora en adelante. Ink escondió su cráneo en el hombro foráneo abrazándolo de vuelta, de su boca no podían salir más palabras, no después de tomar esa difícil decisión, sopesó y reflexionó para poder dar su respuesta, la cual no iba a arrepentirse, no cuando había elegido estar con quien recuperó la felicidad perdida, los colores que pensó que no iba a recobrar, tonalidades que hacían su perspectiva cada vez más bella y encantadora, gracias a él y los demás estaba firme a seguir a un futuro, tenía mucho que agradecer.

La voz grave de su tío los hizo irse de aquel instante conmovedor, separándose del abrazo y así verlo con gruesas lágrimas descendiendo por su piel, esbozando una sonrisa de alegría pura, pidió con pena de haber roto su momento para poder abrazar a su sobrino, petición concedida donde pudo suspirar sosiego.

\-- Me alegra mucho que le dieras a la vida una oportunidad... --Dijo sobando su espalda.-- ¿Como te llamas, muchacho? 

\-- Error. --Respondió el aludido, algo avergonzado, posiblemente él no era su suegro oficial pero cumplía el mismo papel al ser quien cuidaba a su pareja.

\-- Cuida muy bien de mi sobrino... Es muy importante para mí... 

\-- Sí, señor.

Pareciera que habían olvidado que alguien más seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde el mayor había sorprendido a los tres en el conflicto, y no pudiendo soportar las cursilerías ajenas alzó la voz aplaudiendo con un fino sarcasmo.

\-- ¡Bravo bravo! ¿Y qué hay de mí, amorcito? Ese malcriado me alzó la voz. ¡Voy a llamar a la policia! 

\-- No, Ink ya es mayor de edad para decidir qué hacer, tendrá una vida mejor con su pareja.

Sus ojos se habían abierto indignada, no estaba contenta con ser la perdedora y no iba a tolerar que aquellos niños se salieran con la suya, no frente a ella, estaba ciega de cólera, no podía soportar la ira de que su esposo no la defendiera, y aprovechando que tenía en su mano aún el uslero, atinó en tirarlo en dirección del responsable de todo el asunto, golpeando firmemente en su sien, un golpe certero que provocó que la víctima por el dolor y mareo perdiera el equilibrio para caer en un estado pseudo de inconsciencia al suelo.

Ink había soltado un chillido audible cuando en un parpadeo su pareja cayó al suelo por efectos del tiro del material de cocina, soltó a su tío en medio del pánico, arrodillándose para ayudar a su pareja, mas no respondía, se había desmayado por completo. Temió lo peor, creyendo que el mayor se había ido, por el terror no distinguía nada, y antes de zarandearlo y gritar su nombre, la mano de su tío se interpuso en su hombro para calmarlo y no sumiera en pavor.

El mayor había levantado la cabeza para mirar severo a la mujer, quien iba a estar apunto de lanzar lo que estuviera a su mano, su voz la interrumpió.

\-- Esto se acabó. Mujer. Fuera de mi casa. Ahora. 

\-- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! --Sin embargo los ojos de su receptor le hizo tragar saliva, aún en su estado de cabreo.-- ¡Bien! Después no vengas rogando a que vuelva, porque no lo haré.

\-- Si no te vas en diez minutos llamaré ahora yo a la policía por agredir a alguien.

La mujer cabreada pateó un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, rompiéndola al instante, y sin darle un vistazo si por el camino quedaban restos de vidrio, caminó a pasos fuertes hasta la habitación suya para guardar sus cosas, entretanto en todo esos minutos, Error despertó por el aire que le daban con la mano, estaba desorientado por el golpe y su cabeza ardía además de dolerle como si tuviera una fuerte resaca, estaba siendo abrazado por el menor y trató de tocarse la sien, más apenas rozó sus dedos se quejó, estaba hinchado y dolía con la intensidad de mil demonios.

El mayor acudió, y se dirigió a la cocina.

\-- No te toques, voy a traerte hielo.

Ink sonrió aún en medio de su llanto, apegándose en el pecho del mayor buscando su calor como podía, ese corto momento había sido muy aterrador para él, su mente había saltado de inmediato con suposiciones que no le alentaron, no podía dejar de llorar, el azabache todavía aturdido le correspondió acariciando su espalda para calmarlo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba también molesto, si no fuera que no estaba en posición para hacerlo, hubiera golpeado a esa vieja que lastimó a su pareja cada día sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, gruñó y quitó de sus pensamientos los deseos de sangre cuando recibió el hielo, ardía, mas era lo mejor para aliviar su herida en la cabeza, y descinchar lo inflamado.

Los tres vieron como la mujer les dedicaba una mirada de rencor para sin palabra alguna retirarse con sus maletas y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, el ruido fue tan potente que retumbó cual eco entre los que habitaban el salón.

Ahora estaban solos, donde la paz había vuelto después del tiempo.

\-- Suerte viviendo bajo el puente, desgraciada. --Dijo Error, levantándose con ayuda de Ink, se arregló las ropas para ver el desorden que había, y después de ofrecerse a limpiar lo del vaso quedó sumergido en una duda, ahora el tío de su pareja iba a estar solo, y no le parecía bien visto llevarse a Ink en ese momento, aún así era mejor preguntar, mirándolo con duda.-- Entonces... ¿Vendrás conmigo... o te quedarás con tu tío? 

Ink miró a su mayor, era verdad, ahora su tío iba a estar sin compañía, buscó la respuesta en su mirada mas el otro solo asintió, el menor sonrió devuelta al de ropas oscuras.

\-- Voy a quedarme un tiempo con mi tío... hasta que sea necesario. ¿N-No te molesta, verdad?

\-- No, no, me parece bien... Estaba molesto, ni siquiera mi madre sabe de esto y me regañaría.

Error rió algo apenado por el buche que provocó, y tras un rápido abrazo, dejó sus cosas en el sofá para partir a su hogar, así mismo, Ink se abrazó del mayor, buscando el consuelo de lo sucedido y el perdón por el problema con su antigua tía, estaba feliz de tener a su familiar solamente para él y aprovecharía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-

Posiblemente era un suceso extraño que en un día de verano el calor cediera al frío en hacerse presente junto a sus nubarrones oscuros, como si la Tierra no estuviera un buen día y con las nubes desquitara su tristeza envuelta en la lluvia que acompañaba al grupo vestido de negro ante el funeral del tío de Ink, como él no tenía familiares, los únicos que lo acompañaban eran compañeros de trabajo del mayor y los dos hermanos mayores Crayon. El de mancha de tinta lloraba, no podía hacerse el fuerte frente a ellos, le entristecía haber perdido a su único familiar que apreciaba y necesitaba, le angustiaba ver como lentamente el cajón bajaba, dando por finalizado el velorio.

No fue mucho tiempo desde que la fecha límite que habían acordado para la muerte programada de Ink se hubiera sobrepasado por más de tres semanas, el mismo día que fue notificado por su tío la verdad de su fin, el doctor ya tenía establecida su muerte alrededor de aquellos días, estaba enfermo sin cura y lo había mantenido oculto con el fin para no perturbar la estabilidad emocional del menor en el transcurso del año, su muerte sería una carga más pesada y su tía solo era el camino más rápido para conseguir la medicina que atrasaba el irremediable fin y con la ida de ella solo habían acelerado el proceso. Por ello le había contado con antelación, para poder disfrutar los días que quedaban y tener sus últimos mejores días de su triste vida, con sus últimas palabras de estar orgulloso de su hijito. 

Estaba devastado, aún supiera sobre todo ello, que igualmente iba a suceder el velorio, no podía dejar de llorar, ese día era triste, y no había forma de hacerlo sonreír, y ahora que estaba sin tener a donde ir, tras el funeral, los hermanos lo llevaron a su propia casa donde su madre había abierto sus brazos dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, estaba feliz por su llegada, y le concedió el cuarto que antes usaban como bodega para que sea su nuevo cuarto, iban a arreglar los papeles y el como había ganado una herencia por el testamento de su tío y poder vender aquella casa, dinero que era solamente para él, y lo usaría para su beneficio.

No tuvo otra que repetir en la escuela, había faltado los últimos días y los exámenes no los había rendido, no podía salvar las notas y menos tras hablar con la dirección para decirle sobre su condición, de todos modos, aquella tristeza del funeral no le vio afectado para esos días, estaba decidido de marcar bien su futuro, aprovechar cualquier recurso alcanzable para levantarse de su déficit educacional y aprender para lograr tener con becas la universidad. Su decisión provocó que el azabache le apoyara, quería acompañarlo en todo momento y rogó a su madre en tener un año sabático con tal de estar a la altura de su pareja, había prometido no holgazanear y trabajar para no ser un estorbo, fue donde su deseo fue concedido y logró lo que quería, si Ink salía bien, iban a entrar juntos a la universidad, no le importaba dejar a sus amigos un año atrás, seguirían juntándose.

Cuando Ink vio el dinero de la herencia no se pudo imaginar todo lo que tenía guardado su tío, más de lo que creía y con ello más el de la casa, que era un arriendo cual la señora Crayon controlaba con agilidad, podía pagar un profesor a domicilio que le hacía clases cuatro veces por semana para reforzar todo lo que había perdido en el año que no fue a la escuela, no quería ser una carga tampoco, por lo que ayudaba a pagar una de las cuentas de la casa con el dinero que ganaba con el arriendo, mientras tanto Geno y Fresh estudiaban arduamente en la universidad gracias a la beca de gratuidad por sus buenos resultados en la prueba de admisión en distintas universidades, Error había conseguido un puesto en un café no tan lejos de la casa y después de su turno, horas de la tarde era buscado por Ink para salir y ayudar en algunos eventos donde desarrollaban distintas habilidades, como la pintura por parte de Ink y el tejido y manualidad por parte de Error.

La pasaban muy bien pese a que varios monstruos que desaprobaban su relación los miraran, aunque no eran empalagosos en públicos, en la intimidad era donde compartían dulces besos como la necesidad que tenían entre sí.

Ink dejaba de tener rastros de depresión durante todo el tiempo de ese año, ante ello su personalidad se vio afectada, era menos cohibido y su ley de hielo había sido completamente rota, sonriendo resplandeciente, siendo alguien bastante carismático ganándose las miradas de muchos, donde quiera que estuviera en el evento que fuera tenía un éxito por su increíble habilidad, Error fue quien más notaba cada cambio en su conducta, y no podía creerse que aquel pequeño tímido y callado fuera aquel animado chico que tantos suspiros le había robado, cada día lo enamoraba más, amaba ver cada sonrisa y su pupila desbordante de alegría ante cada aventura que tenían por la ciudad.

Lo amaba, y después de tanto tiempo se vio capaz de demostrarle de una distinta forma cuanto lo deseaba por completo, marcarlo como suyo a fin de cuentas, de una forma más carnal y pasional, le gustaba cada parte de él, tanto físico como carácter, no le importaba sus decisiones pasadas, lo que le interesaba era el futuro que quería formar junto a él, y había aprovechado que tenía la casa para ellos dos para exponerse sin mentiras entre ellos, sin nada oculto, solamente la seguridad y el cariño que le tenía por todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

El de pupila de estrella tampoco dudó cuando se dio ese momento tan nuevo para ambos, sonriendo embobado por sus tratos delicados a través de su cuerpo, rozando sus dedos por cada parte de su anatomía, su tacto le hacía suspirar, no estaba asustado, tampoco tenso, estar bajo el hombre que conquistó su corazón, que lo había salvado de la muerte, era un regalo, Error fue paciente con él aún hiciera su compañía incómoda e irritante, estuvo con él en todo momento y quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él dándole todo el amor posible, esa noche quedaron desvelados por tan ardiente amor de ese momento, felices y riendo por los torpes que habían sido.

Ink pudo superar la muerte de su familiar a los meses, momentos donde algunas veces se deprimía al pensar en él, mas iba a decirle cada vez que podía en el cielo que iba a superarse por él y sí mismo, que no iba a volver a cavar otro agujero, nunca más. Ahora, estaba recibiendo su medalla más el diploma de su graduación, sonriendo feliz de que sus esfuerzos habían tenido un buen resultado, siendo destacado por su actitud y compromiso de avanzar. Y en la misma gala, había invitado a su pareja para bailar junto a él y pasar una noche fenomenal con sus amigos, algunos nuevos como lo eran los curiosos PaperJam, Pallete, Goth y entre otros. 

También había invitado a Dream, Lust y Blue en la celebración, después de ser informados con todo lo sucedido se habían vuelto buenos amigos y el de ropas celestes siempre gritaba a todos los vientos el logro de tenerlo de amistad. "¡Sabía que ibas a caer en mi magnificencia!"

Aunque lo que más le interesaba, era tener al azabache solo para sí, con abrazos y ciertas ñoñerías para hacer sonrojar al otro, amaba tenerlo nervioso, aunque muchas veces cuando nadie notaba él devolvía sus comentarios haciéndole reír nervioso, lo amaba, y quería formar un futuro perfecto con él, con su querido Error.

Un futuro juntos.

\- 

Tomados de la mano mientras el día permitía el paso de la noche para adornar el cielo con sus astros luminiscentes junto a la Luna, estaban en lo más alto de un cerro donde le permitían observar con detalle el manto estelar, con la fogata apagada siendo envueltos en la penumbra donde el satélite les brindaba un brillo apagado pero suficiente para verse a la cara con facilidad. Ink vestía con el gorro que Blue le había regalado hace dos años como la bufanda que Error le dio ese mismo día de su cumpleaños al cumplir dieciocho, justo en ese día cumplía veinte y después de haber tenido una fiesta en su casa con todos Ink lo había llevado con el azabache conduciendo, hasta aquel lugar secreto que había tenido antes con su amigo fallecido.

Tenían algo de sueño, habían estado bailando y riendo con los invitados, pero querían disfrutar lo más que podían ahora de su soledad entre ambos, pues era lo que más les gustaba, compartir sus sueños juntos lejos de todos. Como si fueran los únicos del planeta.

\-- No quiero ir a la universidad mañana. 

\-- Tenemos que ir, Ink. 

\-- Pero no quiero. --Hizo un puchero.-- Quiero estar contigo todo el día sin salirme de la cama.

\-- Hubieras pedido no levantarte hoy.

\-- Nooo, hoy quería estar contigo acá.

\-- ¿No que el río quedaba un poco más allá? 

Ink apartó la mirada hacia el azabache, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\-- Sí. Pero eso no significa que jamás quiera volver acá... es muy lindo. Tan tranquilo...

Posiblemente aquel tema en el pasado le hubiera atormentado sus sueños, llorando ante el recuerdo de su amigo fallecido años atrás, mas lo había superado, su pecho dejaba de comprimirse derrotado, su memoria quedaba a cada mes que visitaba su tumba después de su tío, ya no había razón para botar las lágrimas. Error al verlo en un silencio sumamente sosiego atinó en cambiar el tema acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla entrelazando sus dedos.

\-- También es tan silencioso que prefiero perturbarlo con tus risas. --Ink iba a reprochar pero antes que pudiera, Error lo tomó desprevenido para hacerle cosquilla en los costados sin piedad, el menor rió a carcajadas ante sus reacciones de defensa, cayendo dentro de la carpa mientras el azabache seguía con sus ataque quedando encima riéndose al ser contagiado de su tonta sonrisa.

El de prendas coloridas pudo tomar sus brazos deteniendo su ataque que produjo las lágrimas por reír a carcajadas, deslizó sus manos lentamente hacia arriba tomando sus mejillas con posesión, acercandolo para depositar en sus mejillas besos traviesos, de alguna forma las marcas azules del contrario eran sensibles a esa forma de rozar sus labios con su calcio, produciendo risas por los escalofríos, un punto que amaba Ink tocar, ganando la pequeña batalla.

Error se removió tratando de escapar de sus muestras de afecto, terminando por abrazarlo por la cintura de la misma forma posesiva, apegando su cuerpo al propio aún tuviera que alevarlo del suelo, prefería ello a que echar su peso encima, finalizando con un coqueto pero tierno beso que se correspondieron soltando suaves risas por consecuencia de la situación tan divertida en la que estaban.

\-- ¿Gané?

\-- Ganaste la batalla pero yo ganaré la guerra, Ink.

\-- Ya lo veremos.

Con una expresión juguetona, Ink volvió a darle un beso moviendo su mandíbula con tal lentitud que derretía a Error, le producía un cosquilleo por toda su columna, y respondió cerrando sus cuencas y girando el rostro para concordar con su rostro y dar un ligero empuje demostrando que él era el dominante en sus besos, aventurando sus falanges por debajo de la roja ajena, pasando y delineando sus vértebras sin pudor, se embragiaba de sus reacciones, que más que risas eran suspiros de placer, más su cuerpo removiendose por los pocos nervios de ser vencido y que el aire no fuera aliada.

En menos de un minuto, sus besos se tornaron más pasionales, donde sus lenguas empezaron a compartir una suave danza sintiendo a su acompañante, saboreando el sabor del néctar impropio, Error sentía que su saliva se iba a tornar a una droga, una que necesitaría noche y día, para Ink haber explorado sus múltiples lenguas era quedar embobado, la primera vez que se habían atrevido en avanzar en un escalón terminaron con sus almas en la garganta por la vergüenza de no tener experiencia, pero gracias al tiempo donde cada uno se daba el tiempo de aprender entre ellos, habían conformado su propia técnica donde se complementaban.

Error sentía un calor envolver sus cuerpos, una pasión que se tornaba roja y lujuriosa, había logrado el permiso para poder quitarle la remera al menor, deleitándose por tener sus hermosas costillas marcadas por sí mismo ante mordidas y saliva, un hilo había pendido entre ambas bocas tras separarse, escuchando los jadeos bajos del de sonrojo multicolor.

Ink esbozó una sonrisa al verlo con aquella malicia tan pícara, el azabache era importante para él, había hecho múltiples sacrificios tales como esperar un año antes de empezar la universidad para estar juntos, y aunque tuvieran pequeñas peleas, siempre terminaban en bromas y risas de perdón, nunca duraban tiempo enojados, porque se necesitaban mutuamente en su amor que cada día era más potente, lo amaba, lo deseaba como nunca antes, y estaba decidido a estar con él por el resto de su larga vida que apenas había comenzado.

\-- ¿Pasa algo? --Preguntó Error al notar como el otro dejó de moverse, sin apartar la vista de él, tenía un rubor azul mientras que el contrario tenía un bello tono arcoíris, una vista de cualquier musa en perspectiva del azabache.

\-- Gracias por todo... Ruru.

Una dulce voz con un tono cariñoso cual cachorro, en un susurro que provocó en Error unos nervios en todo su ser, no podía seguir en aquella trampa candente siendo que el otro había mencionado el apodo que más fuerte le golpeaba el alma en azúcar, gruñó sonrojado a más no poder, abrazando a su pareja dándolo vuelta pasa que ahora Ink quedara encima, acostado en su pecho y taparlo con las mantas que habían traído, se lo iba a comer a besos en el rostro hasta dormirse, ahora ese era el plan.

Ink rió al verlo de tal forma tan adorable, le gustaba dejarlo así, el apodo lo había creado en un día aburrido de lluvia cuando había prometido al otro tener una relación amorosa única y peculiar, y con ello apodos tan melosos como el recién nombrado.

\-- Feliz cumpleaños, Kiki.

Primera vez que lo había oído decir aquel apodo, apenas pudo abrazarlo y dormirse con una sonrisa atontada, estaba agradecido de tenerlo y seguir con vida.

[ Tiempo restante. Solamente la Muerte lo sabe]

Fin [1]


	17. Capítulo 17

\--- Y-Yo... ---No se atrevía decirlo en voz alta, tenía pánico que los que estaban frente suyo comenzara a odiarlo por su decisión, temía, que el azabache lo despreciara con furia en el corto futuro que le quedaba, pero ya había elegido su destino de hace tiempo, trató de disfrutar por última vez lo que le ofrecía la vida, ya era hora de decir adiós.--- Lo s-siento...

Elegía morir.

Error se había quedado estático al oír aquel lamento de parte del menor, sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo con brutalidad y sin piedad, dejándole un vacío que dudaba si podría llenarse nuevamente, trataba de recuperar la compostura, pero solo pudo sonreír sin entender por qué las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas imitando a un río, lo que acababa de escuchar no era real, no podía serlo, Ink había dicho que seguiría con vida, que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, que mirarían a un posible futuro.

Rió, con las manos temblorosas tomó los hombros del menor haciendo presión con sus dedos, apreciando borrosamente las gotas que también caían en su rostro, sus pupilas temblaban, toda su anatomía vivía un terremoto interno, Ink estaba asustado y angustiado de ver a su pareja de tal forma, aunque estaba dudando si podía decirlo de esa forma ahora que había dado la sentencia de su muerte fija.

\--- No... E-Es broma... Ink... ---Los restos de su risa se convirtieron en sollozos, su pecho oprimía, su mente estaba al borde de explotar, ignorando como el adulto, tío del menor tomaba su propio hombro, apartó lo que había a su alrededor, mordiéndose el labio sin poder soportar la tristeza y la cólera de su cuerpo, se sentía traicionado, se sentía apuñalado por la espalda, todo se derrumbaba.--- Ink... ¡Ink! ¡Mierda, responde!

Lo estaba remeciendo, llegando a gritos buscando las respuestas que necesitaba, una explicación para que aceptara la muerte antes que a él, su garganta ardía al igual que sus cuencas, necesitaba oír las palabras del ajeno para... ¿Para qué? ¿Sentirse peor, estar aliviado que todo era un sueño?

\--- ¡Hah! Mocoso estúpido. Ahora que sabes lo que quiero Onk, será que te vayas por donde venías, estúpido niñato. ---Rompió el momento la señora, riendo con una sonrisa victoriosa y orgullosa, el azabache se detuvo al oírla, con la cabeza entre los hombros, seguían oyéndose sus sollozos, los que trataba de ahogar entre la búsqueda del aire.

Se sentía patético, se alejó de golpe, las descargas de sentimientos negativos afloraban por su anatomía, no era capaz de ver a la cara al menor, no era capaz de seguir ahí, gritó, gritó mil barbaridades antes de hacer a un lado de un empujón al mayor y salir corriendo de ahí, no quería volver a ver a nadie, no deseaba pensar ni escuchar nada más, nada sabiendo que a quien le entregó su primer amor, sus besos, su empeño era una falsedad, que todo se iba al caño, que había sido usado por él, Ink le había mentido, no lo quería volver a ver, ¡Que se muriera!

Ignoró las preguntas de su hermano al entrar a su casa, había sido una caminata dura y con pisadas que si pudiera romperían la acera de su furia y angustia extrema, cerrando de un portazo la habitación suya, sin poder hablar por tener la garganta raspada de sus gritos ahogados en la almohada, lanzó todo lo que podía, rompió todas las hojas y objetos que tenía a mano, dejando de su cuarto un desastre, necesitaba liberar las energías, usar la violencia para despejarse, si pensaba solo iba a ser peor para su estado, quería estar solo, con nadie más cerca, irse lejos, olvidar y empezar de nuevo, jamás haber conocido a Ink, quien le causó tantas emociones nuevas como el amor, se arrepentía de haber dado su mano para calmarlo de su depresión, una vil enfermedad de mierda que le había hecho mentir con tal de disfrutar lo único que le quedaba.

¿Nunca lo amó? ¿De verdad todo había sido falso? ¿Había sido usado?

En medio de su mundo, se tropezó con el mueble al lado de su cama, se había golpeado en la punta por lo que no puedo evitar quejarse adolorido, sacando el cajón de un tirón botando todo lo que estaba en su interior, llaves, lápices, cosas sin importancia, hasta ver una hoja de cuaderno algo doblada, entre sus lágrimas de frustración le costaba enfocar lo que había trazado, por lo que se secó como pudo con las mangas y hacer un esfuerzo por ver lo que había.

Era el dibujo que Ink había hecho de él hace meses.

La gente cuando es falsa e hipócrita suele esconder los sentimientos más dolorosos en su interior, hacer creer que tienen una vida perfecta siempre sonriendo para caerles bien a la gente, aquella definición no tenía ningún sentido con la personalidad de Ink, quien desde que había llegado siempre estaba alejado de todos haciendo el pacto de no hablar con nadie, lloraba a menudo, nunca sonreía, nunca hubo brillo en él cuando lo conoció.

Entonces si todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido real ¿Por qué de todos modos decidió el camino de la muerte? Le había prometido un futuro juntos, hacer lo que fuera para que su depresión terminara y vivieran un destino agradable, pero nunca se esperó que se iba a hacer la eutanasia, que le ocultaba secretos... Esas clases de secretos no se podían eludir, eran importantes y significativos.

Se sentía insuficiente, de todo lo que hizo no había sido lo mínimo para que el menor dudara de su elección, ahora lo único que tenía en su recuerdo era aquel dibujo y la leve fragancia de la almohada cuando dormían juntos en su habitación, un aroma que se iría, así como Ink, no quedaría nada más que un recuerdo.

Se sentía horrible, la ira desvaneció dejando el paso a la tristeza absoluta, perdiendo la dignidad de mantenerse firme ante las situaciones, arrodillado, se tapó el rostro con las manos y lloró con una inaudible voz al no tener las suficientes fuerzas de hacer más, sus ojos hinchados, necesitaba terminar el día y esperar que todo fuera un sueño.

-

Los pensamientos no le dejaban moverse de cama, había rehusado las constantes llamadas de sus compañeros o los de su familia, solo bajaba a buscar chocolate o darse una ducha, no quería salir, seguía arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, no sabía que aquellas situaciones dolieran tanto, todo su ser era acuchillado de navajas por la realidad en la que estaba viviendo, maldiciendo la vida, maldiciendo su propia existencia.

Había faltado días de escuela, y el zumbido de su celular le había interrumpido su momento de hipnosis, y por primera vez en días se dignó a revisar quien era. Geno le había mensajeado, que necesitaba de su presencia en el piso de abajo, que valdría la pena además de tener varios chocolates de paso si quería algún soborno, no tuvo otra que suspirar, tomar fuerzas y sentarse con un profundo dolor de cabeza, revisó la fecha, era la que había dicho Ink donde haría su eutanasia y terminar con su vida "pacíficamente".

Muchas dudas surgieron, ¿Ink estará pensando en él? ¿Ya estaría bajo los brazos de la muerte? ¿O se había arrepentido en medio momento? Tenía la esperanza de verlo allí abajo con los brazos abiertos pidiendo perdón, necesitaba pedirle de la misma forma, disculparse por ser un idiota y haberse ido de esa forma en su casa.

Vaya desilusión tuvo al ver a la pareja de su hermano mayor sentado en el sofá, después de lo ocurrido en el cementerio se había ahorrado hablar con él, quería ahorrarse los malos ratos con sus tontos disgustos y malas creencias, miró a Geno con una expresión odiosa buscando respuestas, y este solamente suspiró abrazando a Error sin importar que al principio se negara al tacto.

\--- Error... Ya sé lo que sucede, y realmente lo siento mucho por lo que estás viviendo... ---Intentó de explicar Geno acariciando el cráneo del menor quien después de forcejear un momento terminó con los brazos caídos rindiéndose en su afecto, solo tratando de evitar llorar una vez más.--- Pero no puedes dejar a Ink de esa manera.

\--- Ya es tarde... ---Pudo susurrar Error.--- Seguramente ya está muerto.

\--- No. ---La voz de Reaper, seria se hizo presente entre los tres, acercándose a ambos hermanos para mirar con firmeza al menor, el tema no iba para juegos, pero Error seguía en un estado de confusión.--- Aún hay tiempo, de hecho, por eso te llamo.

\--- ¿Por qué tú y no...?

\--- No es como si Ink o su familiar vinieran para invitarte a la eutanasia como si nada.

\--- ¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿D-Dónde están? ¿D-De verdad tengo tiempo?

\--- Fui allá, están en la casa, y estás a tiempo, de hecho, Ink me pidió en ruego que te fuera a avisar, antes que el reloj marque las dos.

Error revisó el reloj de la sala y sintió como se le heló la sangre al ver que solo faltaban quince minutos para que el reloj de la hora señalada por el de ropas negras, debía verlo, quizás era un acto masoquista pero tenía la necesidad de arreglar sus asuntos y terminar bien para tener algo de paz, algo que dudaba pero necesitaba... Quería verlo una última vez.

Era una decisión difícil, prepararse para ver a quien amaba sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo sin fin no era para nada fácil, pero si solo faltaba poco para que lo hicieran sin su asistencia no podía esperar más, miró a su hermano, quien solo asintió, ignorando los problemas que tuvieron, subió a ponerse las zapatillas y algo más decente y partió corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa de su primer y único amor, sin detenerse, hallando fuerzas que no creyó tener, capaz era de correr la maratón.

Corrió como sus piernas se lo permitían, sin importarle tener algún desmayo por el ejercicio que había realizado, y jadeando agotado llegó hasta la puerta de la casa donde iba a perderlo todo, donde su razón de luchar y cambiar por alguien iba a desvanecer, estaba en esos momentos donde pensaba dar la vuelta e huir, pero solo faltaban dos minutos antes de las dos, era todo o nada, y no sería llamado cobarde, la culpa carcomería su cuerpo después del evento si faltaba, y no podía abandonar a Ink en el momento donde más lo necesitaba, seguramente había pedido la comprensión de sus acciones, el apoyo de dejar el mundo viéndolo, pero aún no comprendía por qué había tomado tal decisión, ¿Por qué marcó fin a su vida? De todos los sacrificios que iba a hacer por él, no sabía si podría aguantar la tristeza.

Sacudió su cabeza, y tocó la puerta con las falanges algo idas, tomando algo de valor en los rincones de sí, su cuerpo sentía desvanecerse, el arrepentimiento de volver como perro con su cola entre las patas, esperaba con todo alma que la mujer no estuviera ahí, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, todo estaba más limpio, pulcro y ordenado, el olor no era el mismo, había un fuerte aroma a medicamentos, la puerta se había abierto por el tío de su amado joven con depresión, Error le vio con una mueca, recordaba que antes de irse lo había empujado, y no tenía cara de verlo sin sentirse peor, mas, el mayor sonrió, se veían gruesas lágrimas en su rostro.

\--- Gracias por venir. ---Dijo con voz suave.--- Ya acabé de hablar con él, el médico y yo estaremos hablando afuera, no pido... que le hagas cambiar de opinión, pero por favor, hazle marcar una sonrisa para que se vaya de este mundo en paz.

\--- Gracias. ---Pudo decir aguantando el temblor de su garganta y el picor de su nariz, evitando el tartamudeo en sus palabras.--- Les avisaré cuando... cuando ya me despida.

El mayor asintió, y salió de la casa, sus esperanzas murieron al oír que era imposible que cambiara de opinión, pero suponía que ni todo lo que vivió había sido suficiente, no supo quitar a tiempo toda la tristeza, barrer los inicios de sus llantos, llegar a ser una visión futura para que el menor saliera del pozo donde se hallaban los recuerdos de sus padres y amigos muertos.

En la supuesta habitación de Ink, estaba él en los últimos minutos de vida, y no se echaría atrás, se iba enfrentar a cara con la realidad.

Caminó hasta allí, viendo la cama de su amado en medio del cuarto, la luz brillaba por todo su esplendor, sábanas limpias y blancas sobre un cuerpo medio desvanecido pero vivo, un cuerpo esquelético con una ropa que le hacía parecer como un ángel, tan divino y hermoso donde Error solo veía belleza y divinidad, sus trazos lo habían enamorado hasta dejarlo cegado, y creer en posibilidades lo dejaba demente, el amor que sentía por Ink era capaz de dejarlo loco de atar, ¿Qué había hecho el menor para dejarlo postrado a sus pies?

Se talló las cuencas antes de ser notado por el joven, Ink veía la nada de un costado, con los brazos desnudos por solo llevar una túnica blanca, se veían las marcas de sus huesos cortados en los múltiples intentos de suicidios, los caminos aguados de sus suaves mejillas, y sus pupilas que daban un brillo cuando cruzaban miradas, Error no sabía cómo podría seguir viviendo sin ver casi a diario aquella escultura. Ink se sentó con suavidad, aunque se veía sus acciones torpes como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana recién descubriendo la habilidad de moverse.

\--- Ink... ---Susurró Error, su cuello dolía, no sabía si podía ser fuerte otra vez.--- Lo siento...

Era lo primero que cruzaba por su mente, una disculpa por infinidades de cosas, no lograr ser suficiente para que cambiara de opinión, haberse ido aquel día con brutalidad sin que pudiera explicar, sin dar su hombro cuando lo necesitara o no ser amigable en los meses anteriores, si hubiera abierto sus brazos antes incluso hubiera sido capaz de hacerle ver que la vida para él tenía un futuro, pero todo ya era tarde. El aludido mantenía la mirada en sus propias manos, seguía en un estado sin habla, tratando de gesticular, poder encontrar palabras coherentes entre su mar de problemas.

\--- No... Realmente... Yo tengo que pedir perdón. ---Error alzó la mirada al escucharlo con las palabras más continuas sin problemas, pero sabía e intuía que solo se hacía el fuerte, no era el momento para serlo.--- Por haberte ocultado esto... D-De verdad... lo lamento...

\--- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste esto?

Ink alzó la mirada, estaba con las lágrimas bajando sin el permiso de su propietario, sus pupilas seguían siendo las de hermosos colores, su estrella intacta, pero sin la alegría que conseguía cuando reía.

\--- No lo sé... Algo me dice que esto es l-lo mejor... Error... Para ti... Yo ya no valgo, y quiero volver a ver a mis padres, los extraño...

\--- ¿Me vas a extrañar?

\--- Podría preguntar lo mismo...

\--- Será imposible olvidarte, en cada jodido día; en cada jodido lugar donde mire llegarás a mi mente... Ink... Te a-amo...

Error apenas podía reaccionar a lo que oía, solo escuchaba que todo estaba perdido, y debía aceptarlo pronto que aquello era un adiós, pero se negaba, su interior no permitía que sus caminos se separaran, quería estar con él siempre, para siempre...

"Dios... ¿Qué me has hecho, Ink?" Pensó.

Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla ajena, donde estaba la mancha oscura, una marca que lo hacía más precioso de lo que más era, el calor que brindaba el menor era adictivo, todo de él era como una droga, lo que al menos pudo conocer...

\--- Estás llorando. ---Susurró.--- No quiero que llores...

\--- ¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Ink, te irás, no quiero que te vayas...

\--- Error...

\--- Ink...

\--- Quiero... Quiero que sepas... q-que todo lo que vivimos... ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, mis sentimientos s-son honestos, t-tú... t-tú también me gustas... ---Su voz se quebraba cada vez más, se desmoronaba, llegando a recaer en sollozos. Error no frenó en las caricias en su mejilla, secando como podía sus lágrimas--- N-No me olvides, p-pero prométeme q-que seguirás tu vida... N-No quedes como y-yo... ya nos podremos volver a ver...

\--- Y-Yo...---Suspiró entrecortado.--- lo prometo...

El azabache sin poder resistir más, besó sus labios por última vez, tan suaves eran, tan deliciosos, quería recordar la esencia que tenían, su dulzor que nadie más tendría, el toque de vainilla, su fragancia que quería mantener intacta. Ink correspondió, cerrando sus cuencas que pesaban de las noches que no podía dormir al mentalizarse lo que pasaría, por su parte, sentía que estaba cumpliendo con lo último que lo mantenía en el mundo terrenal, habló con su tío, y había mandado a Reaper para que dijera que estaría en su memoria a sus pocos amigos que consiguió tener, de hecho, ya había hablado con Geno, acompañaba a Reaper cuando encontraron su hogar.

Fue el día donde más lloró por una causa distinta, despedidas dolorosas, que sin embargo, no le hicieron cambiar de opinión, pronto podría estar en paz, solo le quedaba pedir perdón por hacer las ofensas de romper ilusiones, pero era demasiado tarde.

Se separaron, e Ink no tenía valor de decir algo más, no quería decir que también lo amaba, porque no tenía sentido confesar su amor cuando después ya no habría donde dejar sus palabras, serían aire, todo sería una ilusión, su mundo se suspendería sin dolor, de la forma que tanto intentó buscar desde hace años.

No podía cambiar su deseo de dos años por su descubrimiento de solo meses, estaba siendo egoísta, pero aún en su autoestima baja, sabía que el azabache encontraría alguien mejor, alguien que sí le daría un futuro, una familia, y no penas.

\--- ¿Crees que los humanos estén en el más allá? ---Preguntó Ink, recostándose otra vez en la cama.

Error siguió con la mirada al menor, tomando su mano antes de que la calidez de su cuerpo se congele, siendo solo un cadáver.

Sonrió dolido.

\--- Es posible... Ahora tendrás oportunidad de saber si es verdad.

\--- Puedes llamar a mi tío...

\--- Antes... Ink, antes de iniciar esto... yo... quiero que también sepas que estos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida, que nadie hará en mí sentir lo mismo que siento por ti, no podré hacer un futuro perfecto, porque tú estabas en mis planes de décadas después, pero siempre... siempre estarás en mi alma, y todos los segundos que estuve contigo... valieron la pena. ---Se levantó apesadumbrado, soltando sin quererlo, su mano.--- Gracias... Por aceptarme.

\--- No... Gracias a t-ti por aceptar a este bebé llorón.

\--- Mi bebé llorón.

El menor rió bajo, con las lágrimas calientes e irritantes caer una vez más, Error llamó a los adultos que estaban en el exterior, y con ello dieron comienzo al procedimiento de anestesia, Error sentía su alma romperse, pero había pedido acompañarlo hasta el último segundo de su vida, tomando su mano con fuerza, como el medico tuvo que retirarse nuevamente al no soportar el dolor de ver a aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados despidiéndose de manera injusta.

\--- Adiós... E-Error...

\--- Nos vemos... Ink...

Los párpados del menor no se volvieron a abrir, y su respiración se hizo cada vez más suave y lenta hasta ser nula, la presión que hacía en la mano del azabache disminuyó hasta soltarla con sus dedos opacos, todo su cuerpo había dejado de pertenecer a un alma viva, no habían más rastros que recuerdos de la sonrisa que fue de su amor, Ink había muerto.

Error quería llamarlo, le costaba aceptarlo, no podía aunque hubiese aguantado en todo el proceso, las lágrimas y los sollozos saltaron, tapando su rostro con sus manos, había perdido a quien amaba, y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar en vez de hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse de no haber hecho algunas cosas en el pasado. La mano del tío se posó en el hombro del menor, y este miró que también tenía lágrimas.

\--- Mira su rostro... ---Dijo.

Miró como el adulto le dijo, el rostro del menor marcaba una pequeña sonrisa, una que significaba que iba a descansar en paz, teniendo cerca a quienes amaba, no podía pedir más, ahora se iría al cielo, porque merecía ese lugar, después de sufrir tanto, ahora solo iba a observar desde allí arriba, con su amigo y sus padres.

Error quedó solo, pero no iba a flaquear, iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su pareja, nunca dijeron que iban a terminar e iba a quedar con ese pensamiento hasta a encontrar a alguien, cosa que dudaba, le daba igual morir solo, quería pronto reencontrarse con el menor. No podría amar a alguien más.

Permaneció varios minutos viendo el cuerpo ajeno, antes que le recomendaran volver a casa y descansar, la perdida de alguien era difícil y más si lo amaba con tal intensidad, Error dudó, pero solo pudo darle otro beso en sus fríos labios antes de decirle adiós al cuerpo del otro, pero no a toda su existencia, esa, iba a quedar plasmada para siempre en su cabeza.

Llegó a casa recibiendo los brazos de su hermano mayor además de Fresh, y rompió en llanto frente a ellos, gracias a Ink había podido recuperar la relación fraternal que tenía con sus parientes, tenía mucho que agradecerle, le había cambiado la vida para bien. Geno también estaba llorando.

Todos los amigos de Ink lloraron al saber la noticia, Ink fue un buen muchacho, y no merecía ese destino, pero había que aceptar su decisión, aún fuera injusta.

Nadie vivió lo que él experimentó, nadie pudo cambiar si triste mentalidad, ni un amor, pero ya era tarde para lamentar.

Error solamente quedó escribiendo sobre las cosas que recordaba de su amor, hasta investigar más a fondo lo que a él le gustaba, las leyendas de los humanos, y cada vez que llegaba de la universidad veía algunas fotos que tenían más el dibujo que una vez Ink le había hecho a escondidas.

Y todos los que obtuvo como recuerdos de sus cuadernos, nunca se iba a olvidar de él.

Ni en los sueños donde solían hablar del cómo iba cada uno en sus respectivas vidas, viviendo la ilusión de estar como si nada hubiera ocurrido al dormir.

"No estoy haciendo un futuro sin ti, Ink...

Estoy haciendo un futuro por ti...

Un futuro solamente por ti.

El cual... cambiará a un futuro...

Junto a ti.

\--Error. "

Joven de 23 años encontrado ahorcado en su hogar, dejando aquella carta como último mensaje.

Juntos para la eternidad.

"Lo siento Ink, sin ti no soy nada.

Nos vemos pronto... Kiki". 

"Nos vemos pronto, Ruru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, esta novela fue realizada hace mucho tiempo y varias cosas serán cambiadas en la adaptación al comic. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Próximamente publicaré otras novelas ya finalizadas como "Desprecio (Afterdeath)".


End file.
